Destiny Dreams
by Insane Magician
Summary: Ever since she met a Cat Grant, Kara has been having strange dreams about her, strange but pleasant. These take a sexual turn when she, unexpectedly, put on the cape and became Supergirl. Now the erotic dreams finally come to a conclusion. It has the strangest of consequences.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_ : I own nothing, but I do want to claim this strange method for having a pregnant alien. Blame my overactive imagination; once the idea came the scene unfolded in my mind and was given birth as soon as I began writing.

 **Destiny Dreams**

Another dream, another day that would demand all of her concentration.

Cat had no idea what was happening, she always ended up being mentally exhausted from work, despite all the yoga and meditation that she did _before_ work, and practicing with Carter some self defense jujitsu. The boy would have to soon move to another martial discipline more appropriate for his stature but for now, he provided her with the physical exhaustion she needed. Correction: **_craved_**.

And still, the dreams came, unbidden and completely unquestionably unwelcomed.

Okay, that last part was a lie, but she was barely able to hold herself together. Not that the protagonist of her dreams made it easy. In fact, it was almost as if the star of the show wanted to make her come undone, but if she finally reached her peak she knew it would be hell at work. It was bad enough that she could remember those hands, nails, lips, teeth, tongue, and deliciously sinful skin always touching her body, but she mercifully blacked out before she orgasmed.

She feared that this one time, she wouldn't have such mercies.

"Kara," she whispered with a sigh, "and you wonder why I think you're Supergirl? Only she would have such confidence."

"This is the first time we've actually spoken, that you've used my name," Kara said, leaning closer to the older woman whom she had been shackling; legs spread and bent, feet on a platform for the sole purpose of keeping the legs bent, with a soft yet sturdy scarf tied to each ankle to prevent slipping, same kind of scarf that she was currently using to tie wrists to bed's headboard. The blue-eyed blonde leaned close to her boss, licking the shell of her ear before sucking the lobe, biting and tugging it a bit, earning a moan, "I'm glad you don't use it at the office."

Cat whimpered, hips buckling, breath already labored. The _nightmares_ had begun soon after Supergirl had appeared, but before they had only been of her assistant holding her, safe dreams that began a year or so after having her new, apparently lasting, assistant. It was the reason why, even if she would have begun using the girl's name correctly at such point, couldn't, because she had to keep the dream persona different from her assistant, at least in her mind.

"If you did, I would be unable to keep my hands off you," Kara admitted, and Cat groaned at the words, feeling her core throb. "But today Miss Grant, today is the day I'll finally make you mine."

"Then admit it to my face, who you truly are," the honey-eyed woman demanded, fighting against her restrains but being unable to free herself. "After all these _dreams_ and you still won't call me **Cat**." She spat, huffing.

"As you wish, _Cat_ ," the whisper of her name made her gasp, a shiver running up and down her spine in excitement. "Be ready, for tonight I make you _mine_."

"Shut up," she snapped, bossy even while being topped, unable to hide the slight tremble from her voice, for that was what she truly wanted, "that only means, you'll be mine as well.

"Now," since the words had made Kara freeze, her turn to shiver in anticipation and licking her lips, eager and relief at finally having found her intellectual match and someone who was constantly so dominant, to willingly submit her body; the scarves wouldn't work if the other person rejected the advances, and fear would make them rebel against the one binding. They worked better when the other person willingly submitted their body to the sensations. The word Cat spoke finally broke Kara's train of thought, "kiss me alre —"

The younger woman didn't let her finish when she was already complying. Kara was free from everything in these dreams, free from the social constrains of a society she didn't fully understand, couldn't grasps the rules entirely but would follow them regardless. She wasn't kryptonian or human, she simply existed, she was, and just like Cat, believed that the dreams were nothing but a reflection of her unspoken desire, even if the reason why she knew how the scarf worked was because it had happened once with her sister, but Alex hadn't remembered.

The scarf hadn't held the brunette down, because she knew what Kara was capable of, not realizing that it showed that she was the target of the alien's infatuation, and since she had responded with fear, she wouldn't remember. But the blonde did, not the rejection, but the realization that _fear_ would bind her and allowed the other sentient being to escape. Since her sister never mentioned the incident, she thought it hadn't been real. She still didn't believe it was. She had prodded Alex who waved it off and said she must have dreamt it, and since it didn't happen again, she didn't worry.

Until Cat.

Those dreams had been a blessing for the two of them. A sanctuary where they didn't even speak, they just held each other. Sometimes, they danced, others it was just games, like 'guess who', 'clue', 'chess', and most recently, 'Settlers of Catan'. It was only for fun, though there was no laughter, only soft ambience music to which they occasionally danced to. Kara didn't have super hearing, or super strength. All her superpowers were apparently suppressed, and she was evenly matched with the older woman; an spectacular feeling, one that she had longed for and best of all, it had transcended to reality.

Cat made her feel normal.

"By Rao," she whispered, lavishing the body beneath her with kisses. "Like a good wine; only gets better with age."

"Did you just compare me with wine?!" Cat demanded, just to gasp when their lower lips met. "Who is Rao?"

She was genuinely curious, but she feared her brain would soon cease all productivity. Kara, for her part, cursed that the world had been tarnished by words, yet elated. Why hadn't she bothered speaking before? Why _did_ her boss just begun speaking?

"This time, I'm going to make you scream my name," the alien vowed, before moaning.

Their bodies became one. All the teasing of the body beneath hers had paid off; she could tell Cat was close. The raking of nails against skin, the pinching and tugging of nipples with hands and teeth, the sucking of lips and tongue and all the small, tender and loving love bites, the gentle pressing of digits in strategic places and the woman was close, she could tell even without her super hearing, that the woman was close to coming undone.

So now, she paid attention to those lush lips that had blossomed like a rose, petals glistening in the morning dew, only that the sweet juice was one of the most addictive scents and tastes. Oh, she had ravished the woman in plenty of past encounters, and she feared that was what always forced Cat to black out. Now, now Kara would only allow their cores to meet in a heated passion, and the moan came from the answering thrust from the petite figure beneath her.

Oh, if only James had begun working for Cat before Kara had, then maybe he would be the one present in her dreams, helping in the heteronormativity, but thankfully and mercifully, the older woman had never, not once but that one time when James had come to her rescue with the picture of herself, said her name, and her desire had gone up in smoke at the fact that her triumph was due to someone else. Yet part of her was so thankful to the the man for such a chance, that she had been smitten, even if she could only love Cat; not that she would ever reveal it.

That one regret had come up after the event in question, and that dream had been the first of her desperate attempts at making the woman her own, even if only in her dreams. Her thoughts had never again turned to him, and at that moment, she looked with wonder at how the woman answered her own body and needs in such perfect synchronization, that she kissed her again, deeper than ever.

"Oh _god_ ," Cat whimpered, back arched, and the scarves seemed to snap away and the free arms began holding tightly to Kara. "What you do to me."

A gasp went along with that remarked, making the alien whimper, thrusting her hips just as her hands found and, while one pressed the erogenous zone at the base of the spine with the lightest of touches and the other raked her nails along the spine, her mouth found the pulse along the base of the neck and _bit_.

" _Kara_ —"

The strangled way her name slipped past the lips made her feel smug, and her eyes widened at the fact that her boss had _squirted_. She grinned like Cheshire; her mission had been accomplished. All those hours spent on research had paid off; by overwhelming her partner's body by stimulating the entire body as opposed to simply focusing on the orgasm, was what allowed women to truly let go. Their breasts touching, the spine, the base of it, and the pulse point spread the sensations all over, enhancing the overall effect when the orgasm was reached.

"Cat?" She asked delicately, smiling at the smile in response.

"Finally, you call me by mine," the woman whispered, sighing, "give me some time to rest, Kara, love, I'll return the favor in a moment."

"Love?"

"Well, yeah," she smiled tenderly at the younger girl, "if I didn't love you, I would have fired you long ago, or promoted you after your year was done, but I didn't want to let you go Kara, so I get your name wrong on purpose."

"Cat," honey met sky in a tender gaze, "I love you, too."

But all they had ahead, was blissful sleep.

* * *

Cat woke up, for the first time, very well rested. Her bed sheets weren't sticky, which was another first. A long, hot shower later, and she felt as fresh as ever. Her weekend was great, she got to spend it with Carter, playing his favorite game as well as practicing their defensive moves after breakfast. She was more carefree than she had been in a long time, and a shower before lunch, quickly followed by a movie marathon, ending it with dinner and homework.

Sunday was very much the same, only that instead of homework, they spent their time listening to ambience music and playing Settlers. Before they both knew, it was bedtime, and Cat found herself tucking her son in, being by his side for a while, listening to the strangest dream he had had; he had possessed magic powers. When Carter yawned at last, he pouted, making his mother chuckle.

Playing with his curls, she finally asked a question she didn't know why was nagging her. "Carter, would to be opposed to having a sister?"

The question took him by surprise. "Um, mom, I haven't seen you date for about two years," he arched an eyebrow, "as long as she isn't two years old and hidden somewhere in the house, I'm honestly all up for it."

He paused, then gave her a look, "unless you're planning to adopt?"

She smiled at that. "How would you feel about that?"

"Honestly, I think it would be great, I would have someone to share all this with," he answered, just to shrug right then, "but, I would like for you to do this with someone else too, a special someone."

"Why?" She frowned with some worry.

"Come on mom," he rolled his eyes, "I want to get her **in** trouble, or get in trouble **with** her; you alone wouldn't be able to keep up, unless you quit and _that_ 's not happening." At her inquiring brow, he huffed. "Mom, you deserve to bask in your glory."

"It has nothing to do with how well off we are right now?"

"That's a point in favor, yes," he gave her a cheeky smile, "those hospital bills, I promise they won't be cheap."

She chuckled and he grinned. "Another joke; you're growing, just keep it up."

"I'm gonna be a beanstalk!" He claimed, grinning.

With another smile, she kissed his forehead; she was sure that last one wasn't a joke. "Good night, sweetheart."

"Night mom." His words were spoken around a yawn, and he fell asleep.

* * *

Kara for her part, had woken up from that dream well after the sun had risen. Her sister had just allowed herself in and was standing by her door, staring. But her sister didn't pay attention, just licked her lips and stared out of the walls, looking fondly at someone who was rather far away, but staring quite clearly.

"Are you really just waking up?" Alex asked, worried.

"Hmm?" Her answer was answer enough, as was the yawn. "Oh, um, yeah."

"The sun has been up for about an hour and a half," she approached the blonde with caution. "Are you okay? Should I call J'onzz?"

"Why shouldn't I be okay?" Kara grinned. "I just had the best night of my life."

With that, she skipped to the bathroom, not noticing the apparently still clean sheets, as if nothing had truly happened, unlike previous nights. But her day didn't seem to be as good as her boss'. After her warm shower, her breakfast which consisted of the previous night's pizza. The smell wasn't appetizing, which was unusual, and after a small bite, she shuddered.

"Maybe I'll just heat it up," she considered, and using her vision for just that purpose. "Alex, something is wrong."

"What do you mean?" Alex came back with worry, unsure about what to do. "What is it?"

"I don't know, food isn't appealing!" She was shocked.

"Maybe they used old cheese, and you can smell it isn't going to taste good." But her sister just sighed, concern still there, but not as worried. "Let's try sticking to sticky buns for now?"

Kara sighed. "Yeah, maybe." She considered things, but her sister threw an apple her way, and she caught it with a smile. "Thanks, I really like apples."

With a smile, the kryptonian bit into it. After the strange morning, it was a good day, ending with an alien fight that left Kara upset. Now the DEO had a new resident among the aliens caught. Sunday was much more mellow, with Kara rising at her usual hour, only difference was, with just her cape covering her, she left exactly when the sun was at its highest point. Otherwise naked, she literally soaked up the sunlight, loving the feeling. After an hour of doing nothing else, she went back inside, either ignoring human protocol, or not caring that her sister was there. Slowly floating and feeling tender in regards to the blanket surrounding her, she entered with the most tender look in her face. When she noticed, Alex tried to say something, but she was ignored when her sister went straight to get a bath. The brunette concluded that her sister was afflicted by something, or had been hit by something rather strongly or something — whatever was wrong, was affecting her sister in inexplicable ways.

"Danvers," she answered her phone, just to get an assignment and forced to put their current issue to the side and be a DEO agent. "Comin'.

"Kara, there's a lead on your aunt!" She called. "Be on the phone just in case!"

* * *

The next day, the leads paid off; Kara was called away from work. She had just gotten to the site; Non had been tracked down and he was surprised to find them — _her_ — again. He wasn't expecting opposition, but he certainly found it. What he did have though, was boosted abilities, which made him dangerous, even to her; he took a stone or a rock and ate it.

The fight got out of the underground and there were civilians around, rising the possibilities of collateral damage, which she wanted to minimize. Interestingly enough, she wasn't hurt as much as pushed around; he was playing with her.

"Fine!" He laughed, without a scratch on him; she had cuts on her face, some around her arms and shoulders along with a twice dislocated arm. "If you can finally land a punch on me, I promise not to hurt any human, just you."

She snarled, something deep within her cracking. "Like hell," the hiss was clear, even without super hearing, "you are _not_ going to hurt me."

Before she knew it, he was in front of her, and although she could see the punch, she couldn't react to it. The next one, aiming for her abdomen, she couldn't see, but she felt it nonetheless. That same something deep within finally broke, as though it was sealed and the dam came undone; everything within it, rushed. Her arms created a barricade, protecting the zone, and it withstood the hit.

"What the —!?" He pulled his punch back, just to find a broken and bleeding hand.

"I'll make you pay," she stated, and even with his amazing hearing, he had trouble hearing the threat.

A hit with the edge of her open left hand made him choke, and with a sweep of her leg, she brought him down; the ground shook. Whatever had been unleashed from within did more than increase her strength, it also made her hyper alert in regards to any possible threats and Non was definitely one. She made a fist, and putting all the panic and protective instinct behind it, she punched the ground; she missed on purpose. But his inner ear was broken, his eyes began turning red, both organs bleeding, as well as his nose. Knowing that whatever had happened wasn't normal or permanent, she took hold of him and flew away. Some streetlights had exploded from the impact, but nothing else appeared to have been affected.

"Supergirl," J'onzz called her, while the rest of his agents took the apprehended kryptonian for a specially crafted prison cell. "Is there some kind of super ability we don't know about?"

"That would make two of us," she replied crisply, finally seemingly relaxed with Non behind bars. "What the hell did he use on himself?!"

"We're going to see if we can extract it," he began, just to earn a huff for an answer and she began walking away. "Supergirl, I don't like repeating myself."

"I thought the statement explained that I, myself, don't know about another kind of super ability." She glared at him, not at all her usual calm self, but this wasn't anger, it was like a coil being held down, as though expecting the worst and getting ready for either flight or fight. "If you'll excuse me, I _do_ have a job that actually pays."

With that she left.

"What was _that_ about?" Alex wondered, then frowned a bit. "Right now, I wish I could speak with holo-Alura.

"I refuse to use HoLura," she interrupted the agent that was just passing by. "J, is there no way of figuring out?"

The last was whispered to the man, but also the real him, the martian. "She has been acting strange and I worry; despite everything, she's _my_ sister."

"I'm sorry Alex," he answered gravely, "I honestly don't know."

* * *

"Keira!" A stumbling assistant finally crossed the doors. "You know how long I've been here, screaming my throat hoarse calling —"

"I'm sorry Cat," the young blonde took those hands she only held in dreams and breathed a sigh of relief, going as far as to fall down on her knees. "By Rao, you're all I need."

"What, are you _doing_?"

"After a dream, I just feel like I need you."

"Keira, the office isn't the place for such acts, now pull yourself together and _let_ , **go**." Cat stressed, already using her iron will to keep herself from trembling or worse, taking the younger woman in a warm and comforting embrace.

"Sorry Miss Grant!" She released, afraid of having hurt the other woman, who now meant too much to her. She stood on unsteady feet, and suddenly felt sick. "I'm not feeling too well . . . ."

Honey eyes went wide, and she gently guided the girl to the bathroom. There, she helped her by pulling the blonde hair away as Kara emptied her stomach. Cat knew, somehow, without doubt, that her assistant was pregnant.

"Kara?!" A high pitched voice sounded and the CEO's eyes landed on the IT guy that was a friend of sorts of the young woman. "Wha — what's going on?"

"She's _sick_ ," Cat supplied with a growl. "I suggest you get someone who might have an idea of what's going on with her. _Now_."

Winn's eyes went wide, but didn't question how their boss knew what was going on and went back to get his phone. On the way to retrieving the object, he ran into Olsen and after a hasty comment, the man went to where his friend was. His presence though, only served to increase Cat's hostility levels. It didn't matter that he was currently dating someone, she wasn't blind and could see the chemistry between the two.

"Kara —"

"James, I suggest you leave," Cat interrupted, making him stop before he could advance.

"Excuse me Miss Grant but, she's my friend as she's clearly indisposed," he replied with a frown before continuing forward.

"Mr. Olsen!" She stopped him again and stood, looking at him with bright, penetrating amber eyes. "Not only am I your boss, I'm also hers, and unless you want to find yourself unemployed, I suggest you leave."

"James," Kara turned to look at him, clearly sick; Cat was once again kneeling by her side, free hand on her shoulder, hand which was taken by the now-pale woman's own free hand. " _Leave_."

Those were the last words he wanted to hear, but the more anxious or threatened the older woman got, the worse she felt and she feared she would hurt the man for not doing as had been requested and later, ordered. By the time she got herself back under some form of control, she didn't feel any better but was certainly less afflicted. Cat gave her a spare toothbrush and she made use of it. Feeling less like a wreck and more like herself (she mentally snorted, always finding it amusing how she could never use the phrase 'more human') her sister finally arrived. Just as she sat on the couch, Alex appeared and was at her side.

"What's happening —"

"She's . . . pregnant." Cat answered, sighing.

* * *

Note: Yes, the story isn't finished, but I honestly have no idea what to do next! Reviews with suggestions are great!  
In my head it was clear: I want a pregnant Kara, because that's going to make everything more difficult.  
"Making the world a safer place for my child, so I fight alien's while I'm pregnant."  
No, I still can't find the logic! And I love screwy logic. I do.  
(the insane part of my pen name isn't just for the laughs and giggles)


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Thanks to all who have followed and favorited the story, x3 and for the wonderful review and suggestion; it's going to be incorporated! X3

 **Destiny Dreams**

"She's . . . pregnant." Cat answered, sighing.

The brunette stopped, stared, and her jaw dropped.

"I am?!" Apparently, Kara didn't know herself. She looked at her body specifically her abdomen area, but clearly didn't detect any changes.

Cat grimaced, managing to hold her tongue. _I don't know how it works on **your** planet but if it's anything like here, then you're definitely pregnant,_ just to silently snort at such thoughts; _right, Kara **isn't** Supergirl._ With a sigh, she shook her head. Right now she had to focus, because after that one intense dream, the others were spent holding the younger woman in quiet solitude and simply basking in each other. After that dream three night ago, she was no longer capable of keeping her assistant and her dream's, apart.

"Who are you, and why are you here?" She asked the brunette briskly, not caring about treating the young woman as a guest, since she hadn't even introduced herself.

"I'm her sister!" Alex replied, offended.

 _I'm the second kryptonian to bear a child in a millennia?_ Kara frowned; great, she didn't remember much of Kal-El's mother, Lara's pregnancy. _Well, they had to keep it a secret,_ and she had been told, that had been enough. She smiled fondly, how she had been used as an excuse for her aunt to call in sick to her duties. She then realized that things were getting heated between two very important people for her.

"And _you_ are here, not a doctor or an ambulance _because_ . . ?" Cat clearly had no idea what the IT guy was thinking. "Do I only hire people competent in their area of expertise without a _shred_ of common sense, or do they _act_ like they posses some of it just to get hired?!"

"She doesn't need a doctor, she needs to rest!" Alex exclaimed, frustrated. "You push her too much! She isn't Supergirl you know?!"

"I _do_ know." The boss wasn't yelling, but the more her voice projected, the worse her temper became. "I also know from experience, that treating a pregnant woman as an invalid or sick is _never_ the right path."

"Cat," she began softly, just to clear her throat at realizing her slip and blushed, but at least it got them to stop. "Miss Grant, it's okay, Winn knows — no wait, _you_ know by now how protective my sister is, so he did well informing her.

"Also, Alex, she's right. Sitting would only make me anxious." She smiled at her sister, patting her other side so she could be surrounded by love. She blushed at the thought. "Let's try this again? Miss Grant, this is my sister, Alex Danvers, Alex, this is Cat Grant, my boss."

Alex opened her mouth to speak, but the older woman beated her to it.

"Wilt!" She exclaimed, anger radiating.

The brunette in the office widen her dark brown eyes. "Is _he_ the father?! Come on Kara, you could _do_ so much better," she finished with a long-suffering sigh.

"Yes Miss Grant?" The boy asked, fidgeting before a relieved expression formed at seeing Kara looking better and forgot all else. "Oh thank Superman, you're okay —"

"Are you the father!?" He stopped, surprised at the question being thrown at him and blinked, before blushing; Cat stared with a frown, she had wanted the boy to get the photographer.

"If you don't answer the question with complete honesty, you'll mysteriously disappear, your body won't be found, but you won't have died," the promise of torture was enough for him to need to run to the bathroom preferably, otherwise faint, but at least he had the brains to realize he had to answer; Alex was so scary. "By the time your body is found, you'll be unrecognizable and likely forgotten in some unmarked tomb."

"Are you going to salt the earth where you bury him?" The older woman inquired with an unreadable expression.

"I, I haven't even _seen_ her get changed into the — _clothes_ I make for her!" He cried out in desperation, doing his best to control his bladder, no matter how ridiculous he looked, or how much like a child, "and it's not like she even **wears** them!"

"No I get it, you're gay and it's okay," Cat dismissed, "anything to break the heteronormative and its monotony is welcome. Just keep personal and work relations separate, and it's going to be fine."

"I'm _not_!" He replied, offended, before running off to the closet bathroom that wasn't Cat's.

"Why would you think Winn . . . ?" Kara shook her head, bewildered.

"I was wondering the same thing," Cat muttered, standing and going to her phone, "the boy reeks of desperation, and Kara clearly knows better."

Kara's pupils dilated, she passed her tongue over her lips as she stared at the older woman who was dialing a number. Had they been sitting together, she would have done something stupid, like kiss the woman, and with her sister holding her hand, she couldn't jump on the one she dreamt about. Fortunately, she managed to get her sense back before her worried sister noticed.

"Then who?" Alex asked, yet didn't ask her sister.

"Olsen, come here." Cat stated and quickly hanged up. "That IT guy is useless too, maybe I should start firing."

"Miss Grant —!"

The woman gave her an unusual pout. "Great, back to last names. Don't worry, _Keira_ , I won't do it."

"Cat," Kara blushed, "thank you; sorry."

"So which is it?" Apparently the sass was needed. "Gratefulness or apologies?"

The older woman sighed, feeling the short distance worse than if she was being stabbed; it killed her. Apparently, the feeling was mutual, as the young blonde extended her hand hesitantly. With equal hesitation, it was taken, and finally sitting again, side by side, everything felt alright, everything was, _relief_.

It didn't take long for James to arrive; he had been fidgeting and unable to do his job, worried as he was about Kara. When he arrived, all consumed by worry and going out of his mind — had Kara lost her powers again?! Maybe the fight that had already gone viral had something to do with it. He might as well had been running, although he stopped and stared at the two blondes. The pair only had eyes for the other, their close proximity, the cozy air around them, it was all very puzzling. _When did **that** happened!?_ He thought.

"James, you're finally here!" Alex's words served to alert him and draw the blondes away from their bubble. They still didn't jump apart, like he had expected. "'Fess up!"

"What?" He sounded genuinely puzzled.

"Was it after, or before your former and now, _current_ fiancé arrived?" Cat questioned calmly, but her hard eyes expressed everything by their lack of expression.

"Wait, what?!" The man was blown away by the question and its implications.

"When _did_ Lucy arrive?" The brunette woman tried to make sense of it, but could only conclude, "Kara has to be more than a week, less than a month along."

"Who cares about the Lane women!" The Queen demanded, her patience about to run out if certain blonde's pinky hadn't slipped beneath her own. "Are you ready to take charge of the child?"

"Child?" Lucy suddenly appeared, looking surprised and arriving to the obvious conclusion; a surrounded and clearly protected Kara, while her boyfriend faced an inquisition. She turned to the man with a scowl, slapping his arm rather strongly. "Jimmy, how _could_ you!"

"Wait, no, he isn't the dad!" The girl in question finally caught up to the insinuations; she blushed at the confession she had to make, but first she needed to be alone, so she cleared her throat. "I'm sorry for the confusion, James, _Lucy_ , but if you don't mind, I have to speak with these two before they question every man I've come in contact with."

"Let me know who," was all the man requested, before leading his girl out. "I'd already told you nothing had happened! Why didn't you believe me?"

" _They_ seemed to think so!" Lucy defended, not really understanding why her boy stopped by the tech-y expert. "Hey Winn."

"Hi."

"Tell me you know something." The bald man practically begged.

"Other than they accused me of the same thing _before_ you entered?" He supplied, clearly disturbed for some reason. "Actually no, Alex thought so, Miss Grant didn't even seem to bat an eye."

"Wait, I thought you guys had dated before," Lucy asked, surprised at the shake of the head.

"I heard she had dated a guy or two in college, or was it girls?" He shrugged, "it's not like she would share that kind of information, is it?"

The lawyer sighed before nodding. It was something girls usually did among themselves, but something told her that Kara wasn't the type to share much of such things. It made her wonder certain things.

Back inside the office, Kara took hold of both women's hands, drawing support from the simple contact. Instinctively, they knew not to push it, it could be counterproductive. Still, Alex wasn't one for just sitting idling around, not that Cat was either, but surprisingly the older woman showed incredible restrain and patience in regards to her assistant. Evidently, something was at play.

"Why didn't you tell me?" The brunette's tone was accusing and hurt. "You should have told me when you decided to sleep with some man. I thought you trusted me."

"I doubt she's the type to sleep around," the blonde not-in-question remarked dryly.

"I'm not!" The alien huffed in her defense, turning to her sister. "I didn't say anything because there had been _nothing_ to share." She began fidgeting, clearly uncomfortable. "I'm, uh . . . I've never been intimate, physically or otherwise, with anyone else, in my life."

"No shame in being asexual," Cat said, not allowing for an awkward pause to be made, "but unless this is some, Holy Spirit miracle that we're talking about, with you being the mother of the next messiah or some, weird incident at your last gynecologist visit, _Jane the Virgin_ style, I'm afraid you're not being totally honest.

"Which I'm sure you're anything but, _Kara_." The only reason why her name falling from those luscious lips had no effect, was due to the previous words. "So talk, we're all girls here. Unless you want more support; I'm willing to agree to Whine, and unless you're still not happy, I can compromise the Lane girl."

"You're not helping," Alex accused with a frown.

"Oh, you're finally speaking?"

"You're _not_ getting my tongue."

"Ugh, I don't want it either," the disgusted face was priceless. "Enough with the jokes at _my_ expense!"

"I'm honest," Kara sighed, and decided to finally be, or at least partially; her guilt was so strong, she might as well had been born Catholic. "Unless you count dreams and well, they are just that right? Just . . . dreams."

"Kara . . . ." Alex, of course, frowned. "When and who?"

She blushed, while Cat's face turned pale, and quite fast.

"By any chance, was it last Friday?" At the nod, she began turning dizzy. "Oh god, it wasn't a dream was it?"

"What are you talking about?" The law enforcer demanded, frowning when her sister's eyes widened.

"Cat, head between your legs," frantic words as delicate hands guided the body; the only reason why she wasn't panicking, was because her boss needed her, "breathe Cat, _breathe_! Alex, could you please get her a glass of water? Why couldn't I have a glass and bottle on the table at the ready? I should be doing my job!"

The last was a frustrated huff, and all that could be heard were the harsh breathing, slowly calming, and the pouring of water. The brunette offered it, surprised when her sister took it, waiting for her fellow blonde to regain herself. When the media icon had finally composed herself, was the glass offered. The way it was downed any would have thought it was liquid courage. Alas, it wasn't.

"Will you tell me who Rao is?" She inquired, surprising the sisters, although one blushed and the other looked at them, confused.

"I thought you said you were careful," Alex growled softly, so only her sister heard.

"I guess I better come clean, and finally earn that honesty you said about me," she sighed, and her fear was so evident that their hands held each other tighter.

"Wait, Kara — _what_!?" What was her sister _thinking_!?

"Just, don't fire me, _please_?" She begged, tears in stormy-blue eyes. "Please, now more than ever, do I need that promise."

But, Cat wasn't stupid or rather, she was smarter than most. "You _are_ Supergirl." With a sigh, she looked away, towards the ceiling, leaning against the couch. When the hand in hers threatened to leave hers, she held it with double the strength, ensuring it didn't move. "If we're going for honesty, I suspected it wasn't real, maybe a really good hoax. But, something told me you needed to be here, just as much as I needed you.

"I might have been willing to let you go, but when you conveniently presented me with an excuse, I took it." She groaned, placing an arm over her eyes. "Here's something that's going to give me a headache, and yes, you still have your job. What I want to know, _need_ to know, is how could a dream leave you pregnant?"

The sound of Alex falling into the other couch, drew them from their bubble. "Wait, the _two_ of you?!" They looked at her, she looked at them, then at the older woman with fury. "What kind of weird jobs have you been asking of my sister? I'll sue you for misconduct and sexual harassment!"

Unimpressed Cat replied, "Kara —" but, at that point the younger blonde only heard her name.

"Kara!" That was it for Alex, she blacked out.

The kiss didn't last long, but it was all the connection they needed for the moment. The little imperfections or awkward movement, clashing of noses, or teeth cutting tender skin, that all meant nothing since for the first time they were kissing in real life, and the connection was all they wanted, all they needed, and utterly perfect. It felt eternal, it had lasted a few seconds.

"If those dreams were true, then you should know by now how your voice, saying my name, overwhelms and leave me with anything but desire," she whispered against the bruised lips.

"So should I call you Keira?" She asked, amused.

"Isn't it better to keep a professional approach while at work?" Another tender kiss.

"I'm willing to discuss such matters," the woman conceded, "but I'm still the boss."

"Power bottom?" It was meant as a tease.

"We can discuss a real physical relation later," Cat firmly stated, ignoring the way Alex, who had been regaining consciousness, ran to the bathroom upon hearing her words. "For now, there are two things that need to be answered, and only one which you can easily do, I hope."

"I have a question of my own which is more important," the petite woman arched a golden brow, "what about Carter? I mean, this will be a half sister and I'm sure you'll want to be involved —"

"I rather discuss this in private, and we'll also have to talk to him," she interrupted another babbling confession, "could you for once explain about this Rao you mentioned?"

"Rao is the God Father of kryptonian religion. It's also the name of our sun, since it's the star that brings heat, warmth, and basically life to every world," Kara fidgeted for a bit. "Before him was Yuda, the Goddess of the Moons. Her legends were my absolute favorite bedtime story."

"Okay, I shall file that information away," how else was she supposed to answer to that? A _Star Wars_ comment didn't seem to be appropriate, and it certainly seemed something that the obnoxious hobbit outside would say. "Also, we have to figure out how long before you deliver the baby."

That finally caught the bioengineer's attention just as she used a mouthwash. "We should ask Alura; I still don't trust your aunt — what the gestational period of the average kryptonian?"

"Consider we had a different, **breeding** method that was anything _but_ traditional, I don't even want to try and speculate things," Kara answered, overwhelmed. "My cousin was the first kryptonian to have been born the regular way, and sadly I didn't get the chance to share much of it."

"I think you're both forgetting, rather conveniently too, that here those conditions would change," Cat rolled her eyes, huffing a bit. "This isn't your home planet, it _wouldn't_ be the same. In fact, we should work this under the premise of everything being possible.

"Now, considering it was conceived Friday night, two days had gone by, with this being the third," she turned to the other blonde. "Anything else that was different that weekend?"

"I didn't eat a day-old pizza?" She inquired, scrunching her nose a bit. "It smelled wrong."

The older woman"s face hardened; her sister came to her rescue. "In her defense, she had no idea about her own condition. She didn't eat it, and she consideres _that_ as the most priced, last morsel."

"I suggest we leave." Kara began, sighing. "We need to speak to my mom."

Right then, James stopped by. "Everything's alright here?" He was genuine. "Do we know the father?"

" _We_ , doesn't include you, Olsen," Cat was again with the hostility towards the man; she stood and began walking towards the door. "But, since you're already here: I'm leaving you in charge until this gets sorted out. I believe, Keira and I will be unavailable for the remainder of the day."

"So, who has a target on their back for Superman's heat vision?" He asked Alex, glad that she was walking out last.

"That's something you should ask the mother." The brunette answered, and he turned to face the blonde in question, who was giving him a murderous look. "I also think, you should let her tell him."

He arched an eyebrow, clearly not fully understanding. "Uh, ok."

"So, your boss is coming along?" Alex asked carefully as they moved towards the lift.

"Really, do I need to explain my presence?" Cat asked with a saddened sigh as she called the private elevator. "If you rather, she could explain the crucial part; I do refuse to speak of the subject among others, specially reporters who like to sniff around others' business, _specially_ if they work for me."

Once the ding sounded and they boarded, as soon as the contraption began lowering them to the first floor, did Alex resume.

"Okay, so what exactly are you to the child?"

"She's the father," it was the simplest explanation. "Or the child's other mother? This _just_ turned confusing; thanks Alex."

"Since apparently I got you pregnant, we can go with father for now," Cat frowned as well. "Whatever, other parent. Does that one sound better?"

"Yeah, I actually like it much —"

"Okay nerds, let's leave the semantics for another moment," Alex intervened. "I can only imagine how that discussion can go, specially if I get sucked into it.

"Now for the next question of relevance: how the hell did this happen?!" She pointed at both women. Cat's blush was barely visible and she pulled out her sun glasses, placing them on. Kara, of course, became very embarrassed and _very_ red, very fast.

"If you think _we_ know, I pity your nerd," Cat summarized. "No amount of logic can make a dream be real. On a more pressing matter; Kara, you'll start living with me and Carter. I refuse to be anything but there for this child, just as I have been with Carter."

"How will _he_ react?" The brunette wondered.

"So this goes beyond being co-parents?"

"You're not Carter's father," the older woman sniffed, clearly offended. "Anyway, I asked him the other night how he would feel about a little sister." At two identical puzzled and utterly confused (and one that had a tinge of disbelief and confrontation) she blushed some more; her sunglasses were useful for many things. "I have no idea why I asked him, although he did subtly try to suggest I marry Kara."

"He is definitely smart," the younger blonde stated with a smirk.

"Is that a yes?"

"Is that a proposal?"

"I don't know whether I should be offended that you're holding such conversation in front of me, dismayed, disgusted, or simply blush at how adorable you both seem to be without meaning," Alex rose her hand to stop either from speaking. "No, you two together like this is cavity inducing. Kara, if you're still going to work for her, I suggest you both work on it before actually attempting to _work_ together.

"From what I saw and heard, and I'm currently witnessing, you might have trouble keeping your hands to yourself."

"Excuse me, our self control is impeccable," the CEO stated in that tone that left no place for arguments, "I'll just have to help your sister, and calling her Keira might seem to be the right choice; it keeps her from jumping my bones and the work space remains being for work, so no one else might notice."

"If we're getting married, they would." Someone was certainly eager for _that_ commitment.

"Then I'll fire the first impudent little worker to mention anything and make an example," was the unimpressed and rather bored answer.

"Great, now you better keep things like that not _just_ at work, but in my presence."

"Alex!"

"Well, I'll agree, if you'll take my son out to the movies either Saturday or Sunday," the words were surprising, "it would prevent making a scene in front of you _and_ him."

"Yeah, he's a great kid, I don't want to scar him either," Kara agreed, tentatively taking the hand that was closest. "Could we just get married legally? I don't want to by the church."

"Mom will want to come."

"I'll make sure _your_ mom can't," the blue-eyed girl remarked, "I'm serious, I don't like the way she treats you and Carter, like second-rate citizens."

"Make sure your _cousin_ comes."

"I'm _not_ going to make that call," Alex stated, eyes wide; the ding sounded, and they were back outside. "Great! I'm driving!"

"This is going to be a _long_ day," Cat sighed, and the other two couldn't agree more.

* * *

Note: Ideas are welcome! Don't be shy and speak up to let me know what you would like to see!


	3. Chapter 3

Special mention: Mass Effect games are developed by BioWare

 **Destiny Dreams**

It _was_ a long day.

"Somehow, these supposed conversations with my alleged mother are becoming tedious and boring," Kara huffed, shaking her head at the thought of having to deal with only the rational and logical aspects of her mother. She missed the love and affection, and at the current moment, about to have a child herself, she missed it even more.

"It doesn't help that she's also identical to your aunt," Alex stated, shifting gears and proceeded to get on a highway. "Call Hank, let him know we have company."

"So which branch of the government is this?" Cat inquired.

"Hank, we're here and we've got company," the alien kept the communication to herself. "Yes, my boss, and no the situation is much more delicate than that."

After a few more words were exchanged, she hanged up. "Welcome to a special branch of the FBI, Cat."

"Oh, so agent Mulder shall be there."

"Careful there Miss Grant," Alex smirked, "your nerd is showing."

"Should I call you Scully then?" It was uncertain whether the question was honest, a jab, or a tease. "I like that."

"Considering it is the paranormal branch hunting aliens, I dare say it is appropriate," the brunette sulked.

"Should I tread carefully, or is your temper under control," the tease was clear and this time, Kara laughed and Alex smiled in defeat with a soft and short exhale.

At least the trip was low-keyed and with soft, ambience music, much like the one that was always there when the new parents met in dreams. Cat was uncharacteristically close to Kara, who was equally and actively seeking skin contact. It was only when the younger one pulled the backrest all the way down, surprising both, driver and passenger, and pulling the older woman to her lap before returning the backrest back to a comfortable position, that either felt infinitely better.

"Never leave my side?" The blue-eyed alien asked softly, playing with the fingers of the hand that wasn't delicately pressed to her abdomen. "I need you indefinitely close to actually feel calm."

"You think that taking me out to one of your alien fights or to save someone or a business, is the way to a girl's heart?" Cat asked, eyes and tone soft, honey gaze settling on the abdomen. "I thought you knew more about romance, but that sounds like an awful setting for a first date."

"I didn't mean it that way," Kara replied with a laugh, holding the petite woman closer yet; they took an exit before fully leaving National City, "but I do like the idea of a date. Where should we go?"

"If your sister and my son get along, and if she agrees to watch him, then how about tonight?" All she received for an answer was a gentle and sweet kiss that only made the brunette jealous.

"Okay, enough sweetness, this is meant to feel like a threatening official government vehicle," Alex snapped, but it was more because she wanted what they had and simply felt unsettlingly off kilter. Her little sister was being sweet with someone, an older someone (she really didn't care that it was a woman, or the _age_ for that matter) who was her **boss**. _That_ 's what was upsetting her the most. "It's not meant to feel like a mushy wagon."

"Mushy wagon?"

"Is your sister _serious_?" Cat shook her head, bewildered. "Really, I expected the name from you, or even Carter."

"Honestly, me too," Kara said, quite surprised, holding the woman in her lap closer. A military caravan came around as they took a sandy side road. "We're close now."

A few moments later, they had arrived; if she was amazed, Cat hid it very well. She ignored the agents who eyed her as well as their muttered words. Alex watched closely, and couldn't tell if either a) the pair was bluntly ignoring others or b) they hadn't realized how their fingers were entwined, even though their palms didn't meet. It was strange, like watching two worlds colliding; Kara Danvers and Supergirl finally converging into one entity, _Kara Zor-El_ had finally decided to meet and greet the world. _Does that mean that my sister is incomplete without that witch?!_ It was a painful thought and realization.

"Sir!" She finally realized that Hank was there. A look to his eyes let her know that J'onn was more curious than displeased. "Something has come up."

"Seeing as we have two civilians, I'd say we're going to have trouble, Agent Danvers," the man began without skipping the beat.

"He's saying you should suit up, darling," the last word was soft, as the eyes, "any chance I can watch the change?"

"Miss Grant, I should state that everything said or done here is strictly off record," Hank stated, stressing emphasis on the last words.

"Agent Mulder, that discourages the reporter only, but what you're presenting are an array of options and opportunities," both blonde's licked their lips. "Come, I want to see how you change into Supergirl."

"No, she can change in the holo room," Alex replied with a frown before giving the others a sharp look as she placed herself between them, "the door will be closed. Sir, we'll explain everything once we're there.

"You two, behave."

"Agent Scully, are you her mother now?" Cat's aggravation was palpable, but she was secretly pleased that her assistant had someone like Alex. "I don't know where we're going, so can someone please lead the way?"

"I'm not moving from here," the brunette growled softly, making her sister blush and the other blonde smirk.

"And I'm not inclined to share," the older woman sassed back, allowing herself to be guided.

A few more jabs that made the kryptonian blush were made, not that the two who sparred with their words noticed, or rather Cat did but was privately amused. The martian, for his part, watched the interactions with great scrutiny, the information being filed away and compared with his years of studies on human culture. Alex was acting more possessive than usual, resenting the older blonde for some reason that concerned the young alien; what, he couldn't determine yet. Cat, intriguingly enough, seemed to push her luck while Kara seemed to be too passive or embarrassed by everything that was going on.

Upon reaching their destination, the blondes stepped forward as the 3D holographic AI of Alura was projected. The joined hands separated briefly as the hero took off her outer clothes to simply remain on her super suit. Honey eyes had watched every single movement with rapt fascination, apparently drinking the details. J'onn feared the conclusion he was slowly approaching, mostly due to denial.

"Mom," Kara's usual greeting was . . . _lacking_ , for lack of a better word. Her hand immediately sought the other blonde's, which had been waiting. "Is there any way for me to end up being pregnant with a human child?"

"Kara," the image greeted back, then shook her head. "My apologies but, there's no way for you to carry a child; kryptonian DNA defers too much from humans' so interbreeding isn't possible."

The girls frowned and looked at certain blonde's abdomen, and when blue eyes went wide, shock clearly expressed, her following words surprised everyone. "No, _mother_ , I **am** pregnant, and she's the father."

"Unless the information I have regarding humans it's wrong, it's physically impossible for a woman to impregnate another," Alura stated, not even a hint of amusement or puzzlement, simply stating facts.

Cat could understand the stance, and decided to speak. "Hello Kara's mother," shocked by the words, the young alien didn't react as she would have, her brain freezing her body's conditioned response, "my name is Cat Grant, and I'm your granddaughter's other parent."

A raised hand stalled any further words the figure might have spoken, and everyone turned to look at the older woman, who didn't shy away, impressively enough. "I do want, however, for you to have all the facts before saying it's impossible.

"Believe me when I say, I share the sentiment," and she began explaining about the dreams, how simple and sweet they were at first, a year or so after they had met, and how the nature had changed after the appearance of Supergirl. "Almost as if by finally embracing such a side of herself, her boost confidence seemed to affect everything. She was always the one who initiated and always the one to try and keep control."

"Hey, I kept it!"

"No, you lacked self-restrain, apparently learning on the go," the alien blushed at those words; at least her boss wasn't being specific. "She also became bolder the less I seemed to fight her. The nights following the first encounter she reverted to the shy comfort we took from each other at the beginning.

"Anyway, I led her on with a few kisses, until she grew bold again and it resumed. Thinking it was nothing but my own feelings being manifested, I was a willing participant until it became almost every night." She took in a deep breath, seemingly gathering strength. "Interesting enough, despite all her attention and how quick she was to learn, the world would always disappear before I could manage an orgasm."

"That must be frustrating," Alex commented, receiving a dry smile.

"Now you see why I rather call her Keira."

"Three nights ago, that all changed," Kara finally had the strength to speak up, her blush under control. "The first difference, was that Cat suddenly spoke, making things infinitely more intimate. Power bottom alright," she breathed to herself, but quickly resuming with a sharp shake of her head. "The second main difference, she finally reached it."

"I'm inclined to believe that the fluid exchange could be an ejaculation equivalent," Cat resumed when she noticed her assistant blushing once again, but grimacing at the word choice she didn't have time to redact in her head. "As if finally satisfied, the following nights were just dreams of holding each other, no words spoken again."

"Has there ever been a night when these dreams haven't occurred?" The AI inquired; they shook their head. "I suggest we run tests on Cat Grant to ensure she is fully human."

"Excuse me?!"

"Long ago, the daxamites came to this planet; they are known as Mayans to your people," it became clear that the program could run beyond the boundaries of the premise and learn from the Internet. "Even though the original settlers left, they were a race well known for their interbreeding capabilities with any humanoid species."

"So I'm a Mayan descendant?" The older woman looked throughly amused. "Sorry but, I most certainly don't look the part and even if I was, how much of me would be daxamite enough to contribute to the pregnancy?"

"Are daxamite an all-female tribe?"

"If so, at least they weren't blue-skinned," the words were clearly for herself, "wait, I wouldn't be the Asari, that would be Kara and she's already kryptonian, which most _certainly_ isn't an all-female race."

"The Asari —"

"Whether they are real or not, I am in no way interested," Cat stated in a loud tone, "my son is never to speak to your mother without either of us present!"

"I shouldn't be surprised that you know about Mass Effect," Kara began by way of an answer, "but I'm not sure how much authority I'll have over him."

"Well of course he'll decide that himself," a huff, along with rolled amber eyes, "but I know him, and I know he will love you probably as much, if not more, than he loves me. Enough speculations, Alex has a key question and the answer might be able to help us make more sense of it."

"Daxamites, like kryptonians and humans, are a binary race. So no, even if Cat Grant actually has daxam ancestry, she still would be unable to have a child with a kryptonian woman." The hologram turned quiet for a few moments. "It is also true that breeding with humans would render the alien genes in a sleeping state, if you have enough within your DNA and with a constant bathing of light from a yellow sun, that these genes might awaken, such chances and probabilities are rather slim.

"Slim, but still possible. I believe there's a saying in this planet that may answer your reluctance at believing what I'm saying, Cat Grant: never judge a book by its cover." Finally, the eyes of the AI met honey. "It is likely that more than one of your ancestors have daxamite genes, from both your father and mother, and constant exposure to the sun might finally have been able to trigger some of these abilities."

"So I'll get superpowers?" Cat was completely intrigued by the notion.

"There is a high likelihood, yes."

"Does this by any chance include some kind of telepathic ability that could be reflected in dreams?" Kara asked.

"I am sorry, but that is something outside of my knowledge."

"Aren't there legends, stories or myths that speak of something like this ever happening before?" Cat demanded with a frown.

"How would that help?" Alex asked, effectively puzzled by the way the older woman's brain worked.

"Those don't come from the imagination alone," the blonde spat, either taking things personally, feeling affronted, or simply agitated. "Such things can often lead to the answer, since there are always traces of truth to be found."

Alura seemed to hesitate. "Information from the kryptonian settlers of Daxam indicate that, while in their presence, some daxamites would show signs of affinity through dreams, and that these, if mutual, could bind both forever. This brought an inconvenience towards allowing kryptonians to leave, or for daxamites to join in Krypton.

"Arranged marriages could be proven difficult, if the kryptonian was bound to a daxamite by a clear blessing of Rao." She appeared to sigh. "Perhaps due to your yellow star, do you perceive such words as empty, but with the red giant of our Krypton, Rao allowed the connection to be easily and clearly seen. To make it easier to understand, it follows the oriental myth of the red string that attaches either wrists or pinkies to what you define as soul mates,

"Kryptonians describe these dreams as Destiny Dreams, but only once both involved grow closer and willing to surrender their powers without fear, do they become Bonded Spirits." She shook her head. "While the bond was visible, it was taken as pure speculation.

"The leader of the expedition had bonded and written a detailed account, the daxamite caught another's attention, and when this jealous kryptonian tried to shatter the bond, all three died," the hologram stared with concern at the couple, "this was why the law was made, and the other daxamite on the planet, allowed to stay for further observation; when there was no further bonding with a kryptonian, it was passed off as false."

"How do you know so much then?" Hank asked, more interested in the possible answer than the story as a whole.

"Once we learned about the death of Krypton, despite aiming our best to stop it, I began gathering all the knowledge that I could possibly learn, and ended up being caught in the romantic aspect," the honest answer was surprising, "to learn as much as we could to preserve our heritage, not only to help and guide our children."

"If I _am_ a daxamite, how come I don't have superpowers?" Cat inquired. "From what could be speculated, my abilities woke up a year after meeting your daughter, and believe me if I could shoot burning beams from my eyes, I wouldn't have an empire any longer from all the casualties due to incompetence of my staff; I would have a body count and special cell in these lovely facilities of yours."

"I am unable to provide an answer without further data on your cellular structure," it was a diplomatic answer.

"I think Alex should get tested as well," all eyes turned to Kara, who sighed. "I don't know why, but a year after being here I had one such dream with Alex; she grew scared because her hands were bound by a scarf."

"I remember it was the weirdest part of our first dream," Cat supplied, "a red scarf held my wrists tight in front of me, you approached and I only gestured you to them. You untied them, hugged me, and then we just laid there, holding the other close."

"Well, _I_ don't remember," the brunette exclaimed, embarrassed. "Now I'm going to end up wondering what would have happened if we had bonded. God, I'm glad we didn't; can you imagine mom's reaction?"

Both girls shuddered.

"If we're done with these questions, maybe we should start giving Miss Grant the tests," Hank said, before looking straight into blue eyes, "I also want blood samples."

"And how do you suggest we draw blood from otherwise impenetrable skin?" It was adorable how the petite woman thought she was protecting the taller Girl of Steel by simply standing in front of her. "If it's something that's going to hurt my child and bond spirit I swear I'll make your life miserable."

The threat was, somehow, _real_ , despite the fact that there's nothing the woman _could_ do to hurt the DEO, or J'onn himself for that matter. It unnerved him, the command and air of confidence that the blonde exuded, despite being nothing but a mere human and completely mortal; if she _was_ a daxamite, she had yet to come to her powers. He simply knew that, if Jemm was still a threat, that the woman would be as vulnerable as Alex. He then frowned; bad example, he had to test both.

"I don't think it'll be possible," Alex remarked, protective of the young blonde, "it'll be unwise, sir, to expose the growing child to anything that might weaken Kara."

"If her fight with Non has been any indication, in order for her child to be safe, she'll become even stronger," Hank began, raising his hands in sign of surrender. "No, the suggestion is more whenever she blows up her batteries again after another fight; I want to discuss such possibilities.

"Fair warning, I'm not going to implement some kind of maternity wing here," he stated with a frown.

"Fair enough," Cat huffed, "Kara will be able to check on the child herself; I refuse to allow her near a hospital," she barked at nothing, only finally calming down when she touched the skin of an exposed palm. "There are still questions we need answers to."

"Like what?" The Danvers sisters inquired, thinking that nothing else could be learned from the situation. "Alura, is there anything else you wish to add?"

"I am intrigued as to what else could be needed," Kara added as the figure of her mother shook her head.

The older woman stared, before ignoring the trio and turning back to the hologram, "Kara's mom, _Alura_ , hopefully you can calculate the time of the pregnancy taking into account that she's here on Earth, not Krypton, with a yellow star and not a red giant. If you could run me through the calculations, it would be great."

"There are 548 days in a kryptonian year, each day consisting of 18 hours, with 50 minutes per hour and seconds per minute. One second here is a rough equivalent of a second there _but not quite_ ," came the technical talk, the last part going over their heads, "with seven days a week, six weeks a month, thirteen months a year.

"Lara's pregnancy consisted of 49 weeks, but she had to go into labor earlier," she didn't elaborate, nor did she stated what a normal pregnancy lasted. "Since this child is hundred percent kryptonian, it breaks down to 15,435,000 seconds (9,966,600 seconds less than the 42 weeks of a human, and 7,547,400 seconds if it lasts 38 weeks) —"

Everyone turned to look at Cat, who had a focused look and raised hand to stop further words. Their eyes went to her other hand, which had her phone (that, Hank had just realized, they hadn't confiscated) and were surprised to see she had been recording perhaps the entire conversation from the start.

"Give me a second, or maybe a whole Earth minute, maybe less," Cat requested as she began doing math based on the numbers (she was good with them, though she hated the financial aspect of every business) and after a few, brief moments, turned to the hologram, "you mean it's roughly the equivalent of 25 week plus change?"

"Plus change?" Alex was the one asking; she had done the conversion herself.

"I cannot say 'give or take' when it should be a few more days, can I?"

The counter was lost as the AI began speaking again. "Given the Earth's yellow star and that she'll be exposed to it for a good amount of time, it can be stated that she would have 12 weeks, 'plus change'," the older blonde smirked, "the amount of seconds would be cut in half."

"Amazing that all this will happen in three months," Kara summarized, frowning with some worry.

"Well, I actually thought of it as a human pregnancy, and concluded it was about a week per day," Cat gave her destined dream a smile, "so I guess this is better than 40 days of sudden changes to your body."

Kara only smiled softly, placing her forehead on her beloved's feeling utterly happy and palpably loved and in love.

* * *

I'm considering having Kara suffer from a Solar Flare, rendering her human for a day; the sunlight and child would prompt her to recover faster  
Any thoughts?

Also, feedback on the daxamite issue would be amazing!

Other thoughts: intimate legal wedding (excluding Katherine, who crashes on it either way) with (maybe) an Adam hiccup along the way, before Kara starts showing, followed by the reception, with trouble from Lord and Dirk, among others  
Thoughts on this? Fire away, I'm eager to know about your input and ideas!


	4. Chapter 4

Note: Sorry if this was a bit too late than the updates frequency, I had to move so yeah, that takes time and too much brainpower than I'm willing to invest which takes up on time =_= sorry!

 **Destiny Dreams**

"Well, I actually thought of it as a human pregnancy, and concluded it was about a week per day," Cat gave her destined dream a smile, "so I guess this is better than 40 days of sudden changes to your body."

Kara only smiled softly, placing her forehead on her beloved's feeling utterly happy and palpably loved and in love. Movement around made her eager to continue their predicted 'long day'.

"Three months suddenly doesn't sound half-bad," they all began filing away, with the older woman several steps behind so the kryptonian took her chance to whisper to the martian. "You ready to be Uncle J'onn?"

"What?!" He hissed.

"Oh, would you prefer grandpa?" She teased.

"Kara, what are you talking about?" The brunette whispered frantically.

"He has been taking care of you Alex," was the answer, "he's part of the family."

The most unusual thing happened: Hank blushed.

" _See_ , he likes the idea!" The blonde gushed; the older one gave them space, smiling and knowing when her destined one wanted privacy and innately knowing to respect it. Even if the reporter in her wanted to dig and learn, she wasn't about to make enemies from her lover's 'handler'. "Cat — _Cat_!"

The door suddenly closed _and_ **locked** , and although panic rose within, Kara kept as calm as she could, pressing her palm to the reading panel. It wasn't working.

"Kara, you may watch, but this conversation must remain between me, and your Cat Grant." Alura's voice was heard. "I'm going to run tests, and I'm sure you'll learn soon enough."

Cat, for her part, was unimpressed. "Of course, her mother would want to test me to see if I'm good enough," she rose her hand to stop any words the program could start spouting, "it was sarcasm, I understand you don't feel, which means I'm not here because you want to make sure I'm good enough for your daughter, but because whatever ways they have here to verify I'm a, _daxamite_ , won't work."

"Blood exams would have exposed something and you would have been long in the fabled Area 51," it agreed, before motioning. "Come, the plate from where I can reveal myself has other properties they do not know about."

"Not surprising," came the dry remark.

The blonde easily stepped into the projection, and her entire body was scanned. From cellular, to molecular and even at an atomic level. All the readings and results were provided at the screen, for Alex to read and explain to her sister. Apparently the dreams were triggered quite easily without much interference, but it was clear that sunlight was being absorbed and stored, very much like a kryptonian but at a much slower pace. It would seem that once these were filled to capacity, her DNA structure would change and she would turn completely into a daxamite.

"Unless you somehow lose or discharge all the sunlight you have been absorbing," she could hear the voice, yet tell the words weren't spoken out loud. "The changes would be gradual. I have no way of saying in which exact order but, I can tell your metabolism would be first, followed by your senses, and later all these affecting your strength, speed, to finally heat vision and cold breath."

"No way of saying when these changes would start taking place?" Cat inquired, not too keen on so many changes, specially since she knew it was her humanity that helped her beloved the most.

"Now that I have your biometrics, whenever you come along you can have your palm scanned by the panel outside, and I'll be able to let you know how your levels are coming up." There was a soft silence in which the human felt a ghost of feelings caressing her arms gently and a comfort she had never felt since she was a child. "You might never reach the solar quota needed, or it might take a long time, but I can say that you're at 73.8% before the transformation begins.

"Your son might not have this ability, Cat Grant," it was a caution, "if his father has no traces, or at least not enough, of a daxamite heritage, then he won't be able to achieve this."

"We'll cross that bridge when we have to," she sighed, obviously not liking the thought of outliving her own flesh and blood, "once we tell him the truth, that is, but there are other, more pressing matters at the moment."

The door unlocked, and she knew there was nothing else that she could do. Carefully, she stepped off the plate, and made her way. Before she had taken three steps, the door opened and she had barely registered the frantic hands touching hers and looking her everywhere, making sure she was fine, before she was being embraced in a tight hug. All she could do, was melt into her beloved's touch, _surrendering_. Soon though, she registered another presence; the brunette wanted to get her results.

* * *

"I don't get it, why am I at 39.6%!?" Alex huffed.

"How much vitamin d do you receive per day?" Cat inquired.

"You spend your day inside an office!"

"I also wake up really early to start with my meditation, and then yoga," it certainly wasn't the expected answer, "and I do that once the sun is out and before going to work. Unless I have a hangover, which just finds me resting in the lounging chairs next to my son."

"Okay, so you're in the sun at mornings, big deal."

"It began after I got my big breaks and I had the luxury," the statement was clearly done with the intention of there not being bad blood between them, "I bet my own were lower than yours at your age."

Alex sighed, watching over her sister as she laid over the pseudo bed as it radiated her with sunlight. "Maybe."

In the silence, the blonde left to make a call; the protective sister followed. "Lucy. I'm calling you to check up on that excuse of boy that you wish to marry." The brunette shouldn't have been surprised; she guided them both to a rather private hall and got chairs for them.

The call took a while, and she could see just how much the older woman had dedicated to her company and how she treated CatCo as more than a child, treated it as an extension of herself. She smirked privately, amused by the complains James voiced, the visceral reaction from the CEO, and the way certain lawyer was left mediating between both. The final straw was when the man brought certain blue-eyed female into the conversation.

"Olsen, my company was standing long before Kara came along, how did you figure I manage then?" The demand was done in a hiss, the words loud despite the quiet anger they seethed with. "That's why I also have a team of seemingly competent professionals to help me out divided by departments!

"Now you see how hard it is to raise a kid who is in constant need of supervision and more than that, really _needs_ of kind words to truly grow to their full potential!" A huff, a grousing sound of desperation. "Be glad instead that _you_ aren't my assistant, and I'll be glad for the same thing! Now go hold some hands through out the process, and you better make sure they can work well on their own without you!"

Alex laughed, hearing Lucy but not her words. Cat's reply left her smiling. "Yes, the constant nursing is to be done for every single issue that arises that becomes overwhelming for them. No, I hired them with the expectations of them growing up, but I've invested too much time in them to even **bother** firing one of them, unless they grate on my nerves, like you alleged man is currently doing." She finished the call, and it was evident that if the woman could have left right then to fix things, she would have. "I swear, CatCo might collapse at this rate, without me or Kara there. This has been too long, and lunch time feels an eternity away."

"Do you really love my sister?"

The question caught the blonde by surprise, but instead of scoffing and demeaning things, or treating her own feelings like a nuisance, she gave the question honest thought and seemed to be choosing her words deliberately. It annoyed Alex to no end; all she wanted was a straight forward (and if the two were together, they clearly weren't straight but that thought had no relevance) clear, monosyllabic answer. She didn't want a speech.

"Yes." What she wanted, but now she realized she didn't want it now.

"No way, you took longer to simply answer with that!" The brunette accused.

"Then ask me a different question," honey eyes rolled, making dark ones glare.

"Just tell me why you love her." She huffed, not pleased.

"Hmmm, I know we are going nowhere, but this is still a long answer," their eyes met, "are you sure you want to hear it?"

"I asked the forsaken question, I better receive the damned answer, I don't care what kind of monologue it is."

"She has never been good at the aspects of her job that are oriented towards me; she can be a great editor, have an impressive eye for details and picking the best picture, outlining a proposal and getting the best layout design for a website," the dark-eyed girl was impressed; she hadn't known her sister had such qualities, "that she'll still get my coffee order wrong, my lettuce wrap just a bit too damp, and not truly able to tell when I need a drink vs chocolates. But she greets me every day with a smile that makes the insipid drink worth it, and as of late has been able to figure out what I needed when I need it, and getting things ready just right _before_ I even request for them.

"I should have given her a promotion ages ago, but I don't know where to put her, not when I need her close," Cat sighed in resignation. "In retrospect, that should have been clear enough that I should have let her go sooner. But once the dreams began, the more I felt the need to hold on. I'll continue to do so. For as long as I can."

Alex couldn't help it, she found Cat to be captivating when she was focused on something, and just the fact that said focus was on her sister made her long for the same, yet not be jealous. Instead, she was happy for her blonde. Just then, Hank arrived, and the fascination turned to amusement; the woman began demanding answers as to everything that was being used on her destined, going as far as to forbid certain things, not caring if it wouldn't hurt the superhero. She left no space for questions, and Kara actually did her best to comply, going as far as to refuse an ultrasound due to the frequency it used. The preliminary scan had yielded no results, and they had done several non-invasive scans that still left no answers.

It was amusing to watch, until Hank had finally enough and made Kara get the test that was done on the other two women. Finally, Alex was saddled with the older blonde, not that either complained.

"So, I must know: why didn't they use the scanner before trying the other exams?" Cat was outraged by the lack of thought, specially on her part.

"We had no idea that it could do that," the brunette supplied. "Besides, the readings wouldn't be helpful for other kind of tests, like figuring out if she had her solar batteries completely depleted or not."

"I'm not liking this. If the world finds out she's pregnant, that Supergirl is — how can I ask her to _stop_ when I was the first one to send her out?" The blonde's worry was overwhelming. "I cannot keep her confined, yet cannot keep her safe either, because despite it all I am not strong enough.

"I cannot fight her battles."

"If you're a daxamite, you might actually be able to join her."

"And do what, make her worry?" Light brown eyes turned to sharp amber. "No, for all purposes, I rather stay human, be a source of constant normalcy that her life would otherwise be lacking."

"I'm glad she has you then." Alex could at least admit so much. "Honestly I was never a fan of yours, calling her Kera, Kira, Keira, never once calling her _Kara_ ; I hated you for it."

"And look at what good that would have done," the young blonde stepped out, "you already know all she would do is kiss me."

"I don't need a reason," Kara said, holding her love from behind. "I guess we're done here. I _am_ pregnant, and even if the girl will be completely kryptonian, she's still Cat's daughter."

She tenderly held her honey-eyed honey, while the woman softly blushed.

"Can we leave now?" Cat demanded, looking utterly drained. "I need a cheeseburger salad and my Lexapro. I also want to get back to CatCo before _Jimmy_ makes it collapse."

* * *

Okay so, it was bad, but at least they hadn't spiraled out of control; it had been close though. With Cat back, things finally got right back on track, and with Kara there things moved more smoothly. After lunch and solving the fiasco, since Cat could do it on her own but anyone else would certainly need Kara, and with neither of them available, it had proved to be challenging for both, Lucy and James. Still, any immediate fires were taken down swiftly.

"Keira," the blonde was in front of her boss immediately. "Think this carefully: is there anyone in the office you would like to tell about what has transpired in the last 24 hours?"

Kara gave it deep thought. Clark was the first person she had to tell before anyone else, followed by Eliza, and that left real co-workers. With some apprehension, she thought telling Winn would be for the best, but after the kiss and the whole deal with his father, she wasn't entirely sure. She would certainly tell James and Lucy, not everything but the most important facts, which still left her with the Winn-factor to sort. To share or not to share, that was her current dilemma. For all thoughts and purposes, she simply nodded.

"Okay, I'm just going to give you some advice; let your cousin and foster mother know first, then you can let the others in. I'm counting on your discretion," the older woman added, "and you're moving as soon as you can to my place. Meaning today if possible.

"I'm thinking we can have a dialog with Carter during dinner," she mused, smile already in place, "he's going to be happy."

"What about Adam?"

"Hmmmm, I'm going to have to speak to your mother's wisdom regarding letting them know entirely, or getting their readings in some other fashion," her eyes turned hard. "I know you and Adam grew close, but the trust I had in him, he made sure to blow to smithereens."

"You have as much choice on whom we share this with as I do," she leaned over the desk and took her boss' hand. "So if you don't want us to share with others, or certain others, I'll respect your wishes."

"The only one I'm interested in sharing this with, is my son," she stated in a clipped voice; it went to show just how far Adam had fallen, "I do wish not to share with my mother and Adam. Unless you want to make it public."

"Isn't the reception going to be public?"

"How long do I stay for such events?"

"Half an hour tops," blue-eyes went wide with enlightenment, "ah, we won't staying for long either way."

"Indeed. Go make your calls, you can stay in the office or use the balcony."

"I promise not to be out of sight."

The pointed look from amber eyes made it clear; that was no joking matter. Still, Kara chuckled and went to the balcony, sitting over the rail as she made her first call.

 _"Hey, little older cousin," he teased, and the sounds at the background let her know with whom she was speaking. "I must admit, I'm surprised by the call. What's so urgent that it cannot be done through instant messaging?"_

"Uh, hey um, cousin," he chuckled at her nerves, "yeah, I . . . ah, guess I better just say it: I'm pregnant."

A sudden whoosh was heard before the line went dead. Suddenly, the blonde felt dread and nerves, and a self-consciousness that she had never felt before. Knowing better than to wait on the rail, specially since the Man of Steel was coming there himself, she decided to make her next call with her feet on the floor. When her cousin arrived after dealing with whatever issue he had saving the world, and from whatever corner of it he was in, she wanted to be dressed for the encounter and have Cat with her. Her foster mother finally answered though.

 _"Kara! So nice to hear from you!"_

"Hey Eliza, I mean, _mom_ ," she smiled and rolled her eyes at her own stupidity. "I have surprising news; I'm pregnant."

 _"If this is a joke, it isn't a good one, and it can only be a joke," at the silence with which the remark was met, the woman began panicking. "Oh God! No, Kara — how is this possible?"_

"I'm destined with a daxamite," she began, embarrassed, before fully explaining things. At least her mom kept quiet. "So I'm going to be moving with her, most likely tonight."

 _"Her."_

Kara frowned a bit and bit her lip. "Is that going to be a problem?"

 _"It's just surprising, that's all," her foster mother sounded faint, and she became alarmed. "I also expected this from Alex first, and certainly not any time soon . . . ."_

"Eliza —"

 _"You need to give me the address, I'm coming over," the tone seemed to be desperate. As though knowing what her child was going to say, she continued speaking, this time her voice was strong and collected. "Kara, I will **not** accept arguments about this!"_

"Are you okay?" Cat was suddenly by her side, looking mildly worried.

"My foster mother is coming over."

"Great, let's see if we can convince your sister to take the other guest room; now my mother wouldn't be able to stay there."

"I had no idea you had two spare bedrooms."

"You're sleeping in the third," the blonde cleared her throat; "until we know how Carter is going to take this, and even if he takes it really well, I don't think it would be a good impression sleeping in the same room."

Kara sighed in mild dejection, "I guess we'll still have dreams." She turned back to her phone, where Eliza had been demanding more and more information. "Eliza, it's all good. There are several guest rooms, you can take one."

"Hello, Agent Scully," Cat said to her own phone, already making plans of having her assistant's family over. "I won't divulge my sources; now, how do you feel about staying over with me and your sister? There are plenty of rooms for you to pick on.

"Yes, sounds good tomorrow," Kara, unfortunately, couldn't pay attention to that conversation and still give her foster mother the attention she deserved, "no, Carter won't have any problems with this."

* * *

Note: No, I wanted the Carter meeting in this chapter myself!

The story is writing itself, so I apologize  
I'm trying to keep things consistent, so any discrepancies that are pointed out are welcome

So for the meetings to come, any special observations or cool dialogs any of you might want? Carter getting into a Nerf gun battle with Alex just to test her out?

Also: thoughts on the Superman face-to-face conversation is welcome!


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer_ : Man of Steel (2013) is part of the DC world and was directed by Zack Snyder.

 **Destiny Dreams**

"No, Carter won't have any problems with this."

"Yes mom, everything will be ready." Kara decided to not care and hugged her destiny from behind, sighing softly in relief at the contact. "I promise. Bye."

"Oh and . . . _Alex_ ," it was clear that she had decided against changing the name, "please ask the AI what kind of diet your sister should eat while she's here on Earth. I'll be expecting you at CatCo to leave for dinner."

With that, Cat ended her call and leaned further in the embrace. It felt natural, to just sway in the balcony. It felt like those first dreams they had shared, although this time without music. What they heard was clearly not an outside stimulus, but something only the two of them could; being that close, meant the older woman could hear the tall blonde's heartbeat, sharing her own's beating and that provided them the rhythm.

"We'll send my driver to pick your mom up as soon as she arrives," she said; it was more of a gasp, as succulent lips traced the bare skin of her neck with not-quite kisses. "How did it go with your other relative?"

"He's coming as soon as he finishes work," her glinting eyes made her meaning evident, "so do you mind giving me some kind of errand to run?"

". . ." Hazel eyes stared blankly back. "So I'm not figuring out his secret identity?"

"I . . . am honestly, not sure," she hadn't thought that way back, but then again it might be for the best, if they met, although they had already met. "Maybe?"

"It's okay." She smiled at her love, "I didn't divulge yours, I won't reveal his either."

"I know."

"I want you to have the conversation with your friends here, in my office," she stated, "we can say you're moving with me because I know how hard it is to have a child at your age without the financial stability."

"How about you say that?" The younger woman requested with a teasing smile, not quite teasing.

"Do all of them know the truth?" At the answering blush, Cat chuckled, "it's fine, I'll assume my observation skills are better than any of theirs."

"Hands down."

"Okay, I need to get ready to meet your cousin; is it too early to start drinking?"

"That never bothered you before."

"I thought this was a relation?" She shrugged mildly. "Having a child means changing some habits."

"You _do_ realize that I'm the one pregnant, right?"

"You do realize that you're addicted to me?" Another soft gasp, and she softly untangled themselves. "I'm not risking a hickey. Chop chop Keira, your sister is also coming along, so it might work out if you and your cousin help move everything that's important. We can use the CatChopper to move things, since it's going to report traffic.

"You'll have to check the lease and such."

Kara only smiled. Before rounding up her crew, she decided to take flight and start moving her things. She opted for using her cape to carry them in. First things, were her art supplies, the next trip was done with her music equipment and computer, followed by her small fantasy library, including her educational games, which all fit in four shoe boxes, and her clothes in traveling luggage. She began sweating over the fact that, _maybe_ , the copter wouldn't be enough. Cat suddenly appeared on the rooftop, calling her over. Once dressed and going down, she heard something that made her very, _very_ embarrassed.

"Mr. Kent!" It was Winn, fanboy-ing all over Superman's secret identity. "May I say, I'm a huge fan of your work, _both of them_ , and if I could get an autograph — _both_ if possible, but still. Huge fan."

"Really hobbit, you may be handsome, that doesn't mean men might find you attractive," Cat stated, and Kara was grateful that everyone else fled after they heard their boss speak the first word. "I mean, getting over your crush on my assistant is a wise choice indeed, but I suggest you aim on someone more your age.

"Millennials," she huffed, then turned to her former colleague, "Clark, you said you needed to speak with my assistant, seeing as she _is_ **my** assistant, and no matter what your best pal Jimmy might say, I refuse to be left out of whatever-it-is you both have to talk about."

"Mr. Kent — Miss Grant, might your office be available —"

"Come along." Kara sighed in relief, not sure if her blushing face was good or bad. "Keira, if you're feeling sick, make sure to be able to reach the bathroom on your own this time."

The last was said softly and with a smirk. The teasing made her feel, oddly enough, more comfortable — it was part of _their_ routine, something **_normal_**. Once they were at the office, Cat did something she seldomly did and that not many people had knowledge of; draw the curtains shut to ensure privacy. Afterwards, she went to her bar to make sure she had her strongest brand of poison close at hand in case she needed it. There was an endless array of reasons for Clark to be there and asking for **her** assistant, one which was that he wanted to take her promising talent away, another which was to learn more about Cat; neither were, at present, a welcome option, though she was sure Kara deserved whatever employment the man could offer.

"So Clark, what brings you to my little paradise, seeking my much sought-after, talented assistant?" She asked, already feeling tired, with a tumbler at hand.

"If I'm here, it means she knows about your situation, yet doesn't know of mine," he spoke and the older woman turned around sharply. The sight that greeted her made her want to melt on the floor and remain boneless for years. "Kara?"

"She won't tell," Kara whispered, holding the man's hands to her lower abdomen, lower lip quivering.

"Hey, baby girl," it was the closest he could say in terms of endearment; any other wouldn't do at the present time, and he opened his arms, "I can see it _growing_."

Cat heard but decided she wouldn't intrude unless requested. She entertained herself filling two tumblers with chocolate, one for their guest and the other for herself and her beloved. Her will steeled itself against the temptation of pouring two fingers of bourbon and drinking it dry; the relief might require it, that it still was a silly notion.

"She, she's a girl," she supplied, tears in her eyes, going to his embrace and finally crying when she felt his strong arms surrounding her. "I cannot be your baby girl any more cousin; _she_ 's going to be **_our_** baby girl."

"But — how? No human should be capable of such feat. I mean, our DNA is much too complex for such results."

"Um, look, this is . . . more the sort of incident that, you could say, was inevitable," she replied with a blush, smiling when her boss went to stand besides her and their hands joined; the petite blonde took it as an invitation to join in.

"Clark Kent, I should have imagined this was how your little girlfriend got all the Superman exclusives; mind you, when I got my first interview with your cousin, I had no idea she and my assistant were the same." Cat stated in a clipped tone, but still offering him the chocolates and gesturing to the couch; they sat, Kara on the corner with her love besides, while the _Man of Steel_ sat in front of them. "I must admit I always suspected but right now, everything makes sense."

"Cat," he frowned a bit. "What do you mean?"

"All those dreams that weren't dreams," she prompted, making his eyes open in surprise. "Going beyond those awkward moments of comfortable silence in which all we did was stare at one another, just for you to ignore them. Well, whatever, you were always the silent, strong type which was enough, but the comfort and safety made you nervous, which was fine as well."

"Wait, you had dreams with my cousin?"

"It never went beyond companionable silence, at least for me; _he_ always found them weird." A roll of hazel eyes. "Guess that was for the best; I can't imagine Carter being his son and for you to now have my daughter. Too odd and strange, seeing as I would be with him and not you."

"Wait, you mean if those dreams had escalated," he looked between both women and sighed in resignation, raising his arms in defeat, specially at the possessive stance of her cousin's hold on the older woman. "Well, I'm jealous. I've considered adopting, but for now it's just a dream.

"That still doesn't explain how a dream could enable both of you to have a child."

"The dream happened because, apparently, I'm a descendant of an alien race called daxamite." Cat provided, sighing a bit. "It still feels too much like magic. Either way, I'm glad that you know now; if I give you a call, I hope you realize why and come to her aid."

"I don't need —"

"Kara, little cousin, please don't fight it this time like you did with Reactron," Superman placed the glass on the table on the collective coaster before kneeling in front of the young blonde. "This, is a child of Krypton, she's as much my responsibility as she's yours."

She wanted to fight it, but the imploring honey eyes were her undoing. With a sigh, she took her cousin's hand and gave it a soft squeeze.

"Now, you're more than just a cousin," he remarked, giving her a soft look, "you're my sister, and I'm your brother."

"You can be her godfather," Cat remarked dryly.

"Sounds good, I'll take both of my godchildren out sometime," Clark replied, amused.

"Wait, you're Carter's —"

"I'm an only child, he was the only man I about trust more than anything, Carter's father not-withstanding at that moment," the amber-eyed blonde remarked, clearly not wanting to go into details. "Even if it means getting Louise tagging along, I'm still glad Carter can call Clark."

"Our girl's name won't be anything along the C's or the K's."

"But Claire is nice!" He replied with a soft laugh, going back to his seat, taking his glass and munching on some chocolates.

"Earth has a costume of naming children after old or gone relatives," the 'siblings' turned serious at the current topic. "However, Alura isn't exactly a common name and would only raise suspicion. Also, since we now know more about my own heritage, I think it would be nice to mix these.

"Alma, her name is Alma." She smiled as she placed her hand over the abdomen.

"For the shared souls that gave her life?" The man asked softly, smiling tenderly and standing and pulling Cat up. "If there's anyone I trust to be good to her — to them, is you."

" _Alma_ ," the way the name rolled off her tongue, made everything else fit in place and Kara knew, the child liked it; Clark hugged the older blonde before taking the taller woman into the embrace. "Now I'm wondering how my aunt is going to react to this."

Cat gave them an intense look, before giving them both soft kisses to their cheeks. "I believe you both have other things to talk about," she began, stepping away and going to her desk, "I do have a media conglomerate to worry about.

"Wilt, get me a latte!" She demanded as soon as she was sitting.

"Cat, can you give me your address?" Kara requested as she brought the other glass with chocolates to her boss. "I want Clark to help me move some stuff; it turned out to be more than just my desktop computer and some books."

"Your cousin knows the address," she clicked her tongue, then shrugged, "considering you stayed with Carter in one of the penthouses close to CatCo that I own, Clark would visit Carter some weekends while he was growing."

Left with those thoughts, Kara became a bit nervous, yet took her cousin away; she signaled that they were taking the candy, and the busy woman nodded and gave them a soft wave of dismissal. Once on the roof, looking all over National City, Clark's eyes went to where Kara's things were. They shared the sweets, and the man gave her a look. Shrugging a bit, and with absolute nonchalance, they changed into their hero alter egos, and they wrapped the goodies on their respective capes. Leaving the tumbler in a carefully positioned place, they left. The blonde kryptonian had her art supplies, musical goodies and shoe boxes, while the other had the computer, and luggage.

"How's the art going?" He asked softly, smiling as he guided them through the city.

"I . . . honestly, I really don't know how to answer that," she frowned a bit, "I mean, you saw my first piece, and even to you it's strange. Yet, for some reason, humans like them."

The man laughed at that. "It's intriguing actually, how you offer a unique perspective of UV rays to your pictures, and they don't quite see it."

"I know! Infrared was a bit hard to acquire, the lacquered finish only placed at certain points and even then, coating it with some oil paints," she glanced at him. "Sorry."

"No need to apologize," he teased, smiling, "I still don't understand why you sign them as K. C."

"Because if you read it backwards, it spells C. K."

"Clark Kent."

"Yeah."

They flew in companionable silence. Kara loved the feeling of being able to fly besides her cousin, in her city, and without any immediate attention. She chuckled a bit; it wouldn't be surprising if Cat would want to show Lois up by getting Clark to do an interview with her. As though reading her mind, Superman got a call and a request for just that, simple questions regarding his little cousin, his expectations of her and a little, if possible, about their bond. She laughed when the man reluctantly agreed with a sigh.

"Don't worry, I'll transcribe it and make sure she won't tarnish your good name while bashing the one she gave me."

"She has always been unique, wielding a special brand of tough love," Clark stated with a grin; they were flying high enough to be under radar, and low enough to not get caught in air traffic. "I won't deny my surprise though."

"Krypton doesn't — _didn't_ — have the word misogyny in its vocabulary, or the labels they have here for me to not have found them puzzling, besides all the expectations regarding being a woman." Kara remarked with a soft shrug. "There were arranged marriages, but these were between houses; if you were compatible at intellectual, physical, emotional and at a point, spiritual level, you could be arranged with any one of the house regardless of gender.

"You know, I suspect my mother and father named me after your mother, and that they named you after me." Apparently, she was easily embarrassed by the topic at hand.

"Well, I've learned about our family's motto and I believe, now more than ever, _we_ need to stick to it."

"You mean you," she teased, giggling as she flew close and pushed him a little off course, never mind that he knew where they were going, "I'm a good team player."

"I'm sure," he ruffled her hair with a grin. "I have to call Lois and let her know I'll be by later than expected."

"And about the interview?" She was a bit scared; how would the woman react?

The brunet chuckled at that. "She has actually been pushing me to do this, but don't be surprised if she later on requests for you to return the favor."

"Makes me wonder how gracefully Cat's going to take that one," she murmured to herself, giving it some thought.

"Probably going to request to sit there," he stated with another laugh. "God and Rao, our lives seem to be tangling around each other.

"I always thought that only happened in Soap Operas."

"Didn't know you watched those."

"I'm more partial to Homeland, truth be told," he replied, "heard X-files are making a return, looking forward to it."

"I'm really psyched about it too!" The blonde offered her most beaming smile, "and they are making a new Ghostbusters movie!"

"Female lead actresses right?"

"Yeah!"

He chuckled at that. "You're still a kid," he teased.

"Hey!"

They arrived, but simply left her things on the roof on the greenhouse at the top. It was an amazing house; no wonder why Cat owned several buildings throughout the city, always keeping the penthouses for herself. Others, like Dirk Armstrong and Maxwell Lord, owned a few others, although Dirk's properties were being left alone and not quite tarnished, except for one or two. Her boss was right; the man _was_ a walking personification of white male privilege.

The house was truly impressive though, huge and with good lighting and rather removed from the city. After taking her fill of it, knowing she was going to love the quiet and perhaps draw and paint and sculpture now more than ever, they left.

"Last I heard, you had your own place," he gave her a quizzical look, "I'm guessing your paintings have something to do with it?"

"Oh! Yeah, there's someone who has been buying my stuff since I began working with charities," it had begun after Jeremiah's death and learning that there were orphans in this world, just like her, making her want to help but with a meager allowance, she couldn't, so she began painting. Kara frowned a bit, puzzled, since her unknown benefactor kept trying to find her, but respecting her wishes, "they always buy and make sure I get in cash the same amount it sells at auctions.

"It does help me out a lot, although I can't place that amount of cash on my bank account without raising suspicion, so I keep it in cash mostly," in a little reinforced titanium box she sealed in with heat vision, "and I do give part of it to the foundations I try to help."

"Seriously," he gave her a penetrating look, "you do more for this world than you'll ever receive credit for.

"Come, I'll race ya!"

They made it back in record time. They had to be careful though, with their speed and windows and airplanes. They still made it back in less time. Kara went to an alley, got dressed and resumed her work as inconspicuously as possible, actually bringing a bulletproof latte for the boss. As soon as she arrived, she found the office in an uproar; Superman was out by the balcony of CatCo speaking to Cat Grant! Had something happened to Supergirl? What was going on?! It was buzz worthy indeed; good thing that even if they filmed them speaking, if any of this leaked to other media news, an employee would lose their life.

Interesting enough, Winn had a camera setup and was live broadcasting; Cat was already getting a media frenzy and Kara could only wonder how much Clark already knew.

"I still can't believe it, _Superman_ is giving her an exclusive!" Winn hissed. "Do you know what they're talking about?"

"I guess it's a safe bet to say: Supergirl."

"Can't you hear them?" He whispered, trying to appear inconspicuous just for others to glance their way.

"Winn, be careful of your words," she begged softly, "I ratted myself out to Cat, I don't need your help getting the entire office to learn."

"Hey, it was worth a shot," he defended with a sigh. "Sorry."

She just shrugged, and did what everyone else in the office wanted to do, she entered the lion's den. Much to everyone's surprise, and somehow keeping out of camera, she gave her boss the latte. The woman took it without questions, and everyone watched in awe as the _Man of Steel_ gave the young blonde a smile and how the girl acted as was to be expected.

"Will you be leaving soon?" She had asked, eyes downcast; it had been too long since she had been able to speak with him, even if they never spoke of serious things.

"I got myself invited for dinner," he replied equally soft, giving her his most charming smile.

She left with a blush because she could tell he knew what she had been feeling. Why did she feel like a child seeking his protection, when she was the one who was sent to protect him?! But, she also knew that they wouldn't take long and Cat would ask her to transcribe the interview. So she waited inside, still flustered. She turned around just as he left and opened the door for the hazel-eyed blonde.

"Keira, be sure to receive Mr. Kent's chocolate glass, ask him if he would like something stronger, otherwise fill me on some jellies," the woman began, as well as giving her her phone. "Get going as quickly as you can about this interview, I will be needing my phone back; I don't want copies of it done."

"Yes Miss Grant." Kara replied dutifully, already with a filled glass of treats, giving it to the woman as she took the phone. "Right away," she said as she left, saluting for no other reason than hurrying away.

She greeted her cousin as he came by the stairs, glass empty of sweets and she pouted. "Mr. Kent, would you like something stronger to drink? Perhaps more sweets? I'm sure Miss Grant wouldn't mind sharing some of her jelly beans."

"Are they Bertie Bott's?" He asked with genuine intrigue just as the private elevator dinged.

"Kara!"

"Carter!" She called back, clearly surprised and not ready for his crushing hug; if it wasn't because of her cousin, she might have actually fallen and embarrassed herself and the boy. "What are you doing here?"

"Please don't panic," he said with a laugh, "I actually came here to surprise you and my mom!"

"Oh!" He grinned, clearly pleased.

"Hey champ, no greeting for me?" Clark asked, face expressing his slight hurt; he went as far as to press his hand to his heart, "I'm hurt; have you already forgotten all about me?"

"He has moved on to greener pastures," Cat remarked dryly, smiling tenderly when her son eyed the other man. "Go on honey, he still hasn't learned to bite."

"I believe hugs are perfect ways of conveying feelings among men," Clark stated with a nod, extending his arms and sighing in relief when the boy returned it with zealousness. "If that's what your father has been teaching you, then he'll regret asking for more time with you when you could have been with me and Lois."

"I've missed you, signore," the boy remarked in his best Italian accent.

"Nice! Where did you learn?"

"Assassin's Creed," Carter replied with a shrug, "not as cool as Settlers of Catan, but the solo missions are good."

"That's, how I learned the most about culture," Kara revealed, fidgeting with her glasses at the same time as Clark.

"Okay nerd twins, enough about games; Carter, I don't want triplets," the tease was so evident, it was surprising how no one else saw it; maybe that was why no one else saw Superman and Supergirl there either; they still couldn't conceive the thought of a motherly Cat. "You can show Clark around; Keira — sorry, _Kara_ ," and the blonde's pulse spiked, "has work to do. As do the rest of you! Chop chop."

Everyone scattered, and it was only the guest's quick intervention that prevented the assistant from reacting to her name. She would be embarrassed, but she couldn't be.

"Guess we'll play later, and at least she's dropping the dumb name." Carter told her with a soft pout, before turning to his godfather and requested more stories about his hero, Superman. "Godfather, please, this way."

The siblings laughed at his antics and parted ways.

* * *

 _Now he isn't as interesting as our own super hero, Supergirl, but they are family. In an effort to learn more about her, I managed to land an exclusive with this caped hero, who graciously accepted to answer a few questions._

"Before we start, there's something I need you to know," Cat said softly, taking her phone out and getting ready to start recording, "I expect my son's godfather for dinner."

The woman pressed the screen and began speaking. "So, _Superman_ , is Supergirl really your cousin?" She began, finding it key to reinforce this, but also to test his resolve when he had called her sister.

"Yes, she is."

"Great! Do you mind telling me _why_ or _how_ her story is different from yours?" She wasn't pulling any punches. "You're both from Krypton, both with super powers, although you're clearly older —"

"Actually, I'm not," he interrupted with a laugh, and at her intrigued look, he grinned. "She lived in Krypton for thirteen years before being sent here, to protect me, while I was sent as a baby."

"So she's actually thirteen years older than you?" Cat couldn't believe it. "Explain. I refuse to believe she's anything but a millennial."

"Um, to put it simply, her escape pod was sent after mine, got sidetracked for about, twenty four years or so." Cat looked disturbed, and he nodded. "Unlike me, who has known this world as my only home, she lost hers.

"I managed to find her, taught her to control her new powers under a yellow sun, taught her English, and taught her that all she had left to do, was make her own path." Cat was silent, stricken; she still had no idea what to do but she was definitely writing the article. How, she really had no idea. He decided to continue speaking. "She's a quick learner; English was a challenge, but that also changed with practice and fluency."

"And she _still_ wants to save this place?" Cat was aghast at the selflessness of her assistant. "It's like she doesn't know evil!"

"So when she wasn't around, what was your broadcast about?"

"It was honest, I'm just now more impressed by her," the woman replied in a scathing manner. "So does she have any hobbies?"

"She's a creative soul; guess it comes from loving science too much and never finding such an outlet in her youth," he added offhandedly; he was sure the woman would exercise caution when writing the article. "Funny though; she has been helping humans about a year after arriving."

"Do enlighten me."

"She paints, and most of these are up for charity auctions for different fundraisers," he gave her an amused look, "she's why I caught all those frauds, actually."

At that moment, Kara dropped by with a latte, just to quickly leave after exchanging a few words. Cat was having to control her impulse of hugging the girl; they were on camera after all.

"I believe, you're needed back at work," he said with a smile.

"You're lucky I like your cousin and manage to tolerate you," she groused.

"Ah, about that, I want to make a statement;" he cleared his throat with a smirk, "it's not because she has proved herself as a super hero — that was always her choice, I never asked her to or not to, become involved in the hero business — but, because she's my only living relative, the only other living being on this planet who can wear this crest with me. She's not my cousin, she's my sister, and I'm proud to call her that."

"Got it," was the caustic remark, "now leave before your make my office more of a circus."

"Oh come now, you don't need my help for that," he replied with a cheeky grin, just to laugh and fly off.

 _In the end, there are so many different ways to help others that we forget about the little things that can be done. Donating for a good cause, even as an anonymous person, can truly cause a difference. Have no doubt, I'll be checking every foundation I try my best to aid with at their events, and be on the lookout for any possible painting that could be hers. For all I know, I might actually bought several of her paintings already._

* * *

Note: Come on! Keep those ideas coming! It helps me keep my muse entertained and enthused!  
In regards to the interview: I have never conducted one or have been part of, so I apologize for any discrepancies.  
In regards to the article: thing that I am doubtful of writing but for the sake of laughter and just because it does fit, it would be titled _Keeping Up With The Kryptonians_ or, _Family Ties_ ; the second would be too boring, the first too much fun when J'onn reads it and glares at the blonde "I swear I never said anything about the reality show! Really!"


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer_ : I'm not sure if I'm the first person to come up with **_SuperBatman_** but, whatever; shout out to it

Note: Special thanks to Rtarara, for her contribution to my insane ideas, xD

 **Destiny Dreams**

Alex had no idea what to expect when she finally arrived at CatCo, Hank having dropped her off in a weird gesture of solidarity and paternity . . . it made her feel more on edge. She had visit several times before, but it was always short, brief and concise visits that had more to do with her job, and with being a sister. She began wondering if, by any chance, Cat already knew of the 'Supergirl _Work_ Base of Operations' (HQ being the alien's apartment) and if the others knew that their boss knew or not.

All thoughts left her when she noticed Carter having a serious rock-paper-scissors match against Clark, with Cat speaking softly to her assistant, who was crying by her desk. The rest of the office was empty, not even Winn, Lucy and James left. Overprotective big sister mode was automatically activated at the sight, and even if she knew better than to blame the Queen of All Media, little else made sense. At least, not for her immediate thought process and it was the older woman comforting her sister.

Later on she would wonder why she didn't think that maybe, her sister had spoken with her core (and only) friends and that it might have gone horribly wrong. She doubted that James would be irresponsible in his response but Winn, he might have taken things personally — once again, those thoughts weren't present at the moment.

"What have you done!?" She whispered in a threatening tone, going up to the hazel-eyed blonde. "Why is she crying?!"

"Demanding answers?" Cat sniffed, looking bored and mildly irritated. "I have invited you to my workspace, I'm starting to rethink welcoming you to dinner at my house, and do _not_ tempt me so, _Alice_ Danvers."

"Cat —"

"Mom, is everything okay?" Carter had quickly picked on the hostility, but instead of going all protective, he spoke gently from the side, so Alex wouldn't perceive him as threat. "What's going on?"

"Carter, come here," his mother beckoned, not minding that the dark-eyed brunette's muscles tensed at the motion, "I taught you better manners than this."

The silence was short lived as the boy extended a hand in greeting. "Hi, I'm Carter Grant, I can see you know my mom, and from what I can tell, you're Kara's sister, probably older."

Stunned, the woman took the offered hand. "Alex Danvers."

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Alex Danvers," he said with a tentative smile, giving the hand a firm shake before releasing it, but not taking it away unless the other party did so first. "So, are you older than Kara?"

"How could you tell?"

"Your body language screams of wild animal energy," he said with a shrug, finally letting his arm drop as soon as the contact was dissolved, "you're probably a gamer or in law-enforcement of some kind, and you became extremely jumpy when you saw her crying."

"Carter, despite sharing a last name, that doesn't mean Alex is going to react like Kara to all the information —" Cat had been caught between a rock, and a hard place; her son hated it when she called her assistant by any name other than her given one, and the kiss she was receiving wasn't the way she wanted to reveal things to the boy. "Ah great."

"Guess the cat is out of the bag," Clark remarked with a smirk, receiving a glare form the older woman. "Hey, cousin."

"Hi." Alex had no real ground to stand when speaking with the older kryptonian, specially when he called her cousin. She soon realized that the rather smart boy was gaping at the two blondes. "Um, hey kid, you okay?"

"Mom, Kara — since when?!" He looked close to exploding, and his grin only turned wider when the blue-eyed girl groaned and hid her blushing face on the crook of the other blonde's neck. "Woah, are these the special news you were going to tell me?"

"I'm sorry buddy," Kara began in earnest, turning to face him with huge, imploring eyes.

"No, the news are others," Cat interrupted, and raised her hand before anyone else could speak. "First, dinner. Also, Carter, now that you know first hand what happens when I say her name, I hope you'll understand why I'll be sticking to Keira."

"Alright, I'm not going to care about the other news," he began seriously, looking at both, his mother and best friend, "so for now, I want to know how this happened."

"I'm thinking that's going to have to wait too," Clark said, "I believe the car is here; whether they chose to speak during the trip, is not up for debate."

"Fine, as long as I can listen to DJ Claire "Comet" Punk's latests mix, it's all cool."

With that, they all went to the elevator, not before Alex whispered at her sister's ear " _do they know?_ " so softly that only those with super hearing heard; the only answer a shake of the head.

* * *

The trip had gone without much problems, with Carter asking Clark for help with some math problem, just for the boy's godfather to guide him to the younger blonde; Kara had wicked math skills that were, literally, out of their planet. Had she managed to stay longer on her own planet, it would be likely that she would have brought them a gift of advanced physics to disprove or reaffirm some of their own theories. She would have had a harder time adapting though.

"You're taking trigonometry and pre-calc?" Kara was quite impressed.

"At that rate, he'll be taking an AP course during sophomore year," Alex said with wonder.

"No, that would be in his junior year," Cat remarked, watching with interest as her assistant and son bonded; she hadn't been there the first time it happened. "He already began high school. He can already work finances; when he aced that course, I gave him some initial cash to play on Wall Street; he tripled it and goes there from time to time."

"He buys his own games," Clark said with a chuckle, "if I'm not wrong, he is why Kara bought those BioWare games."

Alex gave them an incredulous look, "you do realize the rating it has?"

"I got some mods to make sure those scenes get skipped," the woman replied with a shrug, "and it's not like it's overly graphic, it simply gives the allusion of what's happening behind the tents."

She smirked when her assistant's ears began turning red. It wasn't long before they arrived.

* * *

"Woah!" Alex couldn't control herself; the house had big spaces and a tall ceiling.

"Wow . . . ." Kara agreed.

"This place is huge!" The sisters chorused.

It was then that certain images caught their attention; oil paintings, acrylic, carbon, and even a few with mixed carbon and acrylic or carbon and oil. Even some sculptures made of stone, a chess set made of ivory; plant ivory Kara knew, she had searched for a plant which seeds had the same texture and feel. Every single piece of art on display, she had made, for one cause or another; the ivory was done to aid towards the stop of killing elephants or taking their tusks. She had a feeling that every single piece of work she had ever done, would be found within the Grant estate.

"Kara, correct me if I'm wrong —" Clark began, frown evident.

"You aren't," Alex answered, having no qualms about interrupting the man, taking deep breaths in an effort to calm down. "What kind of game is this!?"

"Alex!" Kara began.

"No!" But, the blonde prevented her sister from speaking further. " _Kara_!"

"No Alex, stop, both of you," her eyes met her . . . _brother's_ , leaving her meaning clear; the alien wasn't joking, she didn't want either of them to speak further of the subject.

"Mom, Kara, what's going on?" Carter asked, frowning; he couldn't piece the puzzle, he was missing a few pieces.

"I was wondering the same thing," Cat stated, amused.

"Miss Grant — sorry, it'll take some time to get used to it," Kara began, blushing at her mistake and finally stepping away from her sister, who, although still enraged, didn't speak any further. "Cat," she began again, "these are some interesting pieces."

"Indeed they are," Cat remarked dryly, eyes narrowed. "I do hope we don't have any more secrets hidden; we learned one of mine earlier today; _together_.

"I thought you were serious about our relation." The last statement hurt them both, but the pair kept distance and silence.

Carter, for his part, approached a small painting. "Mom told me this was the first piece she had ever gotten; CatCo had just been released and was starting to get in motion, mom still working on her tv show and everything just seemed to be in place. She was rising," he turned to face his mother, smile radiating, the piece he spoke of an abstract concept of black, white, and red; _blood_ red, "and she decided to go to a charity auction, one that supported orphans among the US."

"When I saw the piece, I knew the person who made it, knew what it felt like, the desolate feeling of being left alone and stranded," Cat took on the narrative; she might have told her son the story at different times, but it was still her story to tell. "The woman who painted this, the girl, because no one can convince me otherwise, knows very well what it feels like to be alone and in pain, even if there are people around. Even if they share blood but refuse to acknowledge us, or if they don't share blood, but the pain isn't one that they can share."

"Because they chose to bear it alone," Kara finished, tears running down her cheeks. "Oh Cat, I never knew."

"No one does, no one was meant to," the blonde turned to her beloved, extending her own hand, finally allowing everyone to see the lonely tear trailing down, "until you came along, and you knew my pain."

"Wait, so Kara is the one who made all these?" Carter was amazed and completely gobsmacked.

"Yeah, I knew she kept her art up but only for charities, she never sold any of them for her own benefit," Clark looked at the couple, feeling with certainty that even if he had been interested in Cat and their dreams, that the woman would have withdrawn from them. "I hope you both realize that was binds you goes beyond what you just discovered today."

"I still can't believe it; this is too much of a coincidence!" Alex began ranting, frustrated. "Kara, how can you be sure she didn't know!? How can I be sure _you_ didn't know?!"

"I would have told you!" The blonde responded, hurt evident. "Alex, you're my sister! If I had known all along, I would have told you!"

"And if _I_ had known, I would have pushed her into going to a gallery display of her pieces and flaunt the fact that I had them all _and_ , that she's my assistant," Cat remarked, tone dry. "I didn't want her to know who I was, however; I kept up the animosity and made my purchases through different agents. Sure, the fundraisers knew I was the one purchasing it, but just as they didn't reveal the artist, they kept my name out."

"Why?"

"In the competitive world she landed on, if people learned about her fascination, a competitor might have taken more interest in the piece than on donating," Clark said fidgeting with his glasses. "It's also a way of ensuring that the one who buys the piece is genuinely interested, and won't allow the effort the artist invested go to waste."

"I believe, even some of your pieces that weren't signed, I found," the Queen gave her knight a critical look, "my dream, you have a _very_ unique way of working and out-of-this-world representations."

"The kelpie, unicorn, pegasus with shark teeth and double eyelids," Carter shook his head, "never mind the one with the wild felines sharing their favorite herbivore, as if they were exchanging extravagant dishes from their home countries. The abstract ones are puzzling, but the ones of fractals . . . ."

"The fractals are our favorites," mother and son intoned, and the boy gave his mother a hug.

"Miss Grant," a woman in late to mid forties with bronze skin and slim built, suddenly arrived. "Your dinner is served.

"The dish washer is empty and ready for use, all the guests rooms ready," Carter began guiding them towards the dining room as the woman spoke to the head of the household, "although the one your mother frequently uses still makes me uncomfortable to enter. I swear, even if she hasn't been there in a while, it's almost as if her energy festers. Oh, and the things I found on the roof have been placed throughout the house."

"Thank you, Padma," Cat replied, sighing at the fact that one of her guest room was rendered useless. "The amount of inhabitants might increase for a while again, perhaps a few in a rather permanent fashion, I honestly don't know yet."

"I'll make sure my family knows," the house keeper replied with a nod. "My mother would still love to see you during Christmas."

"Considering how infuriating it leaves mine, I might finally agree," the blonde sighed, before smiling at the other woman, tucking a raven lock behind an ear. "I'm glad you're my son's godmother."

"I'm glad to be part of the family, despite your mother," Padma said in turn, patting the pale hand. "I believe your guests are waiting, Miss Grant."

"One of these days you'll drop the act," the woman huffed with a roll of eyes, shaking her head; Padma was the closest thing she had to a sister, whose mother had been her own nanny while she grew up. "Why you must insist on making a difference with the title is beyond me, specially since it's done for other's benefit."

"I enjoy the game," it was always the same reply.

Cat sighed, shaking her head; she saw her out and went to the dinning room. Once she arrived, she was pleased to see the head of the table was left for her, to her right was Kara and Carter, to her left Clark and Alex. Everyone already had a serving of maki rolls, and there was even sake, Japanese alcohol; Clark rose his hand with a grin, stated he was the one guilty for the drink. She let it pass, since her son and destined both had apple cider. Sitting, the older blonde raised her glass in toast, and they all followed the motion.

"To family, the one we build ourselves and the ones we chose to surround ourselves with."

"To blood bonds," the other three echoed.

Glasses tinkled, and everyone began eating. It was a jovial affair, with Carter asking Alex several questions, becoming more open the more these were answered. The brunette, for her part, tried to be as open and as frank as she could, knowing how important this was for her sister, and genuinely intrigued as to why both aliens enjoyed interacting with the boy so much. It became evident after a while; from living with Kara, she could tell the boy knew what it felt like to be alienated. It was likely that his brains made him a pariah with his peers; he probably gave up trying to fit in and that was why he had skipped grades. All the conclusions did for her, was made her wonder if Cat had lived through something similar, and if this was also why her sister was so taken with the pair.

Talk soon turned to science, and it became a nerd fest. Cat was happy, and couldn't believe she laughed so much. Her son made the smart remark of the Scorpion episode in which Happy made a lame attempt at comedy that they had both found extremely funny. Things went to other shows, to books and movies, to superheroes. Carter delighted them with tales of Supergirl and all he knew from videos and pictures, to the latest world-level heroics of Superman. He still wondered what the S meant, certain that it didn't stand for 'super'.

"Mom, can't you just ask her?" He inquired with a pout.

"I might," she supplied, shaking her head and looking at Alex, "congratulations, you've officially made it to his cool list, else he wouldn't speak so much."

"Can we play Settlers of Catan?" He asked with huge, blue puppy eyes.

"Why don't you help me and Kara take everything to the kitchen?" Cat requested as she stood, smiling at him as he gave her a nod. Everyone else rose after her.

"As soon as you're done helping us, you can show my sis your impressive Nerf gun collection," the blonde alien suggested.

"Oh, sounds like you have acquired new ones," Clark remarked, eager.

"This sounds like a Nerf gun battle," Alex stated, and at the fist pump, she smirked, "I'm going to acquaintance myself with the battle field."

Between the two Grant and Kara, the boy managed to quickly return to the other two and guided them to his playing room. It held every single board game possible (Clue, Guess Who, Battleship, Chess, Monopoly, etc), along with all kinds of decks of cards, from the classic to Uno, as well as trapezoid tables that could be joined to be made into a bigger table. Clearly, Cat had made him a dungeon, and it was evident that he had a few friends with whom he played that came. Quickly, he showed them the wall with displays of the guns, and they all grabbed one; well, Alex took two, and the boy quickly gave them a bag each filled with extra munitions.

"Ready?" He asked, and as soon as they nodded, guided them to the living room. "Give me a second to fully prepare the battlefield."

With that, he pressed a button and every single surface which held a lamp began to be pulled down before it was sealed inside. The lights on the ceiling were turned on and all he had left to do, was to place a protective, specially made glass over the tables that held decorative figurines to make sure not to destroy any of these. Any portraits were placed face down over their surfaces and with anything that might be broken due to a failed dart, secure, he finally turned to the other two.

"That was quite an upgrade your mother made," Clark stated, whistling in an impressed manner.

"Kid, you've got the coolest mom," Alex remarked, quite surprised as well.

"I'm so glad I decided to stay for a bit longer," the man said in an exhale.

"Totally in agreement," the woman whispered right back.

"Come along!"

* * *

For their part, the couple decided without words to talk while and after they were done with the dishes. Cat and Kara did short work of the plates; with Carter's help, it had taken only one trip. The hazel-eyed blonde rinsed everything before placing them inside the dishwasher. She didn't worry about letting her beloved know where everything was, certain that the girl would use her x-ray vision to locate a glass container for the leftover sushi.

"So, what do you want to tell Carter?" Kara asked as she passed her destined the food dish to rinse, before placing the container with the remaining tempura and makis, and refrigerating them. "The pregnancy, the wedding, what else?"

"The proposal is still missing, wedding talk is for later," was Cat's distracted comment, "and what _we_ want to tell him, _we_ should decide.

"I think it's too soon to let him know about your heroic activities." Finished with her work, she met blue orbs. "The one problem would be explaining him how we came to be so close."

"How about letting him come to his own conclusion there?" The suggestion was done in a delicate tone. "I don't like the idea of not letting him know everything, but I agree."

"Good," the older blonde sighed in relief, "I honestly despise being anything but honest with him, however these are pressing circumstance; I don't know everything myself and I won't make a rash decision without knowing all variables."

"I understand, and I agree," Kara said simply, taking the hand of her father's child; she blushed at the thought. "Are you ready though?"

"I should be asking you that," was the dry reply.

"Huh?"

"That blush isn't very telling," Cat's eyes narrowed but her smirk only made the kryptonian's heartbeat speed, "what are you thinking?"

"That I can't wait to sleep besides you?"

"I'm sorry my dream," she placed her free hand on the alien's cheek, tone honestly remorseful, "I think it might be too soon."

"My luggage is in the master bedroom," Kara took the hand and gave it a soft kiss, "and I _mean_ just sleep. Right now the thing that I want the most, is to hold you in my arms as we drift to our land of dreams."

Cat chuckled. "Fine, let go and tell our son then."

The word choice made the alien's heart literally, skip a beat. They entered what could be seen as a war zone. One of the glass casings had several darts on it, making Cat glad that she had invested on the protection of her decorative items. It was also clear, due a moved stand of one of the lamps, that it would have fallen had she not installed the safety mechanisms; too bad she had done it with the prospect of her son's friends coming over and having fun with him, because no matter how grateful she was that her son was anything but normal, she still wished for a normal kind of childhood, involving friends. She could see how conflictive it all could be but, she was still glad for the investment; she also suspected it might be used more often now.

"Sorry to ruin your fun," she began, authoritative tone clear, and the players stopped the game and stood. "But it's time for a family talk."

Carter was rooted to place, looking scared. "Mom?"

She took a deep breath. "Carter, Kara and I are in a relation, she's having a baby, mine to be precise."

". . . ." He said nothing, just stared, clearly trying to grasp the concept.

"Buddy, I promise to be there for both, you and your mom," Kara began, but stopped when the boy dropped his gun and approached them. "Carter?"

"I'm going to be a brother?" He was amazed, and with trembling hands, placed them delicately over the tall blonde's abdomen. "Are you both serious?"

"When have I ever joked about anything?" His mother replied, and he hugged his best friend before crying. Once he calmed down, with everyone rounding on the happy family, Cat combed her son's hair. "Are you okay with this?"

"Are you kidding mom?" He laughed. "I'm overjoyed."

"You're gonna accept it, just like that?" Alex was skeptical.

"Of course! My mom's magic," he answered simply, smiling.

"I'm going to be living with you two," Kara added, holding him close, "is that still fine?"

"It's great!" He smiled happily.

"I sense someone is tired," Clark remarked, laughing when he pouted and yawned, effect already done for.

"I'm going to show Kara the guest rooms," the petite woman stated, pecking her darling boy, "you put everything away, and back the way it was."

"Yes ma'am," he said with a cheeky smile.

"I'll help you kid," Alex grinned, giving him a one-arm hug, "let your godfather help them carry the heavy stuff."

He giggled at the whisper while the man did nothing but follow behind the two blondes. It was a relatively short trip, ending with the one room furthest from the rest and in a seemingly isolated portion of the house. As soon as they were in front of the door, Kara gasped and, _revolted_ , turned around and almost tripped — scratch that, she _tripped_ over her own feet in an effort of fleeing the vicinity of the room. If it wasn't for her . . . _brother_ 's quick reflexes, she had no doubt she would have fallen down. Apparently, she managed to control her own reaction in time, but Cat, once she caught sight of the strong aversion, looked at the younger woman with plenty of concern.

"Kara?" She questioned delicately.

"Little sis, what is it?" Clark asked, equally cautious.

The blonde kryptonian stared at the other alien with wide eyes and doing a remarkably amazing impression of a fish. " _You_ can't see **that**?!" Her surprise was clear.

He turned to the room that had the door closed and went pale. "Oh."

"Is that really all you can say?" The blue-eyed girl asked with a wince; she turned to her beloved and without hesitation, stated: "my mom and sister aren't sleeping there, and I don't want Carter near it."

"That's the room my mother usually stays in." Cat shook her head at the visceral reaction.

"I don't want _you_ near there," the girl amended. "I do wonder."

"Kara, you aren't staying there _either_ ," Clark stated strongly. "Specially not in your condition! I don't want to know what that . . . _thing_ can do to the child."

"Hey guys!" Carter had gone after them when he noticed they hadn't returned; Alex was picking some of the darts that were in neighboring halls.

Much to their surprise, the taller woman was besides him quickly and taking him into her arms. "You are a wonderful boy with a beautiful heart and a brilliant mind," she said as she shielded him from the room.

"Mom, what's going on?" He could tell it was a strange reaction. "Are you okay, Kara?"

"Nothing darling, she just passed too close by your grandma's room," Cat answered before taking her phone out. "So anyone in particular you want to call this time?"

"I'll call the druid!" The boy claimed in a giddy fashion, giving the adult holding him a peck to the cheek before running off.

"I'll take the shaman then," his mother answered; he paused at that.

"Wait, so who is calling the priest?"

"Kara isn't comfortable with church and religious men," the older blonde stated as way of answer.

Carter shrugged at that and ran off to get his phone. "I'll let Alex know what's going on."

"Will you explain?" The Man of Steel requested, having watched the exchange with amazement.

"I want to know as well," Kara added.

"I tend to call an exorcist, a spirit medium or a spiritual guide whenever my mom is in town," the answer was quite flippant, "I would call the Ghostbusters if they weren't fictional."

"That is . . . _oddly_ revealing," he motioned to the room with a shudder, "we can see an afterimage of a woman left behind there, shouting and screaming and looking, rather graphically, as though she's ready to kill the next person who sets foot inside."

"Miss Grant, Cat," she was oscillating between assistant and confidante, "your mother hasn't been around in months."

"Yes well, I tend to have that room ' _cleaned_ ' at least twice a year, no matter if my mother dropped by or not," she frowned a bit and made a displeased sound, "clearly, last time wasn't enough. I guess I shouldn't trust a priest; the shaman and druid have always given me more reassurance."

"Holy water might just anger that thing further, not help get rid of it." The man shrugged. "Well, I'm afraid I should be leaving. Let's go; I don't want anyone walking down this hall either."

"Agreed," the women chorused.

"Carter, your godfather is leaving soon," Cat called, smiling when the boy came back with another brunette in tow and caressed his cheek.

"Awww," the boy pouted, but smiling when his godfather ruffled his hair.

"Sadly, I do champ," Clark stated, checking his watch. "I don't want to miss the last flight to Metropolis."

"Can I go visit you and Lois, instead of going to my father's?" The boy asked, eyes pleading.

"I would like that," Cat added, showing her support. "It also depends on your father though."

"Ask him, and if he agrees, then absolutely," the man answered.

"I also want you to tape that hall way off limits." The petite woman stated.

"I promise to set up an alarm," the boy replied seriously before turning to Clark with a beaming smile and this time, hugging him without qualms or hesitation. "It's good to see you, Godfather!" He hummed the trademark symphony.

"You're too smart kid," the man laughed, hugging him back. "Take care of them."

"Always!"

After witnessing the way her son interacted with those two, it made Cat wonder if Carter wasn't as kryptonian as they were; he always seemed to react better to his environment whenever either Clark or Kara were around. The aliens, who both were usually reserved on their own, just like the boy, tended to let their guard down around him, and she was sure he knew as well. It amazed her just how special her child was, seeing as the way he acted around them wasn't even the same as how he acted around her. But he still allowed his feelings to flow easier whenever she was around, and had taken some time to warm up to the Man of Steel, too. In that sense, the Girl of Steel had triumphed over her cousin-now-brother.

"What am I going to do with you?" She asked she hugged the boy from behind, watching the two relatives say bye.

"Forever love me?"

"That's a given Carter," she replied with a roll of eyes, making him laugh.

"You can do anything, as long as Kara stays forever," he answered softly, eyes worried and huge.

"Baby boy, that's another given," Cat stated with equal seriousness. "I want her to stay just as long, too."

"As do I," Kara said as she slid besides them, smiling when her sister returned from speaking to her (or should the word be _theirs_ now?) brother yet gave them space. "We told you, this baby girl is your sister, half-sister but still your sister."

He exhaled, taking comfort in the embrace he was in. "So you're my mom now, too, Kara?"

"If you want."

"Yes!" He cheered. "So do I get to call you ma?"

"You get to call me as you like," she promised with a smile.

"Does that make Alex my aunt?" They turned to the woman in question who grinned.

"You know, I wasn't sure about the whole 'aunt' thing," the brunette walked over to him, combing his delightful curls, "but knowing your mother, I'm sure your sister can't be anything **but** be like you, and I'll be the luckiest aunt with an amazing thirteen year old nephew and a baby niece on the way."

He beamed at that and gave her a hug; she chuckled at that. "Well, I'll come by later next week with all my stuff."

"You'll be staying here?" He asked with amazement.

"I rather keep a close eye on my sister," she whispered with a conspiratorial wink.

"We need to have another Nerf gun battle then!" He exclaimed excitedly. "We should have a family game night with Settlers of Catan!"

"Sounds amazing kiddo!" Alex promised.

"Great, three children to worry about; two rather big girls, one that's having another on the way, and my strapping young man who is growing too fast for my taste," Cat teased, before shaking her head. "Chop chop. Bed time."

The boy groaned but left, just as the women laughed. They went with Alex to the door, made sure the driver knew where to take her, and went back. Once in the master bedroom, their son came to say his good nights and gave each a kiss; his puzzled expression when the alien tried to leave for another room made them reconsider their sleeping arrangements. Since he simply smiled and yawned again, completely exhausted. They got dressed in their pajamas, went to check on Carter, finding him in a SuperBatman pajama, holding a Supergirl plushie close, shivering in the cold since he forgot to tuck himself in; it spoke volumes of his exhausted nature. They did it for him, both giving him a peck to the temple. With that, they went back to their room.

"Your sister left me this," Cat showed her love the food list; the pregnant blonde groaned.

It had been, without doubt, an extremely long day. They shared a bed, but this time even their _**dreams**_ didn't come to them.

* * *

Note: Someone pointed out food cravings! I'm thinking about sliced pickles with whipped cream, sliced pineapples with anchovies, and kiwi and apples slices covered in melted butterscotch with olives and Parmesan cheese; who else has any ideas?


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer_ : I stake claim to SuperBatman; it has acquired a semi-important role in the overall story; don't ask, just wait — oh and John Constantine and Zatanna belong to DC, and shout-out to Chewbacca, property of Star Wars, Lucas Film, and Disney.

Note: Note: Please, keep in mind that I know nothing about Zatanna, and while I've seen the movie and a few episodes of Constantine, I still feel like I know nothing about either of these characters, so let me know your thoughts regarding them.  
Please.

 **Destiny Dreams**

A week flew by and Kara hadn't been able to fully move, or even start living at the Grant house. The next morning, after Carter moved into their bed and they later all woke up, and she witnessed their morning routine, which consisted of another nap under the sun for Carter, and yoga and meditation for Cat, in which Kara joined him on the sleeping, breakfast was later made by the older blonde while they showered. The alien was surprised, but pleasantly so, and soon after the older woman went to get her own shower while Kara and Carter enjoyed another nap on a hammock. Later, super hero-ing got her caught up in something, forcing her to stay at the DEO. The next day was another battle against Bizarro, staying with Alex, a fight against her aunt the next day, and so much until finally (the kryptonian hadn't slept well, but such was the life of a super hero, specially one with the _super_ part on the name), it was Friday night and she was exhausted and welcomed into Cat's bed with open arms. Eliza had also been busy, which was why they expected her by the end of the month for a two week stay.

The weekend began, of course, in a completely different way for Kara; it wasn't strange, waking up with her arms full, what **was** _strange_ was, that it wasn't hairy, it was warm, and that it was soft and petite. She groaned and opened her eyes as she felt someone softly shaking her shoulder.

"Carter," Cat said, and suddenly, Kara woke up.

"Am I holding too tight?" She asked softly, just as the boy climbed onto the bed.

"No." Was the soft reply, just as the brunet moved them a bit, forcing the petite woman to lay on her back and lay down over her. "Carter, darling, you're too big and heavy now."

He whimpered in response. "Momma." He was clearly still half asleep, but when he felt a pat on the shoulder he turned to look. "Hmm?"

"Give your mom a break, bud," Kara whispered, motioning towards herself, indicating that he could do that with her and it would be okay, "come and give me a good morning hug."

"Good, later," he muttered, still moving in his sleepy haze and allowing gravity to pull him down over the taller blonde. "Morning, ma."

"Morning, buddy," she answered with a sigh, placing an arm around his waist, the other still around her destined and pulling the woman closer. "G'morn, Cat."

"It'll be good later," the woman agreed with her son, turning to hold him in a mixed embrace with her beloved.

Thus, they went back to sleep; she didn't remember clearly if this had happened the morning after her first night.

Well, it _was_ Carter's habit, going to his mother's bed really early in the morning, getting an hour or two of sleep in her company, before it was time to wake up. Apparently, the sense of being alone wasn't pleasing, and no amount of plushies could change that. Cat really didn't care if her son was too old to be sleeping with those, or a blanket, as long as he was comfortable and was being himself, she didn't mind; it wasn't like there were kids dying to be his friends and finding out _just_ to tease him. He felt a degree of comfort, being surrounded by all the plushies he bought simply because of how they looked while he slept. It was just that they didn't give off heat, so he tended to search for his mother later on, but it gave him peace, knowing he was surrounded by friends who called out to him.

As the sun began rising over the horizon, Kara began blinking, sighing when she realized how comfortable she was, even if she was in a tank and boy shorts, with a boy in SuperBatman pajamas, cape included that was actually a blanket perched on his shoulders. She would groan or whimper or moan at the thought of being unable to sleep further, thanks to the sun. She turned her head and stared at her beloved, muscles tensing when hazel eyes stared right back. Only that in the morning hue, they had a lovely shade of green.

"Now, it's a good morning," the older woman stated in a whisper.

"No, it's just a good time for a cat nap," the boy stated sluggishly, slowly rising and rubbing his eyes. "It's the weekend momma, any chance for this one being longer?"

"Good morning son," Kara gave him a peck to the temple before turning to her love with a smile and giving her a peck to the lips, "morning destined."

"Are you always this happy in the mornings?" Carter asked with a groan, flopping again over the taller woman, who laughed. "Ma, that's so unfair!"

"Did you both forget that there's a baby on the way between the two of you?" Cat demanded, eyes wide and scowl evident, swatting her love's arm for rising with the boy still over her; _such a careless display of super-strength!_

"Cracks!" Carter cried, standing up and, thanks to super hearing, with an sped up heartbeat. "I'm sorry!"

"Don't be buddy," the blue-eyed blonde remarked with a chuckle, "it's still growing, your weight won't be trouble. I didn't know you really liked SuperBatman; I thought Supergirl was your hero?"

"She is, but the graphic novels of SuperBatman are really nice," he replied with a sheepish smile, "Blake Wynt, grim technological entrepreneur with a mind that rivals Maxwell himself, is an alien who suffered the death of his Earth parents, who cared for him after being sent from his dying planet, Cyrus, and who is the reason for his parents death; being bulletproof means these ricochet.

"Mom, do you think the author is going to write something along the lines of SuperBatgirl?"

Kara considered it; Bellamy, called Amy for short, was Blake's cousin sent shortly after him in an effort to give him some protection, ended up being adopted by one of Blake's top engineers who was dating the niece of the detective that had saved Blake the night his parents were murdered — there was potential. The thoughts were brief as she realized that her book was liked by her son, and that he had no idea she was the author.

"I think you might as well join us for yoga," Cat remarked somewhat dryly, her half-smile earning a groan and helping the young woman snap back to the real world; good thing her thoughts were fast. "Do you practice yoga, Kara?"

"I practice a version of it," she replied with a blush, leaning in for a soft and proper kiss; it would be hard, practicing Torquasm-Vo, since it was her aunt Astra the one who had taught her, "I haven't in a long time though."

"Come on!" The boy groaned again, grousing a bit, "we're wasting sunlight."

They laughed and stood. Kara didn't have time to feel self conscious, though she did chose to stare at her love. The petite woman had worn clothes rather too big for her frame, although these seemed to cling to her skin rather nicely and hanging lose when there wasn't skin to hug. It looked rather comfortable to sleep in, and it clearly wouldn't get in the way while doing some yoga. The alien's pulse spiked and she hugged the blonde human close, trailing kisses all over the expanse of skin near the neck that was visibly.

Feeling reassured, she quickly let go, "Cat, is this usual?"

"Well, Carter often take cat naps on the sun chairs," she replied, motioning to an area of the roof which was fitted for two, including yoga mats already in position; Kara felt ashamed, since her first time she hadn't been as observant as usual, "unless he woke from a nightmare or is just feeling restless; in those occasions, he tends to join me for some yoga."

The boy went to a corner and picked another mat and placed it between the two that were already there. "The poses force my body to focus, and by the time we meditate, I can center and realign myself, making the fear and restlessness and jumpy-ness fade."

"So, who shall lead?" The kryptonian asked, feeling touched that her place was between mother and son, making her feel as part of the family.

"Must you ask?" Cat inquired in her usual, scathing tone; it would hurt, if one of them would feel hurt, "Keira, I'm surprised, I thought you knew by now who called the shots."

The listed positions were ones Kara didn't recognize; she had never done yoga after all, but she quickly catalogued their Torquasm-Vo counterparts and slowly regained the memories buried. She would cry, if it didn't feel odd. Despite everything, her aunt was an honorable woman, and even if Kara had yet to decide what she wanted to fully be, even if the Codex had ingrained her with facility on the sciences and maths, her aunt had secretly taught her the meditation techniques even if she wasn't meant to be a warrior. Not that the Codex had a final say; it had, after all, given her the abilities for it.

In that sense, the few genes she didn't have could be made up for with knowledge and intellect, and it's applied version of knowledge. Under the sun's soft light, they began their meditation, and what could very well have been two hours (even if they felt like three) were, in fact, barely half an hour. Kara felt completely replenished, Cat revitalized and soothed, while Carter looked sleepy and with a yawn, he stood.

"Food?" He inquired with a rumbling belly, which was followed by Kara's.

"Your stomachs can commune later," the older woman remarked with an arched golden brow, "better yet, if they commune over breakfast."

"Yes!" The boy cheered, extending his cape and covering himself with it, holding the blanket close.

"Second it!" The young blonde stated, smiling widely and joining hands with her dream. "Come along Carter!"

He cheered again and took her offered hand. Like that, they went downstairs. Kara was surprised with the amount of people that were already going about the state. The gardeners were evident, and were greeted like family. The host offered them food, but they stated they had left having eaten, and full enough as to not bother her about it. It was and felt, very homey.

* * *

Breakfast was a merry affair; apparently, Cat cooked it every morning while Carter took a shower to get ready for school, they ate together, then he would take another nap on the hammock while she showered, and on the way to school, they would go over his homework.

Right now, it was the weekend, which meant that the Grant family opened their options and they both cooked together. With Kara added to the mix, cooking was a bit more chaotic; for some reason, she really liked sweets very early in the morning, but Cat put a quick stop to it.

"I have enough with one hyperactive child, I don't need two!" She objected.

"Hey, if you feed me with sugar, I can entertain the hyperactive child," the younger woman suggested.

"I meant, _you_ being the hyperactive child," the hazel-eyed individual sassed, earning a pout from the other blonde. "Don't pout, your metabolism is different from mine and Carter's, I don't need him learning such bad habits."

"Yes ma'am," she sighed in response.

"Can I have an omelette?" The boy inquired, smiling brightly; he liked sweets, but he had a weakness for veggies. "Spinach, cheese and tomatoes?"

"Goat cheese."

"Yes!"

"We only have goat cheese, Carter," his mother teased, rolling her eyes, earning a laugh.

"Any chance of pancakes for me?" Kara inquired sweetly.

"I can fry the bacon," the brunet suggested, and they got working.

For some reason, despite Cat's best efforts, the kitchen ended up looking like a mess. She became weary at the sight, but fortunately, the chipper girl took it in stride and did the cleaning without trouble; it warmed her beloved's heart.

"Hammock time?" The boy inquired, smiling sweetly.

"Sorry sweety," he pouted, whether at the nickname or at the negative, "Kara has to unpack and I rather supervise the closet space."

He nodded simply, "can I help?"

"You can come," Kara agreed with a smile.

"Carter, get a shower."

He pouted again; the blue-eyed blonde began wondering if he was trying to frown. "M _oooooo_ m," he whined, "it's Saturday — do I _really_ need a shower?"

Carter helped moved the pile of clothes to where his mother indicated, while Kara dug up random items, like the cosmetics she had (she didn't use them, but she kept them at hand for whenever she had to assist an event or another) which, she was sure, would be dumped not soon after. Cat gave the items a look, took a bag, and swept them in.

"I knew you used makeup, but it's surprising this trash looks good on you," she muttered darkly.

"Um no, I don't use it, unless absolutely necessary."

"Which means . . . ?"

"A gala —"

"Oh dear," blue met hazel, and the alien felt the pity, then the envy, "really, you look _**good**_ in this?!"

"Cat —!"

"Lucky genes," the woman hissed, but her predatory smile made the young blonde blush. "The next row Carter, these go there."

"Oh, by tone color then!" He realized with a nod, not noticing the fond looks from the women.

The last suitcase was opened, and Carter gasped.

"Is that . . ?" The boy trailed off, still staring.

"Yup," Kara took it out and pressed the belly; it growled.

"Chewbacca!"

"Most amazing Wookie," the youngster stated, smiling when the boy gave the life-sized plushie a huge hug; it made another noise. "Here Carter, you can have him."

"Really?!"

"Carter, I taught you _manners_ ," his mother sighed, watching the exchange fondly.

"Thanks ma!" He declared, hugging the blue-eyed blonde with tenderness and fondness. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank _you_!

"Can I take him to my room?" He asked.

"Introduce him to the rest of your family," Cat replied seriously, "make sure he feels welcome and not miss Kara; I don't need a bag of flees in my bed."

"I didn't know you had a dog," Kara remarked, looking around as the boy ran off.

"We don't," the older woman stated pointedly. "What are you smiling about?"

"He is introducing Chewie to the others."

"Good, you might learn something;" a smirk, "you better do as I say."

The alien grinned back and leaned in, "power bottom," then went for a kiss in which neither dominated or submitted. Her remaining things were sorted and they went to the hammocks, enjoying a pleasant breeze. Carter was already there, new companion in tow.

"I refuse to call you Solo," his mother stated, receiving a groan for an answer, which only earned laughs in return.

Lunch involved food of course, only that they simply took the sushi out, and ate. Kara apparently liked wasabi a _bit_ too much, and making note of it, Cat decided to keep it in good stock; perhaps it was a craving. Afterwards, it was board game after board game, this time those that were for more than one person. Settlers of Catan was one such game, and it ended with a tie between both women, with Carter winning by a single tally. He celebrated his triumph with a demand of pizza for dinner; he had been smart, taking over their pieces while they were distracted playing against each other. To settle the dispute, they played some chess, with Cat winning in a spectacular move as her queen overtook her destined's queen, right in line for the king and with no move to counter the threat. Kara gracefully lost.

Then it was more games between them, although Kara and Carter did take things to a physical level; a Nerf gun battle had been a must. Cat played as referee, making every single dart count, with any hits to the head meaning instant kill; when the kryptonian evaded one with super speed, the older blonde counted it as a hit and Carter won. Before they knew, it was dinner time. Pizza, with some slices spread with wasabi, though not all, they watched a movie and a follow of their favorite series, Scorpion and The Librarians.

"Mom, I guess the shaman returned to his land," the boy said after a while, "I just tried calling, and the number is out of service."

"The druid cannot make it either, but apparently an acquaintance of his is in town," his mother answered, smiling at him, "he's coming by tomorrow and hopefully, he can help."

"What's his name?" The two blue-eyed kids inquired, still not turning to look at the older woman.

"John Constantine."

* * *

John Constantine.

Not even the DEO, with all its access and gadgets and gizmos and tech experts and aliens, could find anything on the man. Not even Winn with all his geekiness, could find even a scrap. From contacts established in his 300 years on Earth and cashing in one such favor, managed to find something about him, and it wasn't promising. _A shady guy with unorthodox methods_ , wasn't exactly the most glowing review ever.

Sunday was spent in a very similar fashion as their Saturday, only that Kara received a call from the DEO to stop an alien; no explanation was provided for when she left, other than Alex needed her helped, just like no explanation was provided as to why Cat had a paved road beneath her house that led miles to the left and an abandoned farmhouse through which Supergirl went to the rescue. Perhaps it would be presumptuous of Kara to assume that it was so Cat could go out for a drive without having to bother about stalkers, which she knew there were many off, but it was her best guess. She decided that she really didn't need to know what it was for, that she would learn in due time.

The alien was targeting a famous show performer. Zatanna was doing a one-and-only kind of show that not even the influence of Cat Grant could get tickets to without previous notice. A notice had been up barely a week, and there was no way for Kara to get tickets to the show. Not that _that_ had any relevance with the alien attack but, the thoughts were there.

 _What the —?!_ "Hank," she began into her com, amazed by the prowess and agility the woman displayed, blushing at the getup; like hers, only without skirt, with plenty of cleavage being shown, and instead of a cape, she had a two tailed jacket with a top hat. "This looks like a white martian, only black."

"That's impossible!" He answered the com, but she was already ignoring him.

"Hey, get off of her!" She cried as she zoomed into the alien threat and hit it. "Good, don't let it hit you; we suspect it can shape-shift if it gets a DNA sample."

"Juz, keep it, _buzy_ ," the woman replied, and it was clear her tongue was swollen. "!laeH"

Kara was intrigued about what the performer was doing but, she had her hands fully. The alien screamed at her and she could only nail it with her heat vision.

"riah fo kcol siht ni nomed siht kcoL," the woman began chanting, and the air crackled with sizzling energy, as though currents of electricity was around, and she felt it in her skin that it wasn't electricity, "!dessessop ev'uoy erutaerc eht evael dna uoy denommus ohw eno eht fo"

As soon as the chant was done, she had to stop her heat vision, even if she could tell it was being funneled towards whatever the strange magician had sang and suddenly, before her was another white martian, only that it was apparently, being tied down by something.

"Are you the one holding it in place?" She asked, tilting her head. "I had no idea magic was real, _or_ that there were people who used it."

"It's not all magic wands, or all just curses, hexes, charms and protection spells," the woman pouted, gross evident as she kept passing a water glove over her tongue. "Ugh, demon spit! I just _hate_ having to deal with those cunning kind. My first time battling one possessing an alien, though I guess it's to be expected from a place were so many aliens are concentrated.

"You know, I don't think your cousin's city is as alien-infested as this one," one final pass over her tongue, and the water seemed to vanish. "There, better. Now to get rid of this pesky intruder before your human and Martian friends arrive and take that thing: .kcab ti ekam uoy fi dia ym ot nruter dna lleH fo shtped eht ot hsinav"

The lock of hair turned to ash. "I know they are with you, but I would appreciate the secrecy," Kara only nodded, dumbfounded, going to the alien and restraining it. Suddenly, DEO agents burst end through, led by her sister and director, "oh Supergirl! Thank you so much — you _saved_ me!"

To anyone, it sounded like honest praise, but the kryptonian was too busy holding the white martian down. They subdued the creature and were taking it away. Kara wanted to leave but, she also wanted to speak with the woman.

"Zatanna, thanks, I had no idea your magic was real."

"That's why my shows are so amazing," the Caucasian female replied, winking, "I do try to keep on the low, only offering support in different cities, but also where the magic is stronger and trying to stop it."

"How many? Or rather, which cities?"

"Well, Central City has the Flash, Star City has Arrow, among Metropolis and Gotham City, which have the two biggest and most well known heroes of all, even if Batman doesn't work outside his city boundaries." She tapped her chin in thought, "I offer consultation on the occult of things, although mostly to Arrow and Batman; Central City has enough with its meta-humans, and Metropolis attracts a different brand of insanity, mostly the narcissistic type."

She turned her clear brown gaze and met blue orbs. "I thought it was time to introduce myself. Never good to encroach another hero's turf without exchanging pleasantries, and letting them know they have good magical support, and how to get in touch with me when needed."

"Can I get some tickets to your show?" The alien asked after a brief pause, and the woman laughed.

"If you ever need me or I ever drop by again, I promise to save you . . . 4 or 6 seats?" She grinned at Supergirl's blush. "Just let me know how many, I'll be pleased to help; I can make arrangements for the next show."

"Supergirl, we're ready." Alex called, but her sister shook her head. "What is it?"

"There's still the infestation problem," Kara replied, motioning towards the general direction of the a Grant state. "I want to ask Zatanna about it."

"I do owe you a favor for saving my life," was the cheeky remark, making the agent shrug and leave. "You really did; apparently demon and alien spit is great for numbing muscles, although it's as gross as ever. Without being able to speak, I cannot make magic work; you saved me time from having to spell my spells on something without counting that your new guest wouldn't give me the time."

"Glad to help, and if it isn't too much trouble, maybe you could help me out?"

* * *

"John!" Zatanna was dressed completely in civilian clothes, like Kara herself, and she greeted the blond man with a hug and a kiss. "Going to shave any time soon?"

"Not likely," the man replied gruffly, taking a cigarette out, but didn't light it when he felt the amber gaze of the woman who had hired his service. He was dressed in casual slacks, button up shirt with a red (hideous) tie and (an equally hideous) tanned trench coat. "Well, I knew my luck couldn't fail me, and now I'm more than certain that my luck is of the great kind."

"Except when it comes to friends."

"Yeah, bloody hell I can't find any that stick," he remarked with a dejected sigh, "I really wonder what would have happened to you, had we gotten married."

"Guess we should be glad to never find out."

His muttered agreement stopped when he caught sight of the boy; Carter was still in his pjs, face devoid of emotion, though his eyes dared any of the visitors to remarked upon it.

"Did you get tickets for the show?" Cat asked in a whisper.

"Yes," Kara replied sweetly in return, "I'm sure Alex and Carter would like to join us."

"Too bad your mother isn't here."

"Hello lad, you look like a fine helper," John said, motioning for Carter to come closer. "Hmm . . . yes, you ready to help me out, mate?"

"No —" His two mothers began their objection.

"What will I have to do?" The boy asked, face still not betraying him.

"I refuse!" The blondes cried in chorus.

"Zatanna, do you mind helping out a bit?" The man requested, rolling his eyes.

"Ladies, what you have here, is an active war zone: this isn't a normal spirit, this is a coalition that come from the remnants of strong feelings that are born from pure resentment." The performer began explaining. "Since the cause does this unwittingly, and although it's actually very normal of humans to leave traces of themselves behind in the space they inhabit, these are also fed by the constant thoughts."

"So you're saying my mother knows magic," Cat concluded, ignoring the shake of head, "I knew she was a witch."

"The reason why this _thing_ keeps on reappearing, is due to the fact that this woman, your _mother_ ," Constantine took up, "resents you deeply, and her thoughts are constantly being focused on you, your failings as a daughter, mother, and overall, person.

"Not the kind, warm, and fussy feelings, mind ya," he took a deep breath, "I'm glad to see you don't buy her 'lovey-dovey' tosh."

As though he had been on the house before, he guided them to the crossed off section as they had been speaking and shivered.

"Brass monkeys," he said, his breath coming out in a steam. "Bollocks — am I the only one who is gonna freeze?"

"I think first, we should finish explaining and see how they want to get rid of this." The magician turned back to the blondes. "This is delicate and not precisely magic."

"Anyone can summon a demon, they just need the right words or mental resilience," the man began, taking out a Buddhist bead necklace but just placed it around his arm, not neck, twisting it about a bit, "haven't done this in a while."

"Don't skive on me, John."

"Rubbish; I'd be a wanker to fail the contact who brought me here," he replied then turned to the boy, "he must have been a cute mite; you ready mate?"

"What must I do?" Carter asked.

"We need someone who'll upset the thing, but won't attack outright, just stun," Zatanna told the women before they could begin objecting. "Cat, you'd be attacked without thought, Kara, you aren't a target, so you wouldn't stun."

"So I just enter?" The boy asked, but was stopped from moving by the performer.

"Not quite," her eyes met John's then turned to the blonde women, "there are two ways of getting rid of this thing; one is a performed cleaning every time that woman comes, and I'll teach you what to do and how to do it, or even easier, catching the woman's soul and condemning her to hell."

"Well . . . ." Cat began considering, making the blue-eyed blonde gasp.

"Cat, no!" Kara began, turning to the experts with a frown. "We are _not_ — condemning a soul to hell."

"Ah, this is gonna leave me knackered!" The man complained. "Wish she would just let me rid the world of such a woman."

"She's a best-selling author John, people would ask questions." Zatanna stated, shaking her own head with a sigh. "I thought you were changing your methods."

"Yeah, I don't get to cock up this nice family and their lives," he scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Don't lose the plot, Constantine," the performer remarked with a smirk, frowning a bit, and he sighed, raising his hands in mock surrender. "Better, I want it to be blinding."

He narrowed his eyes at her, before turning to the boy. "Alright, lad, all you have to do, is open the door and enter; I'll be right behind, catching the spirit on a voodoo doll, and it'll be done. Glad to see you ain't afraid mate, the last thing I need is a bollocking from Zatanna.

"You're the bee's knees of your mother, so try not to chunder," but of course, the boy had no idea what he meant, and with a nod, the door was opened. "Bloody hell."

Things got complicated by that point. Whatever it was, spirit, poltergeist, _thing_ , it was too strong for a simple, straw voodoo doll. With the surprise wasted, Cat entered the room to protect her son, making the thing enraged and aim for her. Kara stepped between it and its prey, having followed her destined to protect their son, and she took a deep breath. Knowing what her beloved was going to do, the older woman took their son in an embrace to stop him from seeing as his new mother breathed out a gush of frozen air from her lungs. At that moment, the alien _really_ wanted to have flaming breath.

The shock was enough, though apparently she only shocked the creature; she wasn't that surprised to find out that the man knew she was an alien, but she would've liked for her powers to have at least surprised him. Instead, he now had a figure made of clay, and as he made a circle of salt, and scribbled some runes and, what could very well be Egyptian hieroglyphs along a triangle, placing the doll at the center, he chanted. Extending the arm with the Buddhist beads, he began binding the thing and pulling it back, so Kara stopped making the room's temperature drop a few degrees. As he finished the chant, the salt spread throughout the room and vanished, not without the taller blonde woman enveloping her family to protect them.

"Well, that was fun," Zatanna remarked, happy that she hadn't had to step in; occultism and magic weren't the same thing, but she wanted to be back up; her way of binding would have requested a special way of riding the spirit without condemning it to Hell or harming the original. "Congratulations, yay!"

"It was a damp squib and you know it!" The man remarked, gritting his teeth. "Bloody hell, it went all to pot!"

"The boy didn't chunder," she teased, "won't you take the fortnight?"

"Might as well," he replied with a sigh, going to the family and patting the boy on the back. "You aced it mate, cheers. It could have been worse, but these two love ya enough.

"Thanks to them, it went hunky-dory," he sighed as he turned to pick the doll and leave the room. "Bloody hell, it would have been easier to condemn the woman to Hell. You guys owe me something scrummy!"

* * *

"This, I must admit, is delicious." He stated, biting into the pancakes and omelettes they had leftover from breakfast, moment in which Supergirl had left to make an unexpected saved. "I wouldn't mind doing this again for such rewards."

"You're going to keep that thing to study, aren't you?" Zatanna asked the occultist, who merely nodded and all she did was sigh. "Well, simply put, whenever you wash the room, make sure the water has some salt in it; you can get a wax doll candle and light it afterwards."

"Where do we get a wax doll candle?" Kara asked herself, frowning in puzzlement.

"I don't know either, you'll have to use the internet to find," the older woman stated.

Thus, their day concluded, with tickets for the premier show of an actual magician that began the next day.

"Please don't forget to come," Zatanna said as she left with the man; maybe her aid hadn't been needed, but she helped by making sure Constantine didn't do something stupid, "thanks to you both, I got myself a brand new assistant."

"Bollocks, your show would go all to pot," the man claimed, stomping off, clearly displeased by the turn of events.

"See you both Monday!" Cat said as way of bye, smirking as the man shouted some rather rude British insults at them. "Zatanna, you need to train him better, he's still not that domesticated."

Laughing at the shouts that were too far to listen, she closed the door.

"I'm not sure it's a good idea to antagonize that man," Kara remarked, pouting.

"Oh nonsense love," someone was clearly in a good mood, "don't forget I have a guardian angel protecting me."

"Well, you both managed to beat them at Settlers of Catan," Carter remarked; the game had occurred after lunch, which had been delivered, and before the man demanded some home-made goodies. He shrugged a bit but still was very happy. "Mom, I like him, can Constantine come back soon?"

"I would like to postpone such an event," Cat answered dryly, "something tells me the next time he sets foot here, it would be the apocalypse."

They went to the entertainment room to watch movies and eat dinner in front of the tv. Carter fell asleep in the midst of the last installment; it was the eleventh or twelfth time he had seen the movies, and although he was a huge fan of Ghostbusters, it was more of a lullaby. Kara carried him without problems to his bed, and she had been fearful of her propensity to dumb accidents to interfere in some way. Once tucked away in his blanket-slash-cape, holding on to his new plushie, he curled to sleep. Once in their bedroom, dressed in their pajamas, she forced Cat over her and held her there. It was peaceful.

"So you never fully believed that I wasn't Supergirl?"

"I pushed you away after the whole incident with Adam, because I knew that there was something there, at least from my end, and I wanted — _needed_ , some distance," she looked at the girl beneath her, worried over the child. "I was afraid that you wouldn't love me the way you did him, you did James."

"I . . . kept fighting these feelings for you," she sighed, giving the older woman a slow and scorching kiss, "kryptonians used birthing matrixes controlled by a Codex, which apparently made every single one heterosexual. At some point, every child born was considered demisexual, including me.

"There were . . . others, with whom I connected, but I just knew that you, you were special," another kiss, this one was longer, "almost as if you were purposefully engineered for me. So no, it was never Adam the one I wanted to kiss, which was why we hadn't kissed during the first date."

"And you had to save those people," Cat reminded her. She was pressed closer and she hesitated. "Beloved, what about our Alma?"

"She's fine," Kara whispered, pressing herself closer, "she likes being close to you."

"Does she, now?" The older blonde teased, smiling.

"Mmmhmmmmm."

"Promise me you're taking the best care of yourself and our child?"

"I swear," the young one exhaled, whining.

"Fine," she laughed, "let's go to sleep." _Just know that I worry._

 _I do know, and I never forget._

And thus, they went to sleep, without dreams to bind them that time either.

* * *

Note: Um, feedback on the whole, Zatanna and Constantine meeting would be great, since I honestly don't know these characters  
I'm thinking that, up next, we can have Astra learning what happened; thoughts?


	8. Chapter 8

Note: Special mention to Tata22, for being the best fanmate δ

 **Destiny** **Dreams**

Cat became adamant for Kara to spend her nights at her house; she even purchased a solar bed, the kind that the DEO had, fitting one of the basement rooms that was besides what she playfully dubbed, her Media Dungeon. In case the kryptonian was unable to go to work, the older blonde wanted to be able to stay with her as she got better. And Carter wasn't fond of the basement, so he kept clear of it. It was due to the fact that another fight began with Kara being too hurt to return home under her own power, and had she been able, she wouldn't have been capable of healing as well if she had stayed with her sister at the agency, and used their specialized bed.

It would appear that the Queen of All Media _hated_ only receiving calls. With the new setup, the girl could fly home directly and heal under the hazel-eyed blonde's careful watch. Hence, Tuesday wasn't as bad; she helped Carter with his harder math problems.

"Kara," she allowed the pause to receive the soft and luscious kiss, sighing into it, "that'll never grow old."

"Mmmmm . . . ." She licked her lips, "yes, love?"

"Kara," she began again with a sigh, a delicate hand stopping the now teasing lips, glaring at the smirk, "I was wondering, how much do you have saved from all the paintings and other such things?"

"Um, quite a bit," the alien replied, befuddled, "why?"

"What would you think about giving some to Carter for him to invest?" Cat inquired, quite seriously too. "Of course, in whatever he invests, you'll be the sole owner."

"Well, if he can triple it, I'm willing to divide the total in half and place one towards his college funds, the other to our little Alma," blue gaze turned to look at her own abdomen fondly.

"Hmmm, I love you," she doubted anyone else would even consider her son; they kissed again. "Although I already took the liberty of opening that fund."

"You're the woman of my dreams," Kara remarked playfully, deepening the kiss was and they soon began moaning. She felt once again that something was missing and growled her frustrations. "I don't think it's a good idea for things to escalate."

"I swear you're perfect for me, worrying about Carter," because she _knew_ that was her destined main reason for her reluctance; she sighed. "Maybe you can join me tomorrow for a shower?"

"I would love that."

One last goodnight kiss, and they went to sleep.

Their next morning routine included a long shower, but only a shower, and with Cat explaining to Carter the situation about the money on their way to his school. The dynamics had shifted a bit, since bonding time with him turned into helping him with his homework; the older woman _insisted_ on being there for English and Spanish. She was fluent in such language, with her nanny being Latina, but she didn't believe that was something to boast about, since the more languages someone spoke meant better communications. Cat was, after all, the Queen of All Media, and she was learning Italian as it was; she also knew French and German.

Wednesday was relatively normal, with super mini heroics that landed her with some superb pizzas again, which she requested to be delivered to Cat Grant's state as her thanks for all her endless support. Maxwell Lord could suck on _that_ for all she cared, specially since she knew a reporter would learn about it. She wasn't disappointed.

"Really Keira, _pizzas_?" The woman scoffed and shook her head, knowing without turning from the screen who had just entered the room, with her latte too. "Well, no dinner to worry about I suppose."

"And breakfast," Kara whispered, using the chair to give her beloved a peck on the lips, "and Carter's lunch."

"Only _if_ you leave any trace behind," she remarked dryly, lazy smirk in place, "really, the only reason why John got some leftovers was because you were called early in the morning."

"Touché . . . ."

"Um, Miss Grant?"

"Yes James?" She asked while wheeling around, leaving an amused hero who almost fell from the movement. "Is there a reason why you're here, and not managing a photo shoot?"

"Well, it's done, and I wanted to bring them personally here for you," he replied, a bit puzzled.

"Really?" She turned to the clock and arched a brow. "Keira, is there a reason why I don't have my lunch?"

"Fruit salad," the young blonde stated in a chipper tone, going to the door, "got it. Be right back."

"Don't take long," was the grim reply. Once she had the pictures, she turned to the man, since he had yet to leave. "Yes, Mr. Olsen? Have you lost something, your sanity or girlfriend, perhaps?"

"No but — Miss Grant, should you put Kara to work so much?"

"It's none of your business," the woman hissed, eyes narrowed. "Wilt!" The boy scrambled, but before he could open his mouth, she growled at them both. "I hope my faith hasn't been misplaced — neither of you has spoken about Kara's delicate bundle, have you?"

"No!" They chorused, indignation palpable.

"Good. You might as well hear the whole story from her but, it's fair to say she's now living with me and Carter; I know what it was like, to be unable to properly care for a child and to have to give him his best chance, and I don't want her to go through that," hazel turned amber in intensity, and both men swallowed. "I don't want either of you trying to dissuade her from this decision that she made on her own, or I'll fire _both_ of you. You can see this as my chance to redeem myself for Adam or whatever, I don't truly care, just don't breath a word of this to another soul or I'll make sure you won't be able to find a job."

"Wait, what about Lucy?"

"What about her?" A penetrating look that finally made the tall man wince and flinch. "I happen to have more faith in my gender; she knows better than to fail me. Do make sure she's here for when Kara finishes her lunch.

"Chop chop." She called, and they left. Before they could even begin to wonder what was going on, their blonde friend returned, looking incredibly happy with several different containers and entering the lion's den. "Keira, good. Did you go back to pick some slices?"

"How did you know?" Was the woman a mind reader?

"It's written all over your face," she remarked sarcastically, "although the mind reading is debatable."

Kara shook her head and laughed, not noticing how strange their whole exchange, even without volume, was to the two ever watchful men. The two blondes sat down and began eating, and they made a very homey picture. James went as far as to take a picture of them, and even then, they didn't notice.

"What do you think she'll do if I bug her office?"

"Remember the threat that Alex gave you that fateful Monday?" The photographer asked, before snapping few more shots just to stop after and lower his cam. He turned to face his friend, who paled at the memory. "Be grateful, I doubt she'll torture you, but she could also leave you stranded in the middle of nowhere after erasing your existence."

"Yeah, bad idea," he replied, sitting down and taking deep breaths with his head between his legs. "Calling your lady?"

"Yup."

Once their lunch was done, Cat served herself a tumbler with jelly beans and M&Ms, going to the balcony and sitting on one of the couches there. She sighed, loving the way the sun felt. Kara, for her part, took the food containers to the small kitchenette in the office, before motioning for James, Lucy and Winn to enter. They were surprised, although the woman among them evidently wasn't. Once they were all seated, she explained.

"Okay, so I know who the father is, but I'm not telling," she stopped any of them from asking, "I'm going to live with Miss Grant from now on."

"What happens when the baby is born?" James asked.

"If the father isn't willing to step up I . . . would like you to know, I'm willing." Winn stated.

"Thanks Winn, but it's not necessary," she replied, before turning to her cousin's best friend. "And actually, she's letting me stay now as a courtesy."

"Huh?" The men chorused and Lucy sighed.

"Really guys?" She asked, frown in place. "Look, sure when a woman is pregnant she'll need help, but it's clear that Cat — Miss Grant, offer was more for _after_ she has the child."

"Really?" Winn asked, turning to Kara who simply nodded, "huh."

"You don't get it, do you?" James asked him, and the Caucasian simply shook his head. "And they think you're gay."

"So Kara," Lucy turned back to the blonde, ignoring the other two bantering; they stopped, interested to what the human had to say to their favorite alien, "when are you going to propose?"

"I — what?!" She shook her head, opening her eyes wide and mouth dropping in shock; this time though, instead of trying to lie, she simply willed herself not to blush or pale, and try to deviate the subject. "Lucy, what are you talking about? Please be careful around whom you say such things! I don't want to lose my job."

"Oh come on," the woman whined, pouting, "you two are great together!"

"Come again?" James requested.

"Say _what_!?" Winn demanded or asked, with his gobsmacked face it was hard to tell.

Kara blushed, hiding her face with a hand and muttered, "this isn't happening."

"Oh no, Kara, honey," Lucy changed seats and patted the blonde's closest knee softly, "believe me, neither of you give anything away and I'm just, _really_ , rooting for you both.

"When I saw the two of you together I realized why I found her so damn fascinating," she confessed with a sigh, ignoring her fiancé's surprised look. "She is the epitome of what a woman should be: successful, brilliant, owner of her own company, great mother, and without a man in her life to take the credit or demean her prowess."

"That seems to be her mother's job," the blonde stated through gritted teeth, scowl evident.

"But she helps you in ways she doesn't bother with anyone else, she actually places deliberate thought to your words, and you simply know how to handle her, work her best," Lucy arched her brows and raised a finger. "No, James was right, without you around her work load is double, and if either of you aren't here, this is a mad house.

"You won't imagine how many were going about like headless chickens!" She hissed, scowling at those outside the office going about, "mindlessly doing their jobs, which was why Miss Grant has such a hard time dealing with them."

"Hey!" Winn took offense, even if he was inside.

"Actually, Winn helped solve about every major and minor technical issue," James stated smoothly, soothing ruffled feathers, "and Vivianne actually seems to know Cat's style, her editing saved us from having to call or send either of you the documents."

"Now, if only we had a head of finances with such capacities, I would be able to leave and help Kara deliver her baby in relative peace," Cat said from the balcony's door with a sigh. "Please, don't be the absurd cliché of having a cat getting your tongues; I'm _not_ interested," she remarked with a huff. "Is there anything else you need to speak off, or may I go back to my desk and continue working?"

"No ma'am," Kara said with a devious smirk, smiling widely when James and Winn echoed her words. "Thanks guys; I, um, will get back to you with a new game night."

"If Carter's allowed to join, I might be willing to consider this," Cat mused, "we could use a day in the city, enjoy more time under the sunlight."

"That sounds awesome!" Winn stated, smiling happily as he left.

"Come on, Lucy," James prodded, just to sigh and leave his girlfriend behind. "Great."

"Just to let the two of you know, if something happens while you're living under the same roof, I'm all for it," the brunette stated calmly, hands in a fist, "and Kara, even if the father never appears, maybe Cat could take up such a role for your child?

"I don't know how much contact Carter has had with men, but I'm sure he's a gentleman thanks to his mother," and with that, she finally left,

"Well, of course, but I'll give Clark some credit this time."

"Since no one's here to hear, of course you are."

"Oh, I wouldn't call you no one, _Kara_." She laughed at the reaction.

"Not fair!" The younger woman whined pitifully. "I have learned how not to react, but that tone makes it hard."

"Chop chop Kara," her eyes held a challenge, "I don't pay you to be idle."

Kara sighed, resigned.

"And the word you should have used is reconditioned," she extended a folder with the approved pictures from the shoot James had just done. "Pavlov's bells seem unusually fitting for you, seeing as you're very puppy-like."

Another sigh, but that time she just smiled and took the folder. With that she left, and the city wasn't crying out for Supergirl, so she managed to do her job. Or at least, that was how it appeared to be.

"Great," she hissed, turning to her boss who only nodded, before her sister called just as she left within human limits. "Alex."

"We have some of your mother's goons attacking smaller shops," her sister called, "try to take their armor? Even if they manage to create a replica of kryptonite, it's doubtful that it might work, since even our bullets need some of the original substance in order to fully and truly work."

"Got it!" And she was already flying off.

The men had armors, but with her increased super strength and speed, she managed to incapacitate them. According to her mother's latest reading, her body was absorbing triple the usual sunlight amount, increasing her powers, but it was likely that it would leave her incredibly vulnerable to kryptonite. She would still have to risk it, even if she worried about her child, but as long as she got the radiation off her system before nightfall, it was alright. According to Alura's logic and rationale, all her absorbed sunlight was then fed to the fetus at night, prompting its growth, which was the reason for absorbing so much in the first place. She felt the kryptonite about ten yards to the left, and eight feet above ground.

"Kara Zor-El," the last soldier presented the stolen blade, "now we'll use _you_ to exchange for our true leader, Non."

"Do I want to know _what_ it was that my aunt did to get such disloyalty?" She questioned, controlling herself and pushing her limits, and with as much control as she could, she punched him before ripping his armor off and pressing it over the knife. "Guess I just ruined your plans."

"Kara!" It was her sister. "Are you okay?!"

"Supergirl, status report," Hank demanded with more control.

"Fine, there was a slight exposure to kryptonite, but the blade is already covered with their armor." She waited until they arrived, making sure the director's prized knife was in his possession, before leaving and going closer to the sun. "I'll see you later, Alex, and don't forget you got to move-in at some point."

With that, she left, feeling renewed vigor and strength as the sunlight washed off the remaining poison from her system.

While she got herself revitalized, her aunt, who had been watching the battle, came to the only conclusion she could; she had been looking forward to try having a child on Earth, so she knew what could happen and some of the possible side-effects. Once again she flew and remained in front of CatCo, at least for a while, before going to the balcony where the shorter blonde stood, drink in hand. She landed, and Cat could admit to the grace with which the woman behaved, unlike her own kryptonian.

"I'm sorry, this balcony is reserved for certain alien in blue and red, _with_ a skirt." She added, just in case the woman would say something regarding Superman. "Now, unless you're here with no intention of fighting, you might as well join me for a drink.

"I must say, I had no idea kryptonians were also twins," it gave her a pause; maybe she should be planning on double sets of everything? "You must be Kara's aunt."

"I, am General Astra," the brunette began, scowl already forming, "from Krypton —"

"You said it," the media mogul interrupted, " _Krypton_ , this, is _Earth_ , and we do things differently.

"Since vexing you seems to be counterproductive, I'll try to refrain," she stated, offering the woman a drink, which made the snarl vanish for a surprised look, "still, Astra, I'm Cat Grant, you may call me Cat."

"You shall address me as —"

"See, I'm not going to play your games," she sassed back, sitting down on the couch, unfazed by the super speed displayed, "great, you're here now, do you mind sitting?"

"You're getting on my nerves, _human_ ," Astra spat.

"I never promised to refrain myself, only to try, _kryptonian_ ," Cat replied, rolling hazel eyes, "now if we're done playing biggest alpha and agree to a stalemate, could you _please_ sit down? Your wearing my kindness-to-strangers quota **thin**."

Arching an ebony eyebrow, the alien sat down.

"Thank you," and Astra could feel some tension leave the human with those words, which brought her certain modicum of mollified pride; the woman wasn't entirely comfortable in her presence, but didn't fear her. It was new, something she had only seen in one human before. "Please drink, I doubt whatever I have could be poisonous, though I did chose the poison."

"You're a strange human, Cat Grant."

"Thank you, one of the best compliments to ever be given to me," she raised her glass, rolled her eyes at the lack of knowledge and motioned for the woman to raise her own as well; she made them clink with a chime, "cheers."

She drank, and was pleased when the alien did as well, which made her relax, which made the brunette tense, but after a few moments she relaxed as well. They enjoyed a brief pause, becoming more comfortable to each other's presence. _Huh, maybe whatever it is that makes Carter so comfortable among aliens came from me,_ the blonde mused, indulging in a private, content smile, closing her eyes at the blissful peacefulness she felt. Which meant that Kara was close.

"How did you know I wasn't Alura?" Astra inquired, curious to learn the answer.

"Aside from the ridiculous white streak?" She asked back with complete nonchalance, topping it with a wave of a hand; the alien began fearing that she had been, indeed, poisoned, since the action didn't really grate on her nerves, or the offhanded remark. "You have the stance of a fighter, the woman in the hologram has more poise and grace than complete and utter knowledge of her body, as a fighter does."

"So you're a warrior as well?"

"I believe in peace, that it's sadly an impossible dream," she replied with a sigh, standing, "I believe in love, and that it's a worthy goal to reach, and I believe that despite it all, there shall always be war.

"But I don't like to fight, or pick fights," she added as she placed her empty tumbler on a coaster before walking towards the railing, "I do like, however, to know how to protect and defend those I consider mine."

"What are you _doing_ **here**!" The cry was nothing compared to the entrance.

Astra jumped at the sight of her niece, tense and ready to battle, even if she didn't want to, but from the sound of it, it was all the girl felt intent on doing.

"Kara," how Cat knew the right distance to stand to prevent her destined from reaching her target, was an impressive feat, " _Kara_ , dream, destined, beloved, heart . . . there, better."

She gave her a peck to the temple, ignoring the older kryptonian, who at least relaxed a bit.

"Little One, I did not come here to fight," she began in her pleading tone, arms raised in a way that showed she had no weapons. "I came because I know you're pregnant, and I might have already met the father."

"How . . . ?" Kara was surprised, amazed that she knew of her condition, and about her relation.

"Should I leave you both to talk?" Cat asked softly, just to be carried to the couch, and she only grew more flustered when she was placed upon a red-covered lap. "Kara —"

"Hush," the young blonde begged, giving her pecks, grateful for the privacy of the curtains placed. "I fear that if you leave, I'll hurt or attack her, and right now I'm not ready for that."

She giggled at having left her dearest one with a blush; it _was_ an achievement.

"Panther," Astra said suddenly, looking into hazel eyes, "that's what I'll call you."

"Panther?" The two echoed.

"Silent and deadly, mingling with their background well enough to not be fully noticed, and always attacking from one's shadow; it's the reason why the military are given black uniforms," the older kryptonian informed with a sigh, "I am unsure about using Bombay, so for now, I'll call you Panther."

"Your aunt Astra can take one of the guest rooms," Cat said in her usual flippant manner.

"Little One," she began, preventing her niece from commenting, "I'm willing to consider a truce."

"Truce?!" Was that really the best her aunt could offer?

"What she means is, we have a little more than two months to convince her, not to return," the two women meet in an intense gaze, "and even later, provided she falls in love with the child.

"Either way, she's godmother."

"Wait — that's Alex!" She was stunned; they hadn't discussed this!

"Your cousin would take care of her," Cat dismissed, "she's going to have super powers, she's going to need a guardian who can also use those."

"But Alex —"

"Can also be godmother," she shook her head in amusement, giving the younger woman a peck, "relax, Carter will be her second godfather."

"Can we do that?"

"No one has ever said 'no' to me," the smirk made her heartbeat speed, "now then, _Astra_ , I'm sure your wardrobe consists of only drab garments, so don't bring any of them. What's more, stay, you can join us for dinner.

"No super powers on my house though; my son doesn't know what's going on yet, and that's the way it should stay." Cat rose and pulled the younger woman to her. "Come on, we have to finish this day early to go buy some normal clothes for your aunt; maybe lend her something of yours in the mean time? If we take her to the mall on those, it would be a dead, giveaway."

Neither woman could say anything in that regard, just followed softly behind. "I'll ask Alex about getting her some spare clothes."

"Little One, I don't think you've noticed but, the child's heartbeat sounds loud and clear," she informed her niece with a soft and tender smile, and for a moment, she saw the child she had left behind and hugged her, doing her best to control her tears and placing a tender kiss right where the hair began growing, "I've missed this, I've missed you, and I'll try my hardest not to fail you."

"You don't have the luxury to try," Cat stated from her place at the desk, already busy with emails and work, "only I have that privilege, and I don't abuse it; you, Astra, have yet to earn it.

"Before you leave, come here, I want to listen to our baby's heartbeat," the young blonde complied with a grin, and they both rested their hands on the still flat abdomen, listening; it was soft, but Cat could catch it faintly. The petite woman squealed, a first, and gave her destined a long, passionate kiss. "Chop chop Kara, get your aunt some clothes, tell your sister that as it is, she better start working on making this come across, since she's coming with us no matter what, and if Alex wants to join in, she better have all her stuff packed."

Thus another family dinner was to be had; maybe it would be best to call Clark for back up.


	9. Chapter 9

Note: So this one was finished before being published, but I'm glad I hadn't begin the beta'ing then; the whole glasses scene wouldn't have been included, can you guys imagine? I know, the horror!

 **Destiny Dreams**

Kara was nervous. It should be expected, given her current predicament. There was nothing normal about having her aunt dressed in her sister's clothes. She shuddered, remembering the anger Alex displayed while Hank armed a kit to give Cat in case Astra got out of hand. Of course, Alex got another, and she couldn't help the foreboding that came from the fact that said kit, was left in the trunk of the car. The older blonde had texted Carter, telling him they were going to meet a relative of Kara's. Kara, herself, wasn't sure if she liked what was going on.

 _Maybe in this case, when it isn't hero-related, it would be fine to ask for his aid,_ she thought to herself, looking at her aunt and beloved at the back of the car with worry. Maybe, just maybe, it wouldn't be a bad idea to bother her cou — _brother_ , but she was also afraid that if she called to him now, he might not responded the next time she was in a tight spot. The boy who cried wolf had been a pretty standard book at the Danvers' household.

At the moment, the Queen of All Media was applying makeup to one of the most feared General of Krypton; her hair had been braided at the office. "Stop _fidgeting_ Astra, is not like I'm using tweezers or trying to poke your eye out with a pencil."

"I do _not_ see why this is necessary," the brunette remarked scathingly.

"You're a war general, I'm sure even the history archive of your race has a recorded use war paint," it was the most unusual explanation, but it got the warrior to stop, interest piqued.

"And how is something that won't make my enemy fear me, useful?" Astra inquired, intrigued.

"Sadly, such war paint denotes incivility, so allow me to explain this clearly," not once did Cat stop applying the makeup, and Kara felt things were slowly turning stranger than fiction (a good movie, suggested by Carter), since she was riding shotgun at her beloved's insistence; the driver was outside after having parked the car, watching kids at a park. "Women here, aren't taken kindly to roles that were believed to be for men, such as war generals like you, or such as being president of companies, like I am.

"Makeup, to me, is nothing but war paint used to mask my emotions," she explained clearly, "it reminded me that no one was allowed to know how I really looked without it, who I am beneath all the layers of carefully applied blush, base, and such."

"Hearing you speak of it, I would believe you don't like makeup."

"Because I don't, Kara, it's just one of the many different ways men establish a difference between genders," she smirked, "it's also why now, so many cosmetics are having a hard time coming up with brand names for men cosmetics, since they _now_ believe cosmetics only for women mean some kind of gender inequality."

Cat shook her head. "I know, the most renown woman of National City _dislikes_ makeup; it's not something anyone knowns, so I hope you both keep quiet about it."

"Wait, I though you were doing this to change my appearance slightly, as to not be recognized?" Astra asked, apparently appeased by the fact that she wasn't the only one who didn't find charm in masking the truth.

"Why, you now realize a problem?" Cat snapped, frown evident; the last thing she wanted, was to have all her work be undone.

"I have these silly — sunglasses, are they?"

"Those, are mine, you can get a pair for yourself," the older blonde huffed, "and no one in their right frame of brilliance, would go to an enclosed space wearing those; it would be hard enough to see through for a normal human, and we went through all the trouble of dressing you Kim Possible style in an effort of making you not appear out of place."

"All she's missing is a red wig, isn't she?" Kara asked with a grin, ignoring just as well as her beloved, the confused look; Astra was in cargo camouflaged pants, with black tank top, without sleeves but she could have pulled off the character. "I don't plan to be Ron Stoppable."

"There's no other clumsy blonde around," the sass sent tingle down the blue-eyed kryptonian.

"Does that make you Rufus?"

"As much as you might love watching me parade around _naked_ , it'll have to be in your dreams," twinkling hazel eyes made it obvious as to _why_ such phrasing was used. "There, look yourself in the mirror and tell me, if you don't look different."

She did. Astra stared with wonder.

"Yes, it can be fun when you learn the secrets and want to play at being someone different," she forced the woman to face her, "which you are, right now. You're playing the part of yourself, as a human, and you already know what this mean."

"No super powers?" The brunette huffed, frown evident.

"See, she can be domesticated," the dryness was palpable, but Cat didn't bother with staying and listening to rants and outrage and the such. She opened her door and left the car, and once the other two stepped out, did she speak again. "Come on, as Carter loves to say, we're wasting sunlight."

Astra muttered darkly, earns a glare from her niece, and just hissed for all her troubles, raising her hands again.

"Carter, sweetheart," Cat quickly answered the call, which she knew wasn't going to be private so she didn't bother moving further or away from the other two; privacy was useless among kryptonians, she knew. "Are you okay?"

"Hey mom, hi Kara," the older blonde huffed, turned the phone a bit.

"Hi," Kara called, grinning and smiling goofily, happy to be included.

"Where are you guys?"

"Shopping."

"Mom, you promised I could go with you both shopping for maternity clothes!" They could hear the pout.

"Sorry honey, we're meeting her aunt at the mall."

"The mall?!" He seemed to ponder this. "Is there any chance she'll join us for a pizza dinner?" He asked.

"Yes," Astra answered when the other two turned to her, expecting her answer. "I thought I was going to stay there any way?"

"Of course Carter, she'll also be staying with us," Cat's devious smirk enraged the brunette, but not to previous levels; she really didn't like the way the woman manipulated, though she respected her for the ability. "She doesn't have anywhere to stay while she's in National City, and she came to meet Kara."

"Did she learn about the baby?" He asked, excitedly.

"Things are more complicated than that, but I promise to explain," she answer with fondness.

"Okay, on a different matter;" meaning, the real reason why he called. "Mom, does your body go ' _kyun_ ' whenever Kara is around?"

"Kyun?" She asked, curious as to what her son spoke of.

"Yes, _kyun_ , the Japanese special effect for the tightening of one's chest or the squeezing of one's heart due to a sudden and intense feeling of love," he seemed to be reading the explanation.

"I'm afraid you've been reading or watching to many shoujo slice-of-life lately," she teased.

"Well, yours and Kara's seem to be soapy romantic opera," he teased back, earning a chuckle from Cat and a giggle from Kara. "Mom, I swear I hear it, this _kyun_ being described, whenever you say her name, like its the reason why she cannot control herself and just has to kiss you."

Cat smiled sweetly at the description, while the alien in question blushed. "Yes Carter, I believe so as well, and I believe you're right, but my body only goes _kyun_ whenever she kisses me a certain way."

"What way?" He asked, like she knew he would.

Looking softly into blue eyes, she answered with her rare, tender smile, "the way that lets me know she's alive, well, and loving me."

"Great!" They could hear his joy, even if she said such mushy things (Astra was staring, but at least she was gawking with her mouth open); perhaps it was because she rarely said such things that made him so happy about it. "Okay then, I'm going to make a purchase."

"What kind?"

"Varied," he replied; whenever he let her know, it was because it was long distance, probably Russia, China or North Korea, that could make things tricky to acquire. Varied meant clothing, accessories (from games, anime or mangas) or plushies, else he would state he wanted an original anime with the English subtitles. "For you, or Kara; I'll worry later for whom."

"Okay then," Cat said, loving the way her son used the outdated word, and even more because he used it correctly. "Love you."

"Love you too," and he finished the call then.

Kara shook her head. "And Alex thinks we're cavity inducing," she teased.

"I'm willing to bet we've advanced to tooth killers," was the dry reply.

"Well, it seems like I'm going to meet a great-nephew," Astra remarked with a sigh; she wouldn't deny the boy the title, not when he regarded Kara and included her. "Come along, I do not wish to remain here for long. There's a stench and I'm afraid if the clothes smell the same, I'll raze the place apart."

"Ah, it won't," Cat replied, ignoring just like the brunette the hero's bugging wide eyes at their words. "And it's only because we're so close to the food courts.

"Now you see why I don't want you bringing Carter to these?" She asked, turning to Kara, "it astounds me that you can eat in such a place. Really, I still question your sense of smell."

"Hey, that's not fair," the girl pouted, making both women smirk, "whenever the Danvers brought me and Alex to the mall, it was mostly to the movies, they were kind enough to take us home right after, so I didn't have to suffer it."

"So you tone it down, just like your hearing and sight?"

"You know, I haven't tried that . . . ."

"It doesn't really work, since it would affect your sense of taste," Kara remarked with a sigh, "it's actually why I'm such a klutz and staggering with my balance, because I must tune down my hearing."

"Ah."

"Well, that explains a lot," Cat slowed down to remain with her lover's pace, "here, I'll help if something happens. Precious cargo and all; Carter does have a point, you need maternity clothes."

"I . . . wanted to buy those with Eliza," the young blonde protested feebly, blushing.

"Nonsense," the petite woman remarked with a roll of hazel eyes, "since you only have three months of pregnancy, it stands to reason that each month will be a trimester, and by next week tomorrow, will mark the end of the first. It's likely you'll start showing, although maybe not by much but really, who knows?"

* * *

It was strangely fun. Cat disregarded anything black Astra might like, exclaiming it became to obvious who her secret identity was. It baffled the brunette, having to live two different lives, but she slowly agreed. Since red and blue were marked by her niece and her cousin, she opted for more earthly tones. Greens were usually reserved for scientists but here, on Earth, it also stood for those who wanted things to be more Eco-friendly to the environment, which she had learned was one of her main objectives. She became more at ease, the more she spoke to Cat Grant about such things.

"You're going to love her state, aunt Astra," the blue-eyed kryptonian said with a fond smile, "all of her roofs, except for the sun room and the small heaven for where she and Carter do their morning routines, is like a small forest that collect sunlight and powers up the entire house; she stores enough to run her own emergency backup at CatCo."

"I learned from the whole, Livewire fiasco," Cat said with a grumble; it also came with a master switch to cut all energy exchange between her house, and her company, but blackouts happened due to many reasons and it wouldn't do to be unprepared.

"She also has an interesting system that uses rain water, what little we get," and she went on about the other things Cat did to help support her own home without using limited resources.

"My only indulgence, are my cars," she confessed with a sigh, "how I wish we could find a way of using electricity to potentialize the speed of a vehicle; nothing compares to flooring the pedal on an empty street before the sun rises."

They continued buying, Astra actually liking the dark greens, buying at least three dresses under Cat's supervision, a really nice beige pant jacket combo, with other such pants in different hues of brown, and one that had a rusty tone to it, but looked incredible when worn, a bunch of blouses, those with some designs that covered only half of it while the other half remained a solid color, and formal, crisp dress shirts. Kara began realizing that she could stop using cardigans to hide her supersuit, and before she knew, she had several new outfits.

"Now, for jackets . . ." Cat began rummaging through a rack until she found a leather one, but she still looked uncertain. Giving it to the older alien life form, she said, "go on, try it."

"Well, at least I don't have to go to a dressing room," Astra sighed, frowning a bit; the only thing she could do without, was trying the clothes on. Then again, she would sometimes tear into the fabric, making Cat spend more than she should, which annoyed her; she was a general, not an incompetent fool without complete control of her abilities. "Hmm, I like it."

"Try the pockets, they can be awkward sometimes, specially on leather." The older blonde supplied, earning a frown. "Told you, pockets are tricky."

"Why are you giving my aunt leather?" Kara asked, curious.

"Because badass always mean black leather, but leather can still help preserve that image," she took another jacket, tested the pockets before passing it again. "Although it's unusual for the clothes that I've bought to be worn with combat boots, but I'm sure she'll pull it off."

"Combat boots?"

"There are small comforts that I don't think would be right to deprive her from," she stated, clearly not thrilled about her choice, "I know some come with heels and even those, I'm sure are comfortable."

Astra made a surprised look when she placed her hands in the pockets, "ohh, I like this one," she stated, eyes betraying her pleasure, even if her lips didn't smile.

"Alright then, glasses and shoes," Cat remarked after paying and leaving the shop. An entourage of young, college students groaned at her statement. "Oh hush! I'm paying you and it's not even Friday, so quit whining."

The military alien couldn't help but smirk and was unable to stop the respect that forced its way. Cat Grant was definitely worth of such respect, but that didn't mean she had to accept it easily. She would accept it, albeit grudgingly. Specially since she didn't like leaving gaps; inside the jacket's pocket, she found a small note: _because she'll hear me if I ask; how are proposals done in Krypton? Could you explain to me how you got married there?_ It made her certain that the blonde humans was keen on making things right by her Little One, which made her actually like the woman, more than just respect. If she could get the rest of the humans to stop killing their own planet, she might actually enjoy living among them, just another face in the masses.

"Welcome, would you like to have your eye sight tested —" the young girl who greeted was stopped when Cat Grant stepped from behind the two aliens. "Ah, Miss Grant! I apologize, you may browse as you please.

"Will you be purchasing only frames, or lenses as well?" The girl still guided them to a counter, where she took out a box and opened it; Kara became amazed at the frames they had. "They're the limited editions that we've acquired for you."

"I'll take them," Cat's flippant demeanor was still surprising. "Fit them as usual, the big frames with the third lense prescription, not the second though, otherwise it's good."

"Of course Miss, Grant, right away," and with that, Cat dismissed the entire meeting, checking the other frames.

"I thought you believe the whole, glasses notion to be a silly disguise," Kara spoke with a light frown and cute pout.

"It is irrelevant went the frames don't change the way your face looks," she turned to the brunette, who picked a frame that did nothing but sit elegantly on her nose, "for example, yours make your nose become a prominent feature, which changes your face drastically, when you take them off."

With that in mind, they began searching for frames that would change in some way, Astra's looks. In some, the changes were subtle, and the alien could see the differences and began changing her niece's frames. Cat watched in amusement as the pair seemed to bond a bit more over something so ridiculous. She kept watch on them, making sure no one noticed Kara's glass-less face, and on the look out for a pair that would help hide, if only a little, the older alien's semblance.

"Jackpot," she said, shattering their moment and ignoring their looks, making the brunette face her. "What do you think? Elegant and stylish, yet make her nose appear to be smaller."

"You're right, it gives her a . . . competitive edge?" Kara sounded uncertain, but Cat knew it.

Astra frowned. "Can't they be sunglasses?" She groused, clearly not liking the way things had turned out.

"Well no, you wouldn't be able to use those indoor," the look and statement made her growl.

"I'm not some child you need to repeat things to," she hissed, her grey eyes narrowing as they turned to steel.

"It's not my fault that you _make_ me repeat myself," the scathing tone ended with a huff, "consider yourself fortunate, I wouldn't normally bother with it.

"Bailey," the girl from before returned, attention evident and clear, "make sure these have the latest photochromic lenses available; no prescription. I want them done along with my glasses, so chop chop."

"Yes Miss Grant." The girl scurried away.

"I had no idea you owned the mall," the young blonde mused, then shrugged. "Ah well, the Queen of All Media has vast control over neighboring empires, of course."

"Now, please don't shoot lasers while you're wearing the glasses," Cat told the older alien, bored tone in place, "they should be done soon and I'm sure you'll like them. Don't break them, they're your only pair."

"Must you grate on my nerves and speak to me as though I were a child?" Astra remarked with a growl.

"I said I would try," again with that infuriating smirk, "and you're asking for it."

"Do not deny you're having fun," the alien challenged.

Cat just shrugged, "I won't."

"How can you handle her?" She finally turned on her niece and asked.

"She's an acquired taste," Kara replied with a smile, "one which I'm glad no one else acquires."

Astra looked surprise, while the older blonde grinned like the cat who got the cream and actually chuckled in delight. The way the young alien responded was simply delightful; and she thought she wouldn't see her superhero being possessive of her, but she's definitely glad for their little outing. Finally, their glasses arrived and, although they weren't anything special, Astra donned them with a skeptical click of her tongue.

The shoes section left her displeased. The heels made her feel sick; she wasn't fond of those barely-there, slick heels that seemed to be better if they had a pointy end and were used as weapons. The brunette actually liked small heels, they were great for balance and she was already used to them, and the boots the hazel-eyed offered had just the few inches she liked. She tried them on, and grinned.

"These, are amazing." She turned to the blonde with an amused expression. "Much better than these _glasses_."

"You'll be surprised when we leave," Cat smirked back then turned back to the main subject: shoes. "I knew it. You can a kryptonian out of Krypton, but you can't take Krypton out of them."

"I had no idea these were possible."

"Welcome to Earth, where they can get you all kinds of goodies you never knew you needed," Kara whispered.

"It's called commerce," Cat stated, still amused, "you don't really need it, all you would need are sandals and you'd survive. Commerce makes you think you need something specific, when actually, since you already _need_ footwear, you might as well get something that you like and feels comfortable."

"Hmm, it feels great, and has combat on the name."

"Is that all you're going to base on for buying it?"

"Cat, I just noticed no one has approached to attend us." The alien blonde said, looking around and probably, using her special vision to check if someone was close. "Not since we went to the last store and before then, all on our own; I can't believe how much control you have here."

"Well of course they aren't, I hate it when they come and try to sell me things," the human arched a golden brow, "I _always_ know what I'm buying, Keira."

"Back to the silly names?" She asked with a pout.

"Back to the obvious questions?" The smile and pat to the forearm took the sting away. "What's Alex's shoe size?"

"Are you sure you want to buy her a pair?"

"No, I was looking at one of these that she could specialize in and hunt bad guys with," she rolled her eyes, smile in place to make the teasing obvious and laughed when her beloved blushed. "Oh Kara, you make it so easy."

She paid for two pairs, smirking as the brunette left with a pleased smile and a spring in her step. She could literally see musical notes coming from the threatening woman, looking rather content. _Nothing like a good shopping spree to bind women,_ she thought with a devious grin.

"So, my new clothes?" Kara asked, surprised when they made their way back to the parking lot, just to find a strange woman by the car. "And I don't mean the new outfits."

"Wow, like sunglasses," Astra remarked, looking everywhere then at the sun and just shook her head as the lenses darkened considerably. "Damn Cat Grant; thank Rao my niece found her."

"She bought them," Cat explained, shaking her head a bit and motioning to the stranger who was waving a hand, clearly pleased to find the Queen of All Media. "I didn't even buy my own when I was having Carter, and I don't want this going public just yet.

"I'm sorry my dream but, I refuse to set foot into such stores, refuse to allow you to do the same, and hence neither of us will," she turned to meet blue eyes, sighing in relief when there was no hurt. "Thank god, I didn't want to think about groveling."

"Wait, you would have _**groveled**_!" It was a surprising concept.

"You seem to underestimate what I would do to keep you happy." For some reason, it didn't feel like a win.

"Little One, small recommendation," her aunt said in a low voice as the human went to greet the other woman, a dyed redhead with too much fake things on her to even feel real, "even if you know she'll go far to make you happy, don't push her towards something she wouldn't like; she might forgive you, but she would never forget."

For the first time, she didn't try to see beyond the simple and direct words, she simply answered with an honest "Okay." and left it at that. The trunk was opened, the bags placed inside and the fake woman left; the thought resounded in Kara's head, making her think the individual was an actual alien without gender, and who aimed to fit in through faking it. For all she knew, it was possible. Following the woman's departure, the college students whose sole purpose was nothing more than to hold their bags and follow them around, finally unloaded them on the trunk and left, groaning at the activity they had been subjected to. Cat gave each a twenty bill, and no one complained.

Considering they were likely to blow the cash at the arcade, Cat didn't seem to mind particularly.

"I know you dislike it when Carter goes to the arcade even if it's just to play random games and not spend cash on any tokens of tickets, I'm surprised you are just letting them go there."

"I guess you haven't considered the fact that most of them were former addicts," the older blonde gave each youngster a reassuring smile, "they're glad to be getting the cash and not the tokens. This way they don't indulge in harmful habits, and might actually use the cash to buy their siblings or mothers a treat."

Kara finally understood, why they hadn't really complained and just moved about, happy to be able to speak with others and actually be about. It was likely another outreach program that Cat funded and Kara herself had likely given paintings or sculptures to, in an effort to help. It was a sad reality, that she really couldn't save everyone.

"Addicts?"

"There are all kinds of substances that are harmful to humans, aunt Astra, but they entice the senses, allowing an escape for humans from their harsh realities," she made fists, "they are clear examples as to why not everyone can be saved, specially when the one you're trying to help, doesn't want it."

"Some rather stop living than to even try," hazel eyes were dull and pained, yet seemingly turning amber at the thoughts, "seeing so much darkness, they don't believe in a light."

They were quiet, watching a group of youngsters who pooled their resources and bought food, probably for their neighborhood. At least there were some who kept trying, despite what they knew of life.

"Is this why you fight, Kara?"

"Yes." Both blondes answered.

"To give hope to those who lost it," she added, smiling and liking the fact that at the moment, she felt so much closer to her aunt.

* * *

Note: Sadly, I do not believe that there's a place in the world that can be excepted from the problem shown above, which was why I decided to end it there. I want National City to feel real, so hopefully it doesn't feel out of place.

Okay, the next one is going to be dinner at the Grant's house. Does anyone else find it unusual that Carter has been around so often? Or am I the only going like: what about his dad?

Any inaccuracies found, are my own.

Also: anyone got any ideas how a kryptonian proposal would work?


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer_ : Harry Potter, Hogwarts, and all related things, belong to J. K. Rowling; may her brilliance continue to shine.

Note: I refuse, to accept Astra as dead, or rather, that they won't figure out a way of making her return, because Laura is a goddess and her character added up spice

 **Destiny Dreams**

Carter stared, and he looked as impassive as his mother. It was unsettling and a complete first to Kara. They were sitting in the living room, with the blonde explaining her family and history to him, while his mother prepared some greens for the exorbitant amount of pizzas, and a special something for Kara and the bottomless pit she called stomach. Along the unusual cravings that came with the hormones, not that her beloved had expressed any special interest in anything but wasabi.

"Recapping," he began after a while with a sigh and drawing her from her thoughts. "Your family died in a fire, and your aunt survived because she was sent to prison before the accident occurred. She just got out of jail, and since your sister — because even if you tell me Alex is actually your foster sister, I can tell you love her as much as mom loves Padma and that the feeling is mutual, I'll still call her aunt and believe her to be your sister, plain and simple — is in law enforcement, she doesn't like your aunt.

"Which is why my aunt is in there, keeping an eye on yours." Once again, he gave her an impassive look.

"That's . . . pretty much the gist of it," she replied with a sigh and a blush, only perking up when she was given a bowl, and a pizza box all for herself. "What's this?"

"You don't want to know," Alex said, grimacing, "and if you don't like the flavor, you can leave it."

"So how should I address you?" Carter accepted a smaller bowl with the greens he had to eat, gleeful at having those he liked then turning to face the older alien, "do you have a last name?"

"You may call me Astra," she replied kindly, noticing the relief in the three women's body language and grinned privately; for the boy to have those three at his back, he had to be a formidable child. "Or, if you would prefer, aunt would be fine as well."

The surprise was subdued by an unusual sound; everyone turned to Kara, who contimued crunching and munching on whatever was on her bowl. She seemed deliberate in each chew, as though aiming to savor whatever it was. Alex turned green and turned to face her left when she was offered, but Astra actually took the bowl and spooned some of its contents before giving it back. She also became deliberate on her eating; both appeared to be trying to figure out the taste. It was uncommonly domestic, and traits and habits learned from childhood shone.

"What's this?" Kara asked after swallowing, taking some wasabi and spreading it on a slice of pizza. "Taste odds, maybe add some anchovies or sardines."

"Plenty of sugar," Astra commented, but declined another bite, "I do agree, something salty might help."

"It's known as 'pregnancy crack'," Cat replied, offering a glass of what was possibly Canada Dry to the human, dark-eyed brunette. "Canned tuna, crunchy ramen noodle salad toppings, rocky road ice cream, mustard and maple syrup all mixed together; I did add some pickles, kiwi and spicy salsa, and I changed the ice cream flavor."

"See, everyone likes rocky road," the blonde nudged her sister with the goofiest grin ever,

"Actually, mom likes stracciatella," Carter remarked, and she could tell her sister and beloved had a moment of shared affinity.

"Hmmm, maybe with some olives?" Kara wondered after swallowing, clearly intrigued about the flavor and not taking notice of how bad her sister looked, although the bubbly drink helped said brunette.

"There's that strange white topping for sweets," Astra tried to recall.

"Whipped cream," Carter suggested, grinning when he earned a nod.

"Ohhh, adding whipped cream sounds heavenly!" Alex glared mildly at her sister, who took a bite of her slice just as Carter did; how she could handle the mixed flavored was the humans' guess. "How was your day, bud?"

He only nodded, chewing; Alex have him a look.

"I thought you spent a weekend with your father, the other with your mother," at least she was distracted from the mess that her sister was eating. "Something wrong?"

He shook his head, swallowing, "no, not really, it's just that his new girlfriend doesn't really like me. She thinks I'm odd, she isn't shy to voice it either, and gets mad when I retort saying she's the stranger, so he rather not make her awkward about things and keeps canceling.

"I guess she doesn't like it that I'm not moldable, and he insists that it's because I spend too much time with mom and have her habits," he shrugged, giving his mother his most honest, tender and soft smiles he had, "all I know is that I'm getting to spend more time with mom and ma than them, which is a much better deal."

"So if I'm ma, Cat's mom, and he's dad, what will you call her?" Kara asked with genuine interest, already by her fifth slice on a twelve slice pie.

"I dunno," he shrugged, frowning a bit, "by her name I guess?

"It's not like she tries, unlike you and Alex and Padma," he beamed, "I like big families, it means a wider support net; mom might like Padma like a sister, and not treat her siblings like that, that they'll see me as a nephew and I'll see them as aunts and uncles."

"Thanks buddy," Kara forgot her food, receiving wide eyed stares from the two brunettes just to hug the boy; they had never seen the young kryptonian, ever, place her food aside for _anything_. "You mean the world to me. Foster mother, or father, or sister, it just makes a distance. Maybe I can try calling Eliza 'ma' myself."

"When is _she_ coming?!" He asked, excited.

"We're unsure, it'll likely be by the end of next week," Cat replied dryly; she had finished her salad, ignoring the pizza while Alex began munching on a slice. "Now Carter, will you finally explain to me, why you call Adam half-brother since you're clearly against to using step-mom in regards to Kara?"

Even if he was too old to be sitting on someone's lap, he made himself comfortable on Kara's and went as far as to take a bite from her wasabi pizza with double cheese and extra pepperonis.

"Hey, that's mine!" She said while playfully moving the slice out of his reach, making him giggle. "Thank you for using ma and not step-mom."

"It wasn't my choice mom," he said, going back to his own slice, "he asked me."

"You're a charming youngster," Astra was already done with her box, and her greens, turning to her niece. "I refuse to call you anything but Little One, so I'm thinking that Bombay might actually work for him."

"Bombay?" He looked between her, and his mom, "but, I'm not my mom."

"She's Panther," Astra stated with a smirk, and he blushed, clearly pleased, his previous gloom blown away by the meaning, "if she's a cat, you're a kitten, and Bombay seems to work."

"Should I worry about the felines?" Alex said, scathing tone evident; was she jealous from the reaction of the boy or did she truly mean it?

"Brave One, canines might amazing hunters, that they do not posses the flexibility and grace of felines," soft azure eyes turned to steel, and the agent placed her bowl on the table, posture coiled, "it's always good to learn about the biggest predators."

"You mean to emulate, don't you?" Alex growled, eyes narrowed and figure tense, just like Astra's.

"Enough with the ridiculous tension!" Cat snapped, eyes narrowed. "This is my house, meaning my rules, and fights are only done to help the other, not resolve whatever it is going on between the two of you.

"I swear!" She huffed, glaring as she stood and picked the empty bowls, "if it at least was like dealing with kids, but you two are like hormonal teenagers."

Alex's head snapped. "This isn't sexual tension!" She cried in outrage.

"Temper, Agent Scully," Cat hissed, earning a wince. "And you're the one to put a name to it, not me."

"You meant they're like two alphas fighting for dominance," Carter summarized, rolling his eyes and laughing. "My bedtime is coming up."

"Wash your teeth," Kara began.

"And your face," Cat added.

"Get changed and ready for a bedtime story," he finished with a grin and a roll of blue-eyes, "Chewie wants sci-fi, and since SuperBatman has some elements of it, maybe we can start again?"

"The latest novel is about to come out, huh?" She looked at her son fondly before nodding, "okay baby, but only the first chapter, and if you promise to leave Chewbacca behind you can sleep with us."

"Does it give you nightmares?" His kryptonian ma asked, concern evident.

"It upsets me," he confessed, giving her a hug and a kiss before standing, then going to his mom to repeat the actions, "I don't get nightmares, I just become restless, unbalanced. I would leave for your room before even midnight."

"For some reason, his sense of smell helps with this, and as long as he's surrounded by my scent, it soothes him," Cat gave him a kiss.

"Good night, aunt Alex," he went to give her a hug, then turned to the older brunette and after some hesitance, gave her a hug; just when he was about to pull from it, she returned it, making him sigh in relief before letting go. "Night, aunt Astra."

"Hope you sleep well, Bombay," she whispered, combing his curls.

He grinned at them, then left. Kara finished her pizza and stood to place the box, and her aunt's, at the recycling bin by the kitchen. Cat motioned the still unfinished, pregnancy crack that Kara took with glee, and quickly finished it, rinsing it just by the time Cat finished placing the bowls on the dish washer.

"Everything okay out there?" She asked, noticing the silence. "Nothing better be broken or on fire."

Alex came by right then, and blushed as she glared at the older blonde, placing the unfinished pizza box on the counter. "I'm going to cuff her for the night."

"Uncivilized actions beneath my roof are _not_ tolerated, Danvers," Cat remarked, eyes narrowed; Kara began arranging the eight slices left to be placed on the fridge. "She is a guest, in _my_ house; Carter is here, and I'm not going to allow you both some kinky playtime just to solve your issues!"

"This isn't sexual!" Alex growled, getting angrier.

"Then no!" She hissed back, eyes turning amber; in her domain, she was alpha, and no one was going to question her there. "I was about to suggest the guest room farthest apart — yes, my _mother_ 's room; the payback would be sweet, for you both to solve things there.

"Since you want to use kryptonite on her, and Kara is here, along with my son, I won't allow it," she took a step forward, making her stance evident against the brunette, who clearly had never been questioned in alien matters, Danvers sister. "I'm keeping him in the dark for now, because I don't want him to overthink things, and choose to go to his father's; I _hate_ sharing him, hate that I cannot save him from everything."

"Bombay, you want your bedtime story, don't you?" Astra exclaimed, giving them time to sort through things. "Panther is just finishing; I've never seen this symbol before." She murmured, hand over a crest and his heart.

"Mom, ma," he turned to them with surprise before gesturing towards the older alien, "aunt Astra doesn't seem to know about Harry Potter."

Cat groaned and Kara laughed.

"Your aunt Alex would be happy to join you both for a movie marathon tomorrow," Cat replied, looking directly into dark eyes. "They'll watch you for the night; I have to take your ma out for a date."

Kara blushed, Carter cheered, Alex sighed in defeat, and Astra smiled. Cat could only shake her head and wondered just _how_ far she was willing to go for the alien blonde. As she took hands with her destined and they moved towards their child, she knew she would go as far as Krypton if the need arose.

"Children, no fighting," she narrowed her eyes at the brunettes, "or unsavory conduct. If you make me stop a fight, you'll both regret it."

In order to save herself the trouble, Alex growled and motioned for the alien to follow, glaring. They watched from the doorway the unusual and loving scene before them. Tucking him in after the story finished, placing the novel on the night stand and kissing his forehead, they left to start their nightly ablution. As Cat began her ritual, Kara, whose routine wasn't as complex, took their guests to their respective rooms. Alex had the one closest to the master bedroom and the main door, while Astra had the one between the blondes' and Carter's.

"If you try _anything_ ," the blonde began, eyes hard as she focused on her aunt, "a kryptonite bullet will be the least of your troubles."

"You should let me cuff her —" Alex began, but was interrupted with a hand to her forearm.

"No Alex, Cat won't stand by it," she didn't even want to try and vouch for either course of action, since she had no idea which she thought was best. "No, if she tries anything, we'll send her to a cell along with Non and the rest of their radicals."

"If she tries something, it might be too late," Alex hissed.

"I won't try anything," Astra vowed, "I couldn't love Kara more than if she were my own daughter, and I won't put her child at risk. I went to CatCo looking for answers and I got a second chance; I'm _not_ going to miss on it."

"I hope," Kara said with a sigh, then kissed both women. "Rest well you two; Alex, try to get some sleep, aunt Astra, I'm glad for this chance as well."

With that, she left them.

* * *

Alex, after her own routine, ended up standing guard in front of the opened door of the convict's room. They all had left the doors opened, per Cat's policy. She had grown used, due to her training, to sleeping on rough terrain and fully clothed. Well, at least with her hip holster and standard boots. She was wearing one of her father's old, alma mater's sweatshirt, one that she sprinted with his usual cologne (bought for that specific purpose), which helped keep his unique scent intact. She suspected Kara had something to do with that, but could never figure it out.

It helped soothe her, ease her nerves, the sweat pants she wore part of her usual night wear. Feeling the need for old comforts, she took out the the old garment, else she would have donned her usual black tank top. She felt weary, on edge but also exhausted, and she couldn't help but hear her father speaking, murmuring sweet words of comfort. Stating that not all aliens were bad; weren't Kara and J'onn evidence of this? Why not Astra, who needed to be reminded a little of humanity, since in her own planet, that was all she could have been, human, a kryptonian in Krypton, without superpowers or abilities, beneath a red giant that didn't nourish her cells like a yellow star. Who was likely afraid of losing her current planet, like she had lost her own.

 _Who are we to deny others second chances?_ The question haunted her, her past actions tormenting her. _After killing her, how do you feel having her back? This is **your** second chance as well. We can't waste it._ She didn't want to waste it, but she had no idea how to even start making amends.

She was about to fall asleep when she heard soft gasps coming from the room, and she got on high alert. The biggest conflict for her was, that she had already killed that woman, and in a way she now might have to do it again. Alex shook her head, trying to clear it from her father's thoughts, from her own that pleaded to give the older brunette (and herself) a second chance, because part of her couldn't shake the feeling: what was to prevent Astra from killing Alex in retribution? Cat didn't know — hell, not even _Kara_ did, so there was no way for either of them to not trust, specially since it was thanks to Astra that they managed to save the hero. It did make the young brunette wonder if the blonde human didn't have some kind of hidden agenda.

A strangled, choking sound made her move quietly towards the room, senses sharpened at the perceived threat. Holding her gun close, she began considering why she hadn't picked the sword and she felt a stab of guilt. What was to stop her from impaling the older woman again? She blushed at her own thoughts; Astra and impaling shouldn't be words close together in her thoughts, now even less that she had misinterpreted Cat's words. She loosened her hold on the gun, placing it back in its holster, and she gave thanks that some moonlight was streaming through a window, and careful with her surroundings, she made her way around the bed.

Astra had her eyes opened, but were clearly unseeing, likely trapped in a nightmare, a hand pulling the unbuttoned shirt apart a little where a scar was easy to see. The skin around it looked bruised and with a light, reddish hue, and Alex instinctively knew what the nightmare was about. _And I see her dying, right in front of me,_ she realized as she forgot her weapon and began shaking the dark-haired (plus white streak) kryptonian with trembling hands, _again and again, nightmares I can't escape, action I can't undo —_ but, it came undone. How, they had yet to learn, and now those eyes that held no color were finally focusing back on her, but their steely hostility was gone.

"Brave One," she extended a hand, and Alex surprised herself by not flinching away, and actually moving towards the touch; tears she knew not she had shed were wiped from her eyes, "it's okay, I do not fault you. It was my own hesitation that became my undoing."

"I — I didn't want," she tried to speak, but her words were broken and she was taken into an embrace.

"I left you no choice," Astra whispered, and Alex broke. Her body betrayed what her voice couldn't, and before she knew, she was being cradled. "It's okay Brave One, I do not blame you. I forgive you, and thank you.

"Shhh, come," but Alex hesitated, then she actually took her gun and hostler off her body and left it in the nightstand's drawer. "Brave One, I promise you, it'll be the first night without nightmares if we share a bed."

"I have a name, you know?" She grumbled, feeling like a child, but still joining her enemy, the one she had killed, and hoped her nightmares wouldn't torment her further.

"I know," Astra took her hands hesitantly, before placing them between them and gave them a gentle squeeze in soft reassurance. "I like nicknames better."

"Whenever I saw you, I thought you came to torment me," she sighed, shaking her head, "I thought Non had cloned you to haunt me, and all your following meetings with my sister, taunts."

"Sleep, please," she requested softly, "you saved me some trouble, although I thought you had been honest. When I finally asked Kara about it, she turned against me, thinking I was trying to turn you against her; I couldn't meet her again afterwards."

"Astra, I'm sorry."

"I already said you're forgiven," several beats of peaceful quiet, but neither had managed to fall sleep, "I won't forgive you though, if you keep me awake."

The tease was clear, and was answered with a soft chuckle. They were finally able to dream.

* * *

They both remember the setting so well; the sky was dark, which was why Astra had died, or rather, the sunlight still in her cells, once they came into close contact with the kryptonite radiation being plunged into her chest, began spreading the venom. A few inches higher, and she would have died instantly from the exposure to her heart. As it had been, she barely managed to prevent her body from shutting down completely, and hearing that she wasn't perceived as an enemy, but as family, finally did the trick.

Her body was kept away from the sun, and when they sent her in her pod towards Rao, their prayers guided her to their God's little brother, the yellow star. In the sunlight, even her comatose body with such low frequency of heartbeat, resumed its activity as it fought off the venom within, and once she remained close to their source of powers, it sped the process. It had been a miracle, but she was alive. Astra didn't plan to waste her chance, leaving her pod and coffin. Seeing as her lieutenant would surely taken up that mantle of general, she was sure her husband would have killed her to keep his power and his ability to pursue and hurt her niece.

She had wanted to live so badly — oh, how much Astra _needed_ it right then, but to resume her relation with her niece. She had been forced out when Non was captured in a reckless act, but her men didn't see her as their general any longer, that woman died for their cause. So she abandoned their methods, methods that had felt so real and true, to try and see if there was the possibility of working things out with the humans, with her only family.

All her jumbled thoughts were finally sorted and she stood and whipped around. There, right in front of her, was her Little One's sister, her Brave One, holding that sword in a defensive stance, and even if she knew it was a dream, she still sighed in resignation and stepped closer, wanting to get over it quickly. Only, the blade shook and was dropped between them, and the girl ran at her, hitting her with tight fists, wrists bound by a black scarf. With one quick motion, Astra undid those, and was left to hold a mess of guilt that was Alex Danvers.

Alex, for her part, was once again crying silently, not making a sound, feeling her own guilt stabbing at her, piercing the blade deep within her, having her die for her actions. No longer was she hitting the woman with all her might but holding her close, arms around her neck and clinging as if holding onto dear life itself.

And in their dreams, they went to sleep holding each other close, and unknown to them, they had their first, destiny dream together, fulfilling each other with just their presence.

* * *

Note: I'm consider upping Kara's ingestion of saturated sweets, and manufactured goodies; my reasoning is, as she is alien, her metabolism is processing everything fast, and all the amount of sweets might actually help keep her energy reserves high and allow all nutrients to be given to the child, but this is still debatable  
Like, for example, instead of giving Cat a list filled with folic acid and potassium and whatnot, Alura would have ensured that sweets were there and at the top, along with plenty of fish  
Thoughts?


	11. Chapter 11

Note: Sorry that it took this long, but it's a long chapter, and hopefully it's worth it!

 **Destiny Dreams**

Alex felt a shift, a delicate hand closing on her shoulder and shaking her lightly. She was warm, the body besides her comfortable against her own, and she buried herself further in it. A soft gasp and the shaking turned a bit more frantic. With a barely audible whimper, she finally opened a single, tired eye and froze. The body she had been cuddling into, that she still felt like burying deep within and ignoring the world, was none other than her enemy-turned-friend-turned-family-turned . . . she shook her head, trying her best to dispel everything else.

"It's ok," the woman whispered softly, "but I'm guessing you don't want the others to learn of this."

"I'm off to my room," she exhaled in a barely audible tone. She didn't move. "Gimme a moment."

"We _don't_ have a **moment** ," Astra hissed, wincing. "Kara is going to wake any second now."

Finally, Alex moved away, got her weapon from the drawer, and stealthily left the room for her own. She burrowed beneath the covers, shivering before her own body heat made the sheets, blankets and covers warm and soft. Sadly, it wasn't long lasting.

"Alex," it was Kara, and she groaned again; she had finally got a good night's sleep without nightmares and just one, weird dream. Maybe. "Alex, do you want to join us for meditation?"

"Tell her aunt Astra is coming," a boy said between a yawn.

"I'm up!" Alex declared; she was an early riser, but the stunt at the Grant house was even beyond her.

"Nice one buddy."

"Extortion isn't a good policy kid," she told her nephew mildly, yawning and yet following along. "Why, you're as drowsy as I am."

"I'm better at hiding it," he countered as another yawned forced its way through.

"Yeah, _right_ ," she groused right back, then sighed.

Before long, they were at the roof, and Alex took the free chair while Carter went to his usual one, and both were comatose to the world. Cat stared as Kara went for a third matt for her aunt; only the older blonde noticed the way Astra stared at the brunette.

"Brave One, you might want to shed that sweater," Astra said as she got on the matt. "Also, Small Panther, I'm guessing I can do this, but do try to be less snippy?"

"It's too early too argue," Cat grunted. "You and Kara are the only ones who can breath the sunlight in, as it is."

"Aunt Astra and ma are part plant," Carter commented from his spot, snoring a laughter. "Funny picture."

Finally, once the sun was out, did Alex take her sweater off and made a pillow. Her tank top made her guns blaze in the sun, and while Astra had known well defined muscles all her life, she couldn't hide her fascination. Only one blonde noticed though, and while the older alien was incredible flexible, it was obvious that she had kept her Torquasm-Vo up even though she was a general. Then again, she had always been of firm thought of being the one to set the example. Alex joined them midway through.

Since there were more people now, preparing breakfast had to be done between two. Alex though, was reluctant to leave Astra, while Kara and Carter decided each to get a long shower. With the way Cat had her estate set up, there was no danger of running out of hot water, and that wasn't taking into account how much the kryptonians liked cold ones. Watching her destined and child go off, she turned to lock eyes with the young brunette.

"So when she has to take her shower, what?" She questioned with an arched golden brow, having already given Astra a sharp knife and apples, pears and dragon fruits to start peeling. "Are you going to share a shower with her?" Alex began blushing; it was a faint rosy tone. "Because, really, how else are you going to be cost effective about it?" The red began creeping on her ears. "Just think about it, you want to keep an eye on her at all times, so you'll wait until she's done then have her wait until you're done?"

"This isn't sexual!" Alex cried, her face finally red. "I don't trust her!"

"Even worse," the older blonde _tsk_ -ed with her tongue twice while shaking the cooking utensil in her hand with a 'no' motion. "First step in a relationship, there must be trust. It's not like I'm jealous if she has had these dreams with others — I mean, she had them with _you_ , I had them with Clark, and that was before we met.

"Also, I want you to take that hideous, lead-covered suitcase Mulder got for me. I don't want it, I don't need it, and I'm partially allergic to lead, so keep it away," she yelled after her, seeing as Alex had scoffed and left before she had finished. Cat quickly turned to the alien in the room from the huge bowl where she was scrambling eggs. "Please use your super hearing and check on them? Sometimes Kara gets distracted, drawing shapes in the steam-covered glass doors while my son does the same with math equations."

"He seems more her child than yours," was the casual comment.

"Ugh, I know, I'm thankful they didn't meet earlier in life," she huffed quietly, but her soft smile made Astra smile as well.

"So, what's the reason for checking in on Alex?" The brunette inquired, placing an apple cut in slices and peeled on the last, big, fourth bowl and proceeding to do the same for the pears.

"Why do you think?" Cat was now chopping some mushrooms, tomatoes and the spinach was being cut in bits.

"Honestly got no idea," she replied, on her second pear and placing, half of it on a slightly smaller bowl, the other half in the other smaller bowl.

". . . . Since we're both adults here, and for the sake of honesty, I'll be blunt," they faced each other. "I want to know if she's masturbating in there."

If she hadn't been bulletproof, Astra would have cut her thumb off; as it was, the blonde was lucky to still have a working knife.

"You aren't kidding," Astra felt like kneeling and trembling, but her military conditioning made her resilient. "Why do you persist on this? I thought your aim was to make Alex yield —"

"It wasn't my aim, it was her misunderstanding, but I believe it speaks from something further," she was back to her veggies and making the mushrooms cook for a while before adding the rest, and later the eggs. "I'm not prying, but I have eyes, and if I had super hearing, I would pay attention to both your heartbeats. You're clearly interested, and she is as well, at least at a subconscious level."

"She wouldn't let it surface." She realized it was futile to argue about species and age with the woman, seeing as she was involved with a much younger alien, and really, she couldn't deny her attraction either. "I think you have everyone figured out."

"Thought as much," Cat sighed before taking her apron off, "the dragon fruit is for everyone, to Kara's add strawberries and blue berries, kiwis and bananas. To Carter's, just strawberries and bananas; Alex can choose her own and you may as well.

"Try not to let the eggs burn?" Astra nodded mutely as the woman expertly placed a lid over each individual cooking egg and left to call on those taking showers.

The brunette blushed the more she focused on the younger brunette, unable to do anything but listen in. Carter got moving and was quickly out and on a hammock by the sun, drying himself. Kara was more challenging, and while Cat pointed out why they shouldn't get distracted, Astra flipped the perfectly made omelets. Once she was done, she went back to cutting fruits, and her heart skipped a beat when she heard her name being whispered — and just before anything else could happen, the boy, now dried enough, joined her in the kitchen.

"Ohhhh, mom's making oatmeal!" He declared with glee before looking at her with concern. "Isn't that knife too sharp for your to be peeling with?"

"Well, I know a lot about weapons, and I like small, sharp blades, so if I get cut, I'll resign from the peeling post," she gave him a wink, making him grin. "Any fruit in special she likes?"

"Dragon fruit," he replied, "but she also likes anything that's red, so strawberries, red apples and cherries are great. And blue berries."

"So besides all these fruits, how else does your mother prepare oatmeal?" Astra began dicing in an even smaller bowl the fruits he had stated.

"She has a super secret ingredient," he confided in a whisper, going to the fridge and getting it. "Almond milk!"

"Would you like to help? After getting you back on track, she got sidetracked herself with your ma."

"Cool," he said, with a soft sigh of relief, "I'm actually scared of sleeping with them, makes me feel like I'm intruding."

"Nonsense buddy!" Kara stated, finally out and dressed while Cat finished taking her own shower. "Even if such intimate moments might come in the future, she'll make sure you can join us as usual."

"It still feels like I'm intruding," he confessed with a mopey face and Astra turned off the stove with the eggs.

"Carter, honey, look at me," blue met blue in an honest gaze. "Even if you're in college and still living here, we'll always welcome you."

"You mean it?"

"Up to this point, has she ever lied to you?" Cat asked, and the boy jumped at her with tears in his eyes. "Hey, if you're going to make oatmeal, at least finish preparing!"

"I'm, uh, gonna call my sister," and with that, Kara left with a light blush while Carter worried himself over the cooking.

"Yup, now that the almond milk is all warm, we can add the oatmeal."

"Why so much mom?"

"Your ma and aunt are of big appetites."

"Then aunt Alex is . . ?"

"Your kind, not mind," she gave him a a soft peck to the temple, allowing her lips to linger. "Which equation were you ruminating on?"

"Unit circle and Pythagorean identities," he replied.

"Ohhhh, my niece liked using — the sun to see the circle," Astra realized how odd it was what she was saying, then noticed the circular clock watch on the wall by the kitchen and motioned to it, "you can probably use one of those."

"Oh, that sounds like fun," he declared with a grin, and with a shake of her head, Cat lightly moved him away from the stove and continued working on the food. "I'm going to have fun in class with this! Maybe I can make it up to the 24th value of military hour format."

"Only do it when you're bored," she chided him, "else, add all the numbers up to a hundred."

He groaned at that. "M _oooooo_ m," he complained with a smile.

"And not using that nifty equation you found, or the one you made yourself."

"You made one yourself?" Cat wanted to groan, but managed a dignified growled. "I'm sorry! I'm just excited to see Carter being amazing at math!"

"Where's Alex?" The older blonde inquired of her beloved with a pointed look.

"Sorry bud," Kara grinned as the boy mock pouted, before grinning as well, loving the way his ma ruffled his curls and hugged her, enjoying her warmth. "She's coming for breakfast, so we might as well serve."

They all went to the table with their respective plates.

"So, apple cider or orange juice?" Cat asked in general as the women went back to the kitchen for the remaining plates and glasses.

"Apple!" Kara and Carter cheered.

"Since that seems to be the most appropriate drink with what we're eating," Astra motioned to Alex's oatmeal, "I say some for me too."

"Alex, so nice of you to join us," Cat mocked, giving the human brunette an idea that she knew why it had taken her so long on the shower, and she blushed. "Come along, unanimous vote on apple cider."

* * *

While the Danvers Sisters began debating about _where_ Astra should be for the day — they had _at_ **least** waited until Carter had left the car, Cat ended the dispute by asking the general where she wanted to be. It was surprising to them all when she chose to go with Alex.

"It's the best way, to cooperate with them, to prove I have no hidden agenda," she stated calmly, fidgeting with her glasses.

"Hopefully that's just because you had never used those before, and it better not turn into a habit," Cat remarked dryly, "else I'm going to suspect of everyone who does the motion and cry 'kryptonian!' even if they're not."

"Tell Hank that if she ends up in a cell, I'm busting her out and holding _you_ responsible," maybe Kara had found out about the real reason of her delayed shower. "You still owe me an explanation."

"The shower head was amazing!" Alex blurted with a red face, ignoring the mortified look on her sister. "Oh grow up Kara! Since Cat's remark at breakfast, I could tell she knew, and your aunt has your same abilities, I would be surprised if she didn't know."

When Astra blushed at the implication, the other brunette turned even redder.

"Estrogen, nothing like a high dose of it before work," and they had arrived. "Well, it seems like my driver now has the ability to relax in the morning, if you're going to drive us to work Alex.

"Next time, leave the 'threatening official government vehicle' here as to make things more inconspicuous," Cat continued with a firm look, "you can use any of my mushy wagons, as long as you treat them nicely."

Alex wanted to make a smart comment about Cat driving her sister, but didn't want to find out what the older woman would say about that. Instead, she kept her silence, nodded once, and kept her eyes up front despite the goodbyes and well wishes, the last from her sister of course.

"Keira, my latte," she snapped at attention with a soft, yet firm tone, already walking to the office.

"Yes ma'am," Kara replied with a sigh of longing, before marching through Noonan's. Since she was there so often, she already knew the barista and the nice lady who always had a sticky bun ready for her. "Thanks Kelly."

"You're welcome hun," the woman replied with a wink while she made her her bag with the usual while the young man smiled at her and nodded in greeting. "Same as always."

The blonde already had the total and gave it, hurrying off while finishing her sticky bun. "I'll see you later!" She called.

"You didn't tell her you gave her a second bun," the man teased.

"You know that girl works too hard," the woman chastised him, "besides, it's not like anyone knows or are regulars to know her."

Kara grinned and shook her head, smiling at the fact that, thanks to Winn calling the private elevator, she got in just in time as her beloved and passed her her coffee.

"I'm going to blame you for the delayed ride," Cat stated as she tapped her foot in impatience.

"Come on Miss Grant," the cheeky grin and tone pulled the woman from her emails. "Would you deny me the pleasure of your company?"

"I might if you start taking it for granted."

"Oh I already do," the young blonde purred into her ear as they stepped into the bullpen.

Their boss had never looked more astonished, and after a glare, they resumed their work on the double. Cat would have to do something about her young lover. Soon too, if that display was anything to go by.

It was an interesting day at CatCo. Their stocks plunged when Adam and Drik's shares were sold, with many of the others on the board joining in, all in a vain effort of hurting Cat, just to find themselves without a chair. Since it was a brief, though noticeable drop, since it was quickly bought by a single individual, it went back up and the value increased with double digits, making them quite sought after but, the buyer wasn't selling, which was surprising.

Cat Grant felt for the first time, something akin to _panic_ ; who was this individual, and what changes would they demand now that they owned about 46% of her company? They would have over eighty, if Cat didn't like keeping more than a third of the shares on hold for Carter.

"Cat — Miss Grant," it was Kara, who looked equally ashen as her boss, "I mean Cat."

"Spit it out Keira," she demanded, not in the mood.

"Carter is on the line," she sounded close to fainting, but she didn't leave her office, she actually went in and closed the doors. "He wants me here."

Cat only nodded, cleared her throat then answered the phone, putting it on speaker. "Carter, sweety, mind telling me why you're calling me at my work line, and not my personal one?"

"Business mom," he replied, and quite seriously; it surprised her. "I was at my independent study period, and got approved to play in the stock market this morning. When you told me about using Kara's money, I asked dad to help me get them ready for playing, and I'm glad I decided to do this."

"Carter, were are you going with this?" She had a feeling, and she motioned for her beloved to move to her side of the desk while she turned the chair around. "Please don't leave me with my thoughts, so be as clear as possible about it."

"Yes mom," he replied with some exasperation, but he also knew his mother didn't enjoy assuming, just presuming under assumptions and the subject was too delicate for that; Kara was kneeling in front of her, but it wasn't done in a sexual way. "You heard me. Kara is now the second biggest shareholder of CatCo WorldWide Media."

Cat lunged at her destined, and they kissed for such a long time, Carter wondered if the line had gone dead, and it was only once his free period was about to end that he finally spoke. His mother would forgive his sass.

"Not meaning to interrupt but, I got to end the call now." He smiled when they finally answered.

"Thanks Carter."

"A bunch buddy."

"See you at dinner," they chorused; the date had been postponed for Friday, when they could cash in on Zatanna's show.

"I wouldn't miss it," he replied with a smile. "Reheated pizza."

"Yeah!" Kara cheered and the phone died. "Where were we?"

"I think Supergirl is needed out there now," Cat replied with a sigh before going back for another kiss. "I trust you enough to make mayor decisions."

"You still have final word on everything," Kara concluded sweetly, giving the older woman a peck to the nose. "So what's my new job title?"

"We'll discuss that at another time, _boss_."

With a grin and a smile, she left the office.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, at the DEO HQ**

"She can follow you around, _only_ if she agrees that otherwise, she's staying in her cell." Hank glared at them.

"No worries, I am not eager to return," she replied grimly and the man left. "Brave One, is there any chance I can speak with my sister."

Alex knew she was going to regret it.

"Danvers!"

"Yes sir?" She asked, turning around.

"Why did Miss Grant asked for her suitcase be left here?" He demanded, not liking the way things seemed to be working out. "Does she knows of the dangers?"

"Since she knows how bad it could be for Kara, I would say yes, sir," Alex replied, then in a more normal tone, she proceeded to explain. "She's slightly allergic to lead sir."

"Right, just like you," he winced at his lack of forethought. "Okay then, carry on. Make sure she stays out of trouble." The director stated, pointing at the alien.

"Yes sir," she muttered in a sigh before heading to Alura's holographic room. "I have a feeling you'll get me in trouble even without meaning to."

"Brave One, I know this might not be the place," the door easily opened without having a palm scanned, "but I need you to know.

"It's not entirely one sided. I am still married to Non though, and while I might not free him from this place . . . ." She sighed and decided to just speak. "Alexandra, my people do not have a concept of anything after marriage, _but_ marriage. There's not even a word for it."

"Divorce." Alex _wished_ that the words didn't affect her so. "Anyway, you wanted to speak with your twin, here we are. I'm not leaving you alone though."

"It's fine," Astra assured the younger woman, before placing a hand on her forearm. "I'm sorry.

"Alura."

"Astra."

"I come to seek what we got your daughter."

"So is Cat Grant really her destined dream?"

"You saw them, yet still doubt?"

"I cannot fully see their feelings."

"Okay, allow me to be your eyes then," and something, so unique to them as being twins was, happened when their hands met palm to palm, and Alex could swear the other woman was real and would step from the platform and request to see her daughter. "Ever since the destruction by Jor-El of the marriage computer, things changed."

"I know," Alura whispered back, and what could be mistake for a tear was shed. "I leave her to your care."

"She'll still need you, Alu, Beloved Twin."

"I can no longer offer her the emotional support she needs, Comet," their fingers entwined as they held hands and pressed their foreheads together. "She was always more our daughter, than just mine and Zor-El's."

"Did he ever give you problems for that?" Astra inquired softly, and her twin shook her head.

"You know he cared for you very much."

"So he was the one with the brilliant idea of getting me one?" The general's free hand showed a sealed, marked box, (like the one Alex had given Kara with the message from her mother) making her mirror image gasp. "No, you would have been the one to place the order."

Alura sighed in defeat. "He dared me to make the order," she confessed, "I never received notice of its completion, so I guessed he let them know it was a joke."

"Well, I guess the joke's on us," and they both sighed. "What was he thinking?"

"About the daxamite settlers on Earth," a shrug, not that it was helping, although maybe it wasn't meant to help. "He always thought the reason you chose Non, once the computer was broken, was due to ambition and not love."

"He _did_ believe in it."

"You know the only reason for binary couples was the computer, but the Codex never engineered us that way."

"I guess it's time I let our daughter know."

"I know you'll take good care of her."

"Bye, Alu."

"Bye my Comet."

They untangled their hands and the image disappeared.

"What was that about?"

Astra pondered the answer as she went to a new compartment that had been suddenly opened. "I guess you humans call it a twin thing. Since we . . . _were_ identical, my touched allowed her to partially return to life, to remember all that she left behind when she allowed her brain's synapses be copied and thus, all her logic and memories to be transferred and saved." She took out a box very much like her own. "These, are souvenirs of the changed times in our planet."

"Wha —" Alex cleared her throat and spoke again, her voice firm. "What happens if you find a destined dream here? I mean, since you're already married."

"Rao's blessing would make Non die," and pale blue turned stormy, "he shouldn't have to pay for my mistakes."

"Like falling in love?"

"No," she moved towards the door, stopping before it detected her and opened to turn to the human, "for choosing him in the first place."

With that, she left the room, followed closely. The young woman hesitated, before taking her hand and making her stop. They stared at each other, dark on light, a gaze that held them more than they held it. Not looking at their joined limbs, and making use of the rarely used corridor, their fingers wove together and while the alien could hear the increasing tempo of the human's heart, Alex felt it and it made her blood rush.

" _Astra_ . . . ." She placed her free hand over the pumping organ, exhaling as the touch made the older brunette's breath turn shallow and the rhythm beneath her palm increase; that she had such an effect was thrilling. "I — what am I doing?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, Brave One," the response ghosted over lips, "as well as the meaning behind my own actions."

"Won't you kiss me?" Alex whispered, afraid, but oh so lost on those soft grey eyes that looked cloudy, like an approaching storm.

"No," Astra breathed their lips almost close enough to caress, "I want _you_ to **kiss** _me_ —"

And she did. She caved and gave in to the building of whatever it was that they had. The tension that Cat had mentioned seemed to change; it was oil and their kiss, a spark. Everything seemed to go up in smoke for the brief instance their lips touched, because the alien couldn't betray her husband. The man had been steadily recovering, finally regaining his sight, though he still had trouble hearing and balancing himself.

"I get it," Alex did, and she stepped back as her hand easily slipped from a grasp that could have broken her bones.

"You don't." The whisper was almost territorial and the freed arm, trapped the human's waist. "Oh you don't, Alex Danvers. Now, now I'm addicted to you, and I can't even make you mine."

The words made the agent gasp, and feeling the older being breathe in her scent made molten lava pool in her lower abdomen. This, she knew, was different from Kara's and Cat's in the sense that there were so many things that prevented them, like their positions at work, in life — Cat had plenty of more restrictions, the fact that her oldest son was the same age as the woman she desired, that she had another who could be easily crushed, like Kara suing her for sexual harassment, and the cliche of falling for her _female_ assistant who was around half her age; all those were excuses that Alex and Astra didn't have,

At most, they were star-crossed (was it great or awful that the term fit them so appropriately?) lovers and she knew, deep within, that the kryptonian would forget _everything_ for her. Everything but her husband. Why did kryptonian lore had to be so deeply rooted in their marriages? But she also couldn't ask that from her, or she might as well lose their feeble connection and cost her sister her aunt, who was willing to take over the role of mother, and who had been likely incarcerated for that same reason. No, not even having Kara was a reason to stop the madness. Right then, everything appeared to be so messed up to the human, that she pulled herself away. _Fuck!_ She had never been fully interested in another!

 _Things never escalating due to my own lack of drive!_ She growled at herself, berating thoughts swarming her head. _Always considering myself asexual until a pretty boy had come along, then a cute girl, then it was thinking I was bisexual._ Only, she had never crossed the line, had always remained without feeling the need of making things more intimate. She had forced herself to agree with her boyfriend in college, just before the semester ended, just to agree to a student exchange in Germany and feeling violated afterwards. It wasn't fair with him. And knowing how to seduce wasn't the same, so the whole Maxwell Lord had been but a fiasco of all sorts.

"Bravery One?" She finally broke from her reverie and with a snap, looked at the alien. "I cannot apologize, but I do need to know, are you okay?"

She swallowed, but before she could answer, an agent came running down a hall. "Agent Danvers! We have a situation with one of the prisoners!"

"Lead!" She shouted back, already back into a work frame of mind, taking Astra's free hand and pulling her along. "You and I, we need to talk."

"Yes." It was all the answer she needed.

Non had been receiving a general checkup, looking at blood levels and samples, when he collapsed and his heart failed. Astra was devastated, and Hank gracefully (and with plenty of anger and fury) agreed to allow his best agent off the field 'due to family reasons'. Alex called Kara, explained the situation (she had just gotten back from performing good deeds) and let them know that Cat wanted them both home. They being there for when Carter arrived was just a perk, since they had a meeting with Lucy about giving Kara a new position in the company, and also explaining to her the whole situation.

Lucy already supported them, so why shouldn't they let her in on the truth?

* * *

Note: So which do you want first: Astra and Alex angst in a lonely house, or Kara and Cat's meeting with Lucy?  
Yes, the whole stock thing was more of an excuse to get Kara out of the assistant zone, although I'm not sure about the timing, but I won't question the muse.  
Any thoughts on what these beautiful ladies should do for dinner? Anyone else is glad that Carter is there as a buffer? What's inside the boxes that Astra had?

Everyone ready for the new special guest that's coming up, be it next chapter or the one that follows that one?


	12. Chapter 12

Note: No one guessed who the mysterious stranger is! And that's okay, I just hope this chapter is worth it, x3

 **Destiny Dreams**

Cat had insisted on lunch, for which Alex was grateful. Astra had been devastated, and it wasn't surprising; most of her experiences and ideals, she'd shared with Non, and now, he was gone. It had gone to the point that the agent prepared a room and a sparring session for the DEO to learn more about kryptonian martial arts and learn the best way to adapt. No one had managed to land a punch, and despite giving the room a 20% of radiation. For all the precautions, Astra had still managed to land a much stronger punch, leaving her sparring buddy with a broken bone.

She had been wearing Alex's usual training combo, seeing as her uniform had been left behind, which was good, considering the restaurant Cat had made reservations for them to meet for lunch. The way Kara and her destined had bicker was soothing, and the young blonde's pout had earned a laugh from the older alien. It had been amusing, watching Supergirl fight over not wanting to eat fish. Of course, there was only one winner, and it wasn't the Girl of Steel.

"Astra, don't you want to talk about it?" She asked; they were in one of Cat's penthouse, with the condo being too much of a routine for the eccentric woman. "I know it's not easy."

"How would you know?" It was asked in a delicate fashion, as to not be offensive.

"Because I _killed_ you? There's no 'almost' about it, you were dead," she choked and held the older woman tighter, working on breathing. A delicate hand rubbed her back, soothing. "You died, by my hand, so I guess I do know how it feels."

"No, it doesn't feel like I killed someone I loved," Astra admitted, sighing in relief when the young brunette finally relaxed; they were on the couch with Alex between the alien's long legs. "The main difference, is that I'm aiding in my kind's extinction."

"I want children," the blurted confession made the human blush and bury her face on the place where neck and shoulder joined; it was a surprising statement for both. "If Kara and Cat can have a child, we should be able as well."

"Do you really mean that, Brave One?"

"Will you stop calling me that!"

"No, now look at me," the request was soft, as were the hands that made their eyes meet, "do you really mean that?"

"Yes," Alex replied, breathless, leaning down and kissing the older woman and although she didn't want to yield, her tongue quickly submitted. "By God and Rao woman — _yes_!"

She stopped when she felt the tears, and this time, she was the one being used as a hiding place. Being in an unfamiliar place, dark eyes scanned the room for intruders, before remembering Padma had left after greeting them and that Carter was still at school. They were alone, and she knew if she asked, Cat would go to another penthouse, the one closest to St. Edmund Hall. But, Astra might not be ready. She felt the woman immediately start to calm down, and clam up.

"Astra, no, look at me," she began, with something akin to panic. "Astra, please don't shut me out."

"What have I done to deserve this?"

"Hey, whether you believe me or not — I know what it's like to have the guilt eat you up to the point in which you rather end the misery and take your life," the tone was harsh and firm, but the eyes were frantic and embedded with fear. "But what good is that going to do? It's just the cowards' way out!"

"It's honorable and I would be paying for my crimes!"

"Paying for your crimes brought you here!" Alex stated as she hit the incomprehensible alien near her clavicle, feeling relief at being able to use any amount of strength and not having to actually keep it in check. "It brought you to me, to a second chance!"

"I've wasted it." It was a faint whisper.

" _No_! Don't you **dare** say that!" A sob broke from the human's throat, and she finally stopped her hitting, knowing she could break her bones and she didn't have a doubt that she already had bruises. "It feels like I've been waiting for you my whole life, as if I knew Kara would be the reason and I resented her and also loved her for it.

"I swear its true when I say you mean everything, even back then and that I _fought_ it, but that's why your death haunted me so," she confessed, spilling her heart out as she tried to make Astra open up hers and finally, let her in. "Don't stop feeling, because when you do, you'll be giving everyone who wanted to break you the pleasure of seeing it, and you're a fighter! So fight!"

" _Why_?! What should I fight for!" Grey stormy eyes turned to steel as well as the grip on the young brunette's shoulders. "My people are going to be left without a place to live if you kill your own planet!"

"Then fight for our planet!" Dark eyes looked intense with the fire burning within them. "Fight for _me_! Fight for Alma, for Kara, but please, don't fight me, fight for me."

Astra growled and took Alex into a deep and consuming kiss that made them both forget everything. The urgency made their hearts constrict and tug in painful ways. There was something about being moved about as though she weighted nothing that, honestly, made Alex incredibly nervous but also exhilarating. She clung tighter but not once did their lips separated.

"We must stop," the alien said once the short-haired brunette parted to be able to breath properly.

"I don't want to," she confessed, grinding their hips and earning a groan. "This isn't like me."

"It's our bond Brave One," Astra said, pressing their foreheads together. "If we continue, things would just get out of hand and I'll end up hurting you more than I already have."

"Huh?" She finally got on her feet and made some distance between them. "No, I'm not hurt."

"Your shoulders, Brave One," she whispered, looking away, "your fists."

"Is something broken?" Alex demanded, her voice strong and back to confront the older being with a frown.

"What?"

"Do I have any broken bones?" She clarified, rolling her eyes in exasperation. Astra immediately scanned her, as though she hadn't though of that herself, before breathing a sigh of relief. "See, as long as I'm still standing, as long as I can still touch you, I will."

She placed her hand over the alien's cheek, mesmerized and memorizing its texture. Their eyes met again, and Alex felt like she finally got through the older woman; it was her turn to sigh in relief. They kissed again, and neither ever felt better or more complete or comfortable, than while their bodies meshed. The kiss was sweet, tentative, exploring each other, but never going beyond that. There were no caresses, no sexual moves, only the sensual dance of their tongues as they forgot, for once, to subdue the other.

So willing to submit, that neither had to.

By the time Carter arrived, Alex was lazily laying on the couch, turned to welcome him and he, once he left his bag in his room and changed into something more comfortable, climbed over the back rest of the sofa and laid over his aunt. Remembering when Kara used to do the same thing, the brunette smiled and combed his curls lovingly. Astra arrived from the kitchen with some snacks, having made PB sandwiches (from a recipe left on the counter) with apple slices. She gave them a look, and with a sigh, they both moved to make space, pouting.

"More pouts, and no snacks," she reprimanded with an entertained smile, grinning when the woman groaned while the boy smiled politely before grinning gleefully at the plate he was given and without wasting time, biting into it. The adults gave him equally amused looks. "You remind me so much of Kara."

"I still have a hard time believing Cat is your mother."

"Mom had it rough, made her cynical and grim towards the world, unable to fully trust for fear of constant stabbing," he replied demurely, looking sad. "She wanted me to be free from that, and Kara is the most genuine person I've met, the most human; it stands to reason I'd be like her, right?"

He took another bite, munching as he watched the other two brunettes with blue eyes that caught every detail. They shook their head at how bizarre it was, but then just smiled at him.

"You're absolutely right," Alex said, "Kara's heart is certainly made of the same thing as yours."

"She's right," Astra added, smiling at the boy the same way she smiled at her niece, before passing the younger woman the other plate. "I also believe, your mother is pretty special too."

He smiled at that, then turned back to the tv. "History Channel! Cool!"

"Of course you're a nerd," Alex scoffed with a teasing smile. "Why am I not surprised."

He just laughed at that. Eyes slight with mischief, he rounded on the dark-eyed woman as the other took the dishes back. "Your lips are bruised." Her eyes went wide and he grinned. "I told you, mom is magic."

"Wait," she scrunched her nose, "what does that have to do with anything?"

"It's easy to turn love into hate," he explained, fidgeting with his arms in evident discomfort, but at what? "Mom can change that hate back to love, and that's by far the hardest."

"Kara . . . ." He shook his head.

"No auntie, Kara doesn't," he shrugged, dejected, "Kara only loves, she doesn't have experience with hate."

"You're clearly speaking from experience, Little Cub," Astra came back with some juice, "care to share?"

He fidgeted some more, before turning off the tv and facing both women. Thus, he began his tale of resentment when his parents began their divorce, how his mother spoke to him with so much honesty and fear, not once attacking his father (like the man had done more than once) and he knew, that even if she hated the circumstances surrounding the failed marriage, she took half the blame. His father had been aiming for full custody, just as she was, but at least she was willing to concede while he had been forced to. How Cat Grant, woman with so many pet peeves and plenty of hate, could turn that around and love the world, just for him, and how she made Carter not forgive or forget her mistakes, but simply made all his hate, transform into love, was to him the biggest mystery, and sign of love.

How he was stronger, because of her, and ever since he himself made it so that she wouldn't have to worry about it, he would only love, and while he couldn't love the world as his ma, he could very well chose whom to, since he had to take care not to allow it to turn to hate.

* * *

Legally, Kara could even start working somewhere else, as long as it wasn't a rival publication or media station. Lucy was very thorough, arriving at their boss' office just a little after the blondes had returned from their family lunch. Not that anyone knew that, and the older blonde had ensured a private table was set up for them. Despite her tight control on her realm, there were things that not even the Queen of All Media could control, and the photographers who kept stalking her could get some amazing pictures. She did feel that her son was missing, but there were things not even she could fight against.

Right then, she had to get her head back in the game and see what could be done about Kara's recent . . . _promotion_.

"Of course, you can still work here, but you would need a different job title." Lucy began, just to be surprised by fierce blue-eyes and possessive placing of a hand on _their_ boss' knee; dark eyes turned to soft hazel, looking for a response, which was only to gently cover the hand. "Ohhh, has there been any recent developments?"

"Kara is having my child," Cat sighed as she said this, surprising both women with her honesty, "for lack of better terms, I'm the child's father."

"The reasons are a **bit** complicated, and as strange as it sounds: no, there was no sex involved," the young blonde cleared her throat and fidget with her glasses as she turned a lovely shade of pink, "please don't make a big thing out of it?"

"Oh no, I'm mildly relieved," the dark-skinned woman said, breathing out, before bitting her lower lip but still making a squeal of happiness. "Now I don't have to worry about having crossed some kind of boundary because, really, you're _both_ so great together.

"James owes me _big_ **time** ," she giggled.

"So what kind of position?" The whole theatrics kept pushing on Cat's buttons.

"Well, since she holds a little less than half, why not make her Vice President?" Lucy began, clearly checking some documents before nodding, "seems like the spot has been vacant for quite a while."

"We'll have to get you an office —"

"No," Kara growled, her hand tightening a fraction around the knee, enough for everyone to realize how possessive she was being; quite unusual, then again she was having a child and with all the hormones, who knew. "I'm your **_only_** assistant. No one else can do that. We can make my decisions have weight and you'll always have the final word, give me more challenging or an increase in workload, or simply allow me to make some choices in your stead, but I _refuse_ to let you have another assistant. I can do more."

"No, I don't want you to do more, or less," the older blonde pressed a hand gently to her beloved's abdomen and taking the other to caress the cheek softly, making the other blonde inhale sharply. "Destined, we'll take it slowly. You'll have more power, I'll still have ultimate power and can undo any and everything you do, but for now, you can speak on my behalf without consulting."

"I knew it," Lucy breathed out slowly, then turned to face the office, "no one is looking, it's, safe, you can kiss —" they stopped listening, the CEO going as far as to chuckle softly.

They did as told, Kara craving the intimacy with urgency that only calmed once the sweet pressing of lips was over, and when Cat cleared her throat, making the lawyer turn around, the alien was blushing adorably.

"I just knew you guys would be so sweet together," she gushed softly, smiling. "Let me know when you tell James, I want to cash in."

"Thank you Lucy, I do want to start making the changes for Kara's contract and new position."

"Of course Miss Grant," she looked at them, before finally giving in and hugging each blonde and giving her friend a peck to the cheek. "I'll see you both later. Cat, Kara."

With that, she left.

"Maybe we should worry about her, making merchandise?" The kryptonian had a far-away look. "Shirts and baseball caps, key chains and bottle openers . . . . Wow, I sure hope she doesn't get any ideas."

"And I hope you don't work on those," Cat remarked dryly. "Come, there are no more meetings for today, and finishing cleaning up messes means we can go home earlier."

"Ohhh, I want to see what Carter's working on!"

It turned to a domestic level, their interactions in the office. A few, like Winn, stared, others acted as if they had seen it coming and couldn't believe it hadn't occurred sooner; there weren't many of those. An hour and half before closing time, and they had sorted out pretty much everything; the next issue of CatCo Magazine, the coverage for the new anchor's news who was debuting that night, the current trending topics on the Internet and Cat considering on personalizing the tumblr blog of the company to the current, limited followers and their interests. That, proved to be an entertaining experiment with yielding results of reblogs, new followers, and plenty of likes.

"Well, can't say I'm sad to leave," Cat gave her office a look. "In fact, I don't think I'd ever been more comfortable leaving so early."

"I bet," Kara replied, amusement evident. "Some M&Ms?"

Before they could though, a stranger made her way to the bullpen, looking around, eyes finally lighting and a smile made a way to her face as she moved towards the office with purpose. Cat followed her movements as she nodded, glad that her beloved was entertaining herself while she evaluated the intruder, and their level of suffering along with her security staff. The woman, Asian with raven straight hair and _somewhat_ familiar, had soft brown eyes only for the young blonde. Instantly, the older woman bristled and disliked the attention, but even she knew it stemmed from the past that the two might share, more than anything.

"Kara!" The woman called, making the girl turn with wide eyes and forget the glass of chocolate. "Hello there, _gorgeous_! Last time I spoke with that no-good cousin of yours, he refused to tell me about you."

"Lana!" The reply was filled with joy and she ran to the brunette with a laugh, taking her in a hug and going as far as to twirl her around a bit before being placed back on the ground. "So your conclusion was to come over?"

"I have a legit excuse," the woman replied with a teasing smile, waving an official looking large envelope. "Good news."

"Really?" Kara beamed happily and turned around, before blushing and clearing her throat. "Um, excuse my behavior and allow me to introduce you: Lana Lang, this is Cat Grant, Cat, this is a family friend, Lana Lang."

"Ohhh, I've heard plenty about you!" The woman said with a smile and an extended hand.

"Wish I could say the same," Cat replied dryly, taking the hand and giving it a single, deliberate shake, before taking her limb back. "So, news?"

"Oh!" Lana looked between the blondes, accepting a glass of water and giving the CEO an amused smile at the tumbler filled with chocolate.

"It's okay Lana," the alien motioned to the sofas as she went to the glass door and closed it. "Lana is, for lack of better term, my manager."

The older blonde turned to look at the woman in an effort to receive more information. "Oh, Kara loves to write and draw, and while she can make contacts with charities easily, a book isn't as easy," a sage nod, "with my degree in Business, and plenty of contacts, I act as a cover."

"Keira, really?" The kryptonian winced and blushed at the tone and name being used. "You know Carter loves your SuperBatman series, it has come up many times, and not once did you come forth saying you wrote under a pen name. Although I can see why it would make Lana here easily manage the cover, but still."

"Ah, I believe I am to blame for the ridiculous name," the stranger stated with a laugh. "Linda Lee Lang did make it easier to sign, with just three Ls piled up and it was all good."

"Is this all you do?" Cat inquired, earning a puzzled look. "Don't you have another job?"

"Oh, I write the Business Section of the Daily Planet," she replied with some refrain, "I've also worked in several corporations, nothing fancy, but not fulfilling enough. I like the journalism parts, but I must admit to missing some of the other aspects of business."

"Hmmmm . . . ."

Kara sighed, "I can picture what's gonna happen next."

"Enough about work!" Lana turned back to the younger woman, taking note of the fact that she chose to sit besides the other woman and not her. "Tell me, why is Clark so closed lipped about you?"

"I'm pregnant," The alien began with a deep breath, "Cat is the child's father, we've begun a relation soon after we learned about it."

"It's already close to finishing the first trimester," the older blonde took up, knowing the lost, puppy-look and what it meant. "Since it's safe to say this isn't a normal pregnancy, I believe it's fair to say that it's going to last only three months and not a human's nine."

"Wow, no wonder why he felt reluctant to share!" Lana shook her head, before standing and taking the girl into a hug. "Oh beauty, I can't believe you kept this from me!"

"It's nothing," Kara replied, embarrassed.

"This is your pseudo-aunt, of _course_ it's something," Cat huffed, standing as well. "What, you thought I would dig up on my son's favorite author? You should know better."

"You're totally right." The blonde replied with another sigh.

"Here's the new contract for the new book," the Asian said, "SuperBatgirl was approved."

"I'm calling Lucy," she stood without further words and piercing blue eyes followed her and drank her movements, "I'm trusting her with the bulk of the legal department of my company, I want her to look it over."

"Sounds wonderful!" Lana said with a smile before moving towards the door. "Give me call when you have that sorted."

"No, you got to stay," Cat said before being distracted by the call. "Lucy, yes, I need you, no it's something different and no, Kara is fine.

"Just — come down here," she placed the phone down with care and a sigh, shaking her head. "If this keeps up, I'm going to have to start playing my son's game else risk killing her, and she's turning too invaluable for that."

"Why should I stay?"

"Lana Lang, I want you on my team," Cat began without preambles, answering the question easily. "You can write or supervise on the articles or even get your own special column, I don't care. I need you heading the Business department of CatCo; the man who is currently heading it has grown complacent and his work, sloppy."

"That's someone I wouldn't mind seeing go," Kara grumbled, as though surprised.

"I already got their ace photographer," a Cheshire Cat grin, "I might as well aim for Perry's hate, but I'm not interested in Lois and Clark, he can keep those two."

"You know, he _has_ turned a bit bitter, not liking the fact that my writing is more oriented towards middle-class women, head of house with limited income." She began, considering the offer.

"Great!" She turned to face the dark-skinned woman who just entered the office. "Lucy, come along. Lana, Lucy Lane, Lucy, this is Lana Lang. She's considering jumping ship and joining us here at CatCo."

"Another contract to make?" The young woman inquired with a cheeky grin.

"And another for you to revise for Kara, if you can," she motioned to the stack of papers on the table.

"It isn't urgent, it's for my next book," the young blonde began, fidgeting a bit.

"I had no idea you wrote," Lucy shrugged and took it. "For when, Boss?"

"If you could have this one combed through finely by the end of the week, it would be great," Cat began, thinking things over, "I would like Miss Lang's contract to be ready as quickly as possible, so perhaps the end of next week?"

"Sounds good Miss Grant," the lawyer replied with a business tone, but her smile made things better. "I just realized we didn't establish a timeline for Miss Danvers' new one."

"By the end of the month?" She shook her head and waved a hand. "Even if no changes are to be implemented, I want this done before the wedding, which should be next month."

"I don't think I can pull off that miracle, Miss Grant," Kara sounded almost faint of the prospect.

"This is something I'm going to handle personally, _Kara_ ," Cat snapped, frown evident, "you can tag along."

"It's easy to see who wields the power in the relation," Lana muttered.

"Good piece of information that's going to save you a lot of headache," was the dismissive tone. "I believe that's all."

"Lana, do you —"

"I already have plans," she interrupted the girl with a gentle smile, following the women out of the office.

"Oh, okay."

"We could have lunch tomorrow? And if I take the job, you'll be seeing me often." Lana said with a wink, before giving the alien a brief hug and saying her goodbyes. "See you all later."

"You guys leaving early?" Lucy whispered, genuine smile in place. "Well then, have a good afternoon you two."

"Bye Lucy," Kara said as she watched her friend leave.

"Chop chop Keira," Cat was already on the private elevator, waiting with an annoyed expression and the rhythmic tapping of her foot. "We're wasting sunlight."

* * *

Note: So, what do you think, adding Lana to the play? Should she get the job, should she stay in Met?  
Who wants to know more about Carter's past? So more Astra/Alex, should I lace enough of the pairings into the story, should I just stick to SuperCat? What's up next?  
Let's see: there's the proposal, the wedding, Eliza's arrival — wait, who should propose to who?


	13. Chapter 13

Note: Sorry it took so long (is seven days too long?) to update; I sort of hit a block, and if it had been here earlier, it wouldn't have had the flashback scene, and many wanted more on Carter, so here x3 (it would have also been a poor excuse of over 2K words, and after the rhythm I had set, this was what blocked me out the most)  
Special mention to Inside Out Disney Movie, which served as inspiration, even if I didn't write the scene after watching it, I know it helped.

 **Destiny Dreams**

The way Cat was staring at her, made her nervous. She knew there was nothing on her face, and her lips weren't swollen anymore, else her sister would have said something. Kara and Astra were going over Carter's homework, and getting ready to set a board game; the blonde was tasked with explaining the game to her aunt, while the boy added tidbits throughout, homework still being checked upon thoroughly. Meanwhile, Alex and Cat were tasked with preparing dinner, or at least part of it.

"What?" She asked, frown in place as she expertly chopped the ingredients up.

"I was just wondering if I had to worry about other bruises," she remarked, taking a sip from her wine, making the brunette with her choke. "So, is the issue solved?"

"What issue?" Alex hisses, glaring at her before turning to listen to the three in the living room, and sighing when her sister was still speaking. "There's nothing going on."

"You don't have to lie, at least not to **me** , _Alice_ ," she mocked, laughing as she shook her head. "There's no shame in being destined to an older, not-from-this-planet woman."

The brunette stared. "How . . . ?"

"It's was a guess." The shrug added to the annoyance that was Cat Grant, making the brunette growl. "What, do you think I'm some kind of know-it-all omniscient being? That's more your sister and her annoying, older-younger cousin. Whatever — just thinking about them will give me a migraine. And the day hadn't been so awful at work." The woman sighed in dejection.

"Ugh, you're impossible," Alex complained, frown in place as she turned back to her chopping. "Why are we cooking when there's still pizza?"

"You do realize that Kara's body need more nutrients than what cold pizza offers, right?" Hazel eyes rolled. "Honestly, maybe I should take care of the one between the two of you who ends up pregnant, if this is the way _you_ 're going to react."

"Oh, so it's _Kara_ now, huh?"

"It's **always** Kara, _Alice_ ," the brunette scowled at the words directed at her, never mind the flippant tone, "you, however, aren't on my 'nice' list."

"So I'm on the _Naughty_ one instead?" The younger woman inquired with a sneer. "Well Santa, you're missing a few pounds and that red suit."

"Sorry, a nice list is easier to keep track," but, unlike anything Alex expected, Cat was actually grinning. "You're earning points back. Keep up the good work."

"Why must you treat everyone around as a child?" Astra asked, genuinely interested. "I come to haul the offerings for tonight's winner; two boxes of pizza."

"You better show your military expertise and win," the blonde remarked with narrowed eyes, "are the mushrooms all chopped up?"

"Yes," Alex huffed.

"Then chop chop," she motioned, shooing the brunettes while giving them more boxes to take, "leave my kitchen, I must finish preparing."

"What else is left?!" The young one asked in a scathing tone.

"True," she piled Alex's top box with the vegetables bowls. "Now get going; Kara is going to need wasabi for her pizza, and I'm sure she's going to want some spicy sauce today.

"Also, Astra, no cheating," she called from the fridge, opened door preventing her from seeing, "don't forget my rules and let Alex and her balance fend for themselves with all five."

"Sometimes I wonder how she sees without powers," the alien whispered, making the slightly-struggling human chuckle softly.

"It's a habit thing," Alex replied, noticing the blonde alien was still talking, meaning she wasn't eavesdropping. "She knows, about **_us_**. I don't know how," she whispered urgently.

"Maybe it's an alpha thing," Astra wondered, making her fellow brunette stop before shaking her head. "No, then Kara would have noticed."

"I would have noticed what?" Her eyes took a gleam at the sight of the food. "Finally, I was starving!"

"That they had food with them," Cat called from behind the pair, "Kara, shouldn't you be helping your sister?"

"On it!" And she had already been standing fast enough to be of help.

"Why so many pizzas?" Carter asked as he took a box from the older alien.

"Two are prizes for the game's winner," she whispered, giving him a wink.

"I'm not playing," the head of house stated simply, opening a box for the humans and passing her beloved spicy sauce and wasabi.

"I'm not backing away from more pizza," Kara stated with a cheer, taking the offered condiments with a wide smile. "You know me so well, destined, I swear I'm falling more and more in love."

"Thank you," Cat replied with an amused twinkle in her eyes, accepting the deep kiss and sighing in contentment when it ended, "but no matter. Against two players with military background, I rather asses than jump the fray."

"Are you backing down?" Alex inquired with a grin.

"Until I have more data," the blonde began her counter, "hell yeah."

"I believe that's a smart tactic," Astra agreed, before grinning wickedly, "unfortunately, sometimes not even being prepared can help."

"Then the next game it's just between us both," Cat challenged, " _only_ if you win though."

"You're going to regret it."

It was a merry affair. Astra won by a landslide, commanding her figures like the general she was, making Alex smug and Kara gloomy. Still, the best part was when she shared 'the spoils of war' with everyone, making Cat feel relief and certain that the woman wouldn't be a bad influence on her son.

"So Little Cub," the term on endearment made the human mother smile, and the alien one frown, "did you learn?"

"Only that your battle between mom and you is going to be epic!" He exclaimed, making the brunettes laugh.

"Wait, since when he isn't Bombay?" Kara asked.

"Makes him a cat on his own right while he's still a kitten," her aunt replied with a mild shrug, "besides it combines your nickname and Panther's."

"Please spare me from the ridiculous naming," Cat began with a huff.

"How about leaving the choice to the winner?" Carter supplied.

And so a new game began. Astra became surprised at how fast the older blonde learned, and combined tactics. She had definitely learned from the first game, and was incredibly versatile with the pieces she still had on the board. On a surprising move, she turned the tide.

"I had no idea such a move was feasible," more because it was considered a weak move in actual military. "Makes me wonder if it could be used in an actual battle field."

"Oh yeah, ma," the boy turned to the blonde in question, "football tryouts are about to start," he turned pensive while hazel eyes widen in scandal at the remaining blonde, "and there's a rumor of getting a transfer student from Metropolis. Apparently he's a big shot, a real jock."

"What's this talk about sports?" Cat demanded, scowl evident.

"I thought that was why he played with Clark and his father," Kara said, munching on her remaining food before quickly swallowing and continuing, "learning how to throw passes and all."

"When she pointed it out, I thought she had a point," Carter supplied, "after all, Settlers of Catan is an strategic game. Weren't you grooming me for quarterback?"

"Sports are part of growing up," Alex remarked with a nod. "Everyone should have extracurricular activities that transcends the academics."

"Wasn't all this part of the fact that you aren't good at socializing?" Astra had to be the blunt one.

"Yeah, I guess mom gets touchy on the subject that I don't bond well with peers," he replied with a light frown; his mother would be shocked if she didn't value his tactful honesty. "I want to give it a try mom."

"Quarterbacks get _tackled_ ," she replied, grim look.

"Isn't getting hurt part of life?" He asked with a light frown. "I honestly don't expect to remain bruise-free, but the reason why peewee football was always so lame, was because it was a touch and you were out."

Cat sighed in mild resignation. "If that's what you want, I'll support you."

"Yes!" Kara and Alex cheered.

"I guess it's a good thing you had prepared your defense." Astra teased the boy, who blushed.

"Maybe a big family isn't so good," but Carter knew she didn't mean it, and so gave the older blonde a big hug. "Don't think I don't detect the difference."

"Huh?" The other three asked while mother and son had a moment.

"Astra looks at me with a bit more warmth, while Alex finally, _begrudgingly_ if I read correctly," she eyed the young brunette in question, tone dry at the remark, "finally seemed to accept that I'm not a bad mother. That I'm rather great, in fact.

"You're also leaving Kara completely in the dark," his blue eyes went huge at the thought, clearly knowing it was true and biting his lower lip at what he considered a horrible transgression, one that had to be rectified. "So if you want to share those memories more in-depth, I will only be here to support you."

"Wait," his eyes widen at another realization, "you really don't mind? It's almost like spilling your guts!"

"True but, while I don't care about how the world sees me, I care about the way _you_ do," Cat pressed her hand delicately on his cheek, staring right into his eyes, "I also care with who, you want to share, but you already feel like they're family, so it's okay."

After searching in her hazel eyes, he made his final realization for the night (perhaps) and his resolve strengthen. Kara wanted to object, to say she shouldn't be taken into the equation, her frown clear but when her own blue met the honey quality of her destined's . . . she caved and knew better than to say such things. It would be like rejecting Carter, rejecting him as her son, because she was honestly a bit hurt at not knowing, but also noticing that it was likely because the boy knew nothing would ever change the way she saw his mother. Still, to take the sting away and prevent herself from pouting, she made the boy stand before he could begin, took his seat, then placed him on her lap. Carter only smiled goofily for a second, before his face turned serious and he began his tale.

"Ever since I was little, my father had always been my hero," he began, not realizing how the body that held his relaxed to the soothing beat of his heart, "whenever everyone asked, I always said it was him. Not Superman, not Batman or the Flash or Aquaman but my dad. Always him.

"Yet, when everyone later asked me what I was going to be when older, answer which should have been easy, since my dad was my hero and all, it always made me pause." He paused, but perhaps not for dramatic effect. "On that sense, neither was my mom's job; I didn't see a relation, I still have trouble _seeing_ it, but everyone became surprised that I chose to remain quiet.

"Astronaut, fireman, even cowboy was within the list of acceptable dreams, but not for me," he shook his head. "No, my dream was quite unrealistic, even by the tender age of three I knew so, so I didn't presume to boast about it, just remained quiet."

A quiet pause. Kara cradled his forearms and hands with her own, loving the way Cat instinctively took his hand as well, and felt blessed and bliss when their fingers threaded beautifully together. With their left arms free, she held him tight, and both mothers provided him with the strength of finally voicing such deep and personal dreams that, when they were crushed, he had never spoken of them again. His aunts gazed at him, wondering what could have possibly happened, already feeling protective.

"My father asked me about it once, and I learned that I had to think about my answers before uttering them with the confidence I possessed: I, wanted to be _Superman_." Cat tightened her hold, and he squeezed softly back; he had shed his tears then, and promised to never cry about it ever again. "He stared, then laughed as though I was being silly, as if he expected better from me. As if it didn't hurt, laughing it off as though it was a joke.

"My dreams weren't the only thing that was crushed; I could feel the fissure forming in my heart; my own father found the notion ridiculous, as I thought others would," he was being held more strongly, but not tighter; the muscles that were tense on his ma's frame, told him all women felt the same, righteous indignation on his behalf, and although he knew they would have laughed about it at first, they would have later told him he could be a hero. "When I ran off to mom with tears in my eyes, because she hadn't laughed, just given me a sad smile, he only got mad. Said I was a boy, that I shouldn't cry about such things. That I had to be tough if I was to be a man, making me feel inadequate and to run off to my room."

"The night of our first argument," Cat supplied, giving her son a breather to center himself; it was a tough subject for him to handle, something not even his therapist got him to speak about. "He said I was coddling him, that I shouldn't do that while I argued I was the mother, I had the right to coddle and spoil and teach him however I wanted, and that I wouldn't tolerate him treating our precious boy like that."

"When she came to my room, she told me that having Superman's powers would require me going into science, and possibly studying the man and violating his rights as a being, even if he wasn't human, along the way," he shook his head softly, still wondering and surprised by how he managed to understand such words, "but that I could be a hero, and that I would always be a hero in her eyes."

"You still are," she whispered softly, making him beam a smile at her and breathing more easily.

"Then I asked her if I could be a girl instead," he snorted at the memory, remembering fondly her shocked face, "because I wanted to be able to cry if the thought overcame me. She said that was fine by her, but that I should give dad some time before asking him that, and that I should also think closely about it, that she was behind me all the way, as long as I had other reasons.

"And to ignore him if he ever said anything like that again, because I could be a boy and cry, and if I became a man I could still cry," Carter leaned against his ma's solid form, inhaling deeply before letting it go and relaxing with the exhale. "She kissed me goodnight, asked me if I wanted my nightlight or if I wanted the moonlight. Knowing my father was mad, I opted for the moonlight; feeling at ease when she turned it off and I could see the stars she had taken an afternoon from work, to help me place around. That, along with the half-opened door, were soothing."

"We searched for every single constellation;" Cat laughed at the memory, smiling fondly, "how he persisted on making a nightlight in which the whole sky appeared and moved — story for another time."

He nodded solemnly, smile in place. "So mom mended my heart, and it was nice. Dad grew worried when I kept my silence during the questions that were always asked by the other parents as a way to gauge the children and our growth. Did we still have aspirations for being an astronauts, or had we chosen a simpler one of being chefs instead? Everyone worried at my continued silence to the questions.

"When I turned five, he asked me again, this time, _why_ wasn't my dream to be like him, like his hero?" He proceeded to answer in his most bored tone, not that he made it that way on purpose. "My father is a brilliant stockbroker, earning amazing profits from it until he began using the stock market directly, before he even met my momma; by then he was already a wolf, or a shark, in Wall Street.

"When I told him there was nothing grand about his work, he became once again aggravated and asked me, why I was his hero then," he shrugged, "I hadn't thought about it, I just knew that I had to look up to him, and so I did, and when I began I realized, I really loved him. Sure, he had the most uninteresting job, mom was doing so much more by then; how do you compare the monotony of playing with numbers, with visualizing a magazine and its articles, it's photos, it's layouts? Running a show, directing others while still in front of the camera, and still be capable of conducting an interview? My mother is the most amazing woman in the world, and now I can say my mothers are the most amazing women in the planet!"

"You got no idea kid," Alex breathed.

"I'm surprised by how much you understood of her job," Astra commented, earning a chuckle from both Grant.

"It was always easy for me to grasp complicated subjects," he confessed.

"Explaining to him the basics though, _that_ was the challenge," Cat teased, smile in place, "how do you teach someone who cannot grasp the concept of fruit but can distinguish an apple from a pear from a peach and so on? How to explain something abstract, like a number when even the picture of 1 + 1 = 2 (to him, 1 + 1 = 11 made more sense) was something visually impossible? Even more, when he understood the fact that investing money somewhere, and if invested correctly, could produce more cash in the end, it had been a _struggle_ for him to make sense of simple math."

"So how did you learn?" Kara asked softly.

"Mom was _really_ patient, when everyone else gave up," he said with a shrug, "more than understanding the sequence, if I understood the quantity logic would help me figure out the sequence; a pencil down and she said one until she had ten pencils down, made pairs while saying two, and so on. Once I had complete understanding of this, not even once did I have the same trouble as other kids who confused the order of them, or how they added. Math became a simple subject that would help me determine the precise amount of cash I would end up with, if I worked the stocks correctly.

"I guess dad didn't like it that I, once I completely understood the concept, easily predicted the total amount of the income he would get," he subdued himself, sadness evident, "never mind when I corrected him about the stock exchange and how the one he was betting on was wrong while another, that didn't seem to be wise, was in fact the best one to be buying right then. Even worse, when it turned out I was right.

"More fights, because mom wouldn't let him put me down, just because he was feeling down," he gave her hand a soft squeeze of permission, and with a squeeze back, it was granted. "She had gone through that herself, and had vowed no children of hers would have their confidence crushed, least of all by those who were meant to support and help her along, building it instead of demolishing it."

He became quiet again.

"Would you like some water kiddo?" Alex asked, knowing he needed the blondes besides him, and at his grateful eyes and smile, she stood with one of her own. "I'll be right back then."

She didn't take long, going as far as to kneel before him, surprising him by lifting the glass to his lips. Carter drank slowly, not wanting to rush and choke, as it had happened to him. It mostly happened when others gave him to drink directly, unless it was his mom; even Padma had choked him once or twice, so he was smiling brightly when he didn't and the fact that Alex didn't leave him a coughing mess.

"Thanks auntie," he replied with a cheeky smile, and she bopped his nose softly in return.

"Hey, even teachers have water with them when they're giving lecture," she teased and he laughed, making the other chuckle. Once she was back in her seat, she nodded. "Go on then!"

"Right!" Carter cleared his throat. "By the time I was seven, the pandemic began spreading; most of my peers in first grade had already spoken of the dreaded time of divorce. Even those who had managed to survive through it unscathed, meaning their parents were still together, thought it was a matter of time before they were hit. Would it be during puberty? Would that make it better? Of course, they didn't worry about that, only that in the end, their parents would end things too, but I worried about it for them.

"When he began hating mom, I felt everything shifted, but being unable to not have anyone but him as my hero, was unthinkable, and so I thought mom was doing something wrong." He frowned, looking upset, evidently at himself. "I was fighting it as best I could, the fact that they had been considering it, and that their arguments only seemed to increase.

"He blamed her, exclaiming she had someone else, that he felt unappreciated and undervalued, that he wasn't being loved as he felt he had to be," his blue eyes acquired a sad tinged to it, "I couldn't accept that his evaluation included me, so I blamed my mom. I blamed her until I didn't like who I was, and I tried to run away. Maybe if they returned to Metropolis, they would find the spark back?"

"I met Superman that day," he confessed in a whisper.

"Carter Grant, have you been keeping secret on me?" Cat asked softly, raising his chin so their eyes could meet. "Was it really something you didn't want to share with me?"

"For me to admit I needed someone else's help, someone who isn't and wasn't you, to realize everything?" He asked softly back, tears welling up. "I was afraid I wouldn't be your hero, but I wanted to keep mine, and when he, Superman finally explained what was so logical and evident, I decided that I wouldn't let my feelings get the best of me _ever_ again.

"He asked if I was okay and I — I lied, I lied to him, knowing my heartbeat would betray me and he pointed out as much." Carter began shivering, trying to keep his emotions in check, but fearing his mother would need some time to get through the obvious back-stab and even if he knew she would always love him, he didn't want her to take that time; he was being selfish, but he had the right to be selfish regarding his mother right?! "I wasn't scared or excited, I was simply terrified of being made to go back or left on a police station like some stray."

* * *

 **~{ _FLASHBACK_ }~**

"You think I can't hear you lying?" Superman asked the boy, who visibly flinched. "If you knew your body couldn't follow through, why did you lie?"

"I'm fine!" Carter shouted back.

"If you are, why would you shout?" The man inquired softly, kneeling down to his level. "Criminals seem to be taking it slow tonight, and I believe you need me now." _Now more than ever_.

"I ran away," the boy finally confessed, and began crying, just to try to rashly dry his tears. "I'm not crying! I know a man shouldn't cry —"

"Nonsense, a man can cry like a woman, a woman cry like a man, after all both are still humans," he smirked, "and kryptonians. So what do you say? There's a park nearby, we can sit by the swings and chat."

Eyes wide with surprise, Carter nodded, the shock being enough to dry his tears. Following the Man of Steel, the boy regained some of the confidence within him. How many people could say they had a one-on-one with Superman? Maybe he could convince him to appear on tv for a special show on his mom's network, just to remember he was supposed to be mad at her. Sitting on the swing, he forgot about trying to fly and focused on not fidgeting, or revealing he was Cat Grant's son. Not even the alien would want to speak with him then.

"So, you're running away," Carter winced, "why?"

"I honestly don't know, I just don't want to think of everything that has changed, I want things the way they were before," the boy replied, sighing, slumping and immediately remembering his mother fixing his posture, so he did so unconsciously. "I guess I'm running away from change, but I'm so scared of it . . . ."

". . . ." They were both quiet for a while, the young one being depressed while the alien considered his own words. "You know, running away means going some _where_ , but the Flash can go some _when_.

"I think he has changed the future several times, apparently playing around," he rolled his eyes at the comment, smiling at the child, who giggled in return, "but he also realized how dangerous it was. You would also have to share your parents with yourself, and I'm not sure that would even be able to solve the problem."

"That would also create the classic time-continuum paradox: without a reason to travel back, I would undo my own work," he seemed to realize and shook his head, "I'm definitely not going to try and build one."

Superman laughed, not at all surprised that the kid wanted to do something like that. He was also glad he managed, in some way, to stop him from pursuing such thing further, since he had no doubt the bright brilliance of Carter Grant would somehow manage that, and there were too many villains who would abuse such technology. No, it was better to leave time-traveling to the world's most heroic speedster.

"So why are you trying to run away?" The man resumed, having dried some tears and grinning at the pleased look the boy had.

"My dad is mad at mom; they're getting a divorce," blue eyes stared with fear evident, "I don't want to live with just one, I want to live with _both_!

"But dad is my hero, and mom lied to him and it's not fair with him!" His chest constricted when he felt the following words tumbling from his mouth, his tears once again flowing. "He said if I tell the judge that I want to be with him, then they'll consider my decision and I can stay with him."

"Wow, I though I was everyone's hero," the man remarked, earning a flinch and a wince, and then an eager boy in front of him.

"You're my superhero!" Carter cried with vehemence, feeling as though he was ruining everything. "When I grow up I want to be _you_! Not like you, but you, with the power to help save everyone, to fly and be able to hold my breath for endless periods of time, to soak the sun — I want to be _you_ when I grow up."

He began trembling, afraid of being laughed at and sniffling at the thought, but the last thing he expected was to be given a hug by the alien and being held tight. The first thing he noticed, was the permanent warmth that made him feel safe, calming his shivers, and the embrace that spoke of home and his mother. He began crying again.

"If, for some reason, you become a kryptonian," the tease and jest was evident, but the words were obviously meant from the bottom of his heart, "I would be proud to give you a suit and make you part of my House. You would be one amazing Superman, but first you need someone as a better role model."

"Huh?" Carter realized they were up high and flying slowly; he became overjoyed. " _Wow_!"

"Your father seems to be manipulating you, trying to get you to go with him, because every father wants to be the hero of their sons." He began, holding the boy's waist as to give him a real flying experience. It was amusing, watching the young boy who usually took challenges to his brain and way of thinking with stride and delight, find pleasure in the mindless actions and poses of his favorite superhero. He had to keep in mind not to speak the boy's name. "Why is he your hero?"

"My dad is amazing, even when he has a dull job compared to my momma, he still loves us," he took a deep breath, and recognized a landscape, "hey, is that National City?"

"Is that where you live?" The silence was answer enough. "You know, you never told me your name."

"I'm Carter," he replied, watching the full moon and smiling, "my da is amazing, he plays with me, returns my mom's affections, and is warm. Not as warm as you, but close enough."

"But, it seems as though he doesn't return her affections anymore," he knew it was wrong, to meddle into Cat's life, but Clark _needed_ to help his godchild; he had taken the kid at least once a month and played with him, giving his parents a break to possibly prevent exactly what was happening. "Does he still plays with you?"

"You're right, he has been manipulative," Carter confessed, crying again but allowing the air to wipe his cheeks, "he hasn't played with me since I was five, resenting that I didn't find his line of work awesome as I do mom's. But, I mean, shouldn't my father be my hero?"

"When I was growing up, my own father was amazing, treating me with love and care, that I never knew I had come from another planet until later on, and then I began to resent him," the best way for the boy to sort things on his own, was to give an experience that he could relate, and see that what he thought was wrong, really wasn't. "When I learned the truth, I began resenting him, finding it hard to accept that he would lie to me. But, he ended up risking his own life for me to keep my secret, and I realize, he was the kind of man I wanted to be.

"You can chose your hero Carter, you can have many, you can keep only one, you can take them off their pedestal and have no one, or you can keep changing them, there's nothing wrong with that," he whispered, giving the boy a soft smile as those big, blue-puppy eyes begged for help, "but when your hero stops being who they were when you began seeing them as such, unless you want your whole world to be turned off-axis you should change your hero, for your own good."

"So I should make you my hero?" He asked, pushing snoot from his nose with his sleeve; noticing how cold he must be feeling, due to height and wind, he placed the boy's back against his chest, ankle bumping against his hips.

"Carter, I'm happy being your superhero, but I do agree with you, a hero should be a human model you can follow," he answered softly.

"Clark!" The boy cheered, making the man wince at the loud and surprising noise.

"Who?" He wouldn't be surprised if he was found; Carter Grant was many things, but he was specially observant.

"Clark, he's my godfather."

". . . I hope you realize, that your hero could also be a woman," he stated clearly. At the puzzled look in answer, the alien sighed. "Your hero doesn't have to be a man, they just have to hold the principles and values you believe in firmly. It's why boys usually look up to their fathers, why girls look up to either mother or father; I honestly find the concept of a boy only looking up to a man as completely misogynistic; you know that word I hope?"

"You're right, preconceived social notions, as my mom says, are nothing but a way to hold ourselves back and not truly move forward."

"Cat Grant is too smart for her own good."

"She's pretty great, hmm?"

"As far as mothers go, with the way you seem to be knowledgeable for a seven year old, I would say she's more than great," he supplied. "I guess that means that empty room is yours, and your mother is likely going to go in at any moment, if the way she's pacing outside of it is any indication."

"But, I still don't have a hero!" Carter began with panic. "I still don't know what to tell the judge!"

"I cannot tell you what to do, Carter Grant," Superman whispered, feeling sad at being unable to do more for the boy, "but I'm pretty sure your amazing mother wouldn't deny your dad a chance of seeing you, even if he wants you all to himself.

"Also, I don't see your dad anywhere." He began looking elsewhere and felt his blood boil and freeze all over.

"If he accused my mom of sleeping around, then he's the one doing it," Carter knew what his hero had found when he looked for the other man. "I agree, momma would make an excellent hero.

"Can you leave me in the yard?" He requested, pointing, "I can say I sneaked out because of the argument."

"Okay," thus, he left the boy on the bench. "It was nice to meet you, Superboy."

The name pleased Carter, who smiled shyly back. "Thank you, Superman."

Clark hovered for a while, "so about the judge?"

"I want to stay with my mom."

"Carter!" They heard the alarm, the shrill and fear permeating the tone.

"Good luck, Carter," the man whispered, before leaving; making a racket out of a nearby wind game, startling everyone.

"Carter!" Cat found him thanks to the noise, which had scared the boy enough to look startled awake. "Oh my sweet, sweet boy! What happened? Come, I haven't seen you all day, I grow worried about your sign of do not disturb. You're freezing!"

"Mom —"

"No, not now!" The woman said back, shaking her head and guiding him back inside, where she forced him to shed his dirty clothes; Padma was there, with his bathrobe. "Right now, you, young man, need to warm yourself up!"

"I'm sorry momma, I heard the two of you fighting, so I hid in my room, and when it got loud I decided to sneak out," he hadn't gone to school, hadn't returned, he just had strategically placed speakers with the sounds he usually did when he arrived; like the bus' noise when he arrived, the opening and closing of the door, the elephant steps he made when he arrived and hurried to his room, the opening and closing of the door. When he didn't greet anyone, it meant he wanted his space, and everyone respected that. "Momma, I'm sorry, I was about to do something stupid."

"Unless you decided to run away, we can argue about the stupidity of an idea," the tease made him wince.

"I wanted to ask the judge to let me live with dad," he whispered, making the woman freeze as she took his shirt off, his jeans, shoes and socks already off.

"Oh, well, I'll admit that would make me very, very sad Carter, but I would still fight with everything to get to spend time with you," she replied as his godmother helped him don the robe while pale hands caressed his cheeks, "I would demand that you take Padma as your nanny, and her being your godmother would be a point in favor because your father agreed."

"Mom, wait," he requested, taking her hands off his cheeks and going for a hug. "I want to stay with you, go to his place every other weekend, but I want to stay with you, because you're the role model I want to follow, you still hold all the principles and values that I treasure, and I'm sorry I didn't see the way you tried so hard to reconnect with me.

"Dad made me hate you, and it was something he did so easily, that I want to stay with you for a whole year, before I start seeing him the weekend," he stated, bawling his eyes out, "you're the one who hates the world, but love me so much that all I know from you is that, love, and it wasn't fair!

"I'm sorry momma, I'm sorry!" Sobs, and he realized she was crying too, "I want to play every single stupid board game you've ever bought me, I want you to help me check my homework and make sure it's fine before I go to school, I want to be able to sleep with you at nights because everything feels colder without him, but he chose to leave and I choose to stay, because I want to keep loving the world as you've taught me to love.

"Momma!" His cry of despair was done because the woman had pulled away but began kissing his face with utter adoration. "I'm sorry momma! I want to still be your hero —"

"You are! Didn't I tell you, you'll always be my hero?" She laughed and placed their foreheads together, holding him tighter by the torso. "I'm just glad you decided not to leave me Carter."

"I know, I would have broken you, I'm sorry for even considering it," he mumbled, hiccuping, "see, I told you it was a stupid idea."

"No, it's only stupid if you learn nothing from it," she replied and he smiled kindly at her; give it to Cat Grant to make something big and great out of something so incredibly stupid and petty. And Carter felt his heart swelling with love because, that showed him how much she loved him. "So yeah, it might have been stupid, but you used it to your own advantage, and that's _pure_ genius."

 **~{** _**FLASH FORWARD**_ **}**

* * *

"You're still a genius, Carter," Cat replied, and he launched himself at her, sobbing. "He likes to think I can turn hate into love, the equivalent of turning lead into gold, while its easy to turn love into hate, gold to rust, dust and lead."

"Because you can!" He exclaimed, feeling his ma's arm tangle around them and flipping them over to they were over her.

"Alma wants to join in," she whispered.

"Bedtime, Carter," Cat declared with a sigh, but the boy only nodded. "Off to bed with you."

"Buddy, thank you for sharing," Kara said, grabbing him and giving him a tender hug, "now, go and get ready, before your mom gets mad at us."

"Yes mom, yes ma," he replied with a laugh, untangling himself and running off to his room, drying his tears along the way.

"Cat Grant, I'm utterly and totally in love with you," the blonde alien declared and gave her destined a deep kiss; they began making out tenderly, skin seeking skin and pressure being applies over certain spots that left them both _breathless_. "You're an amazing mother."

Meanwhile, the brunettes picked up plates, boxes and bowls, cleaned and watched as the boy returned, after washing his face and teeth, to put the game away. He was very careful with his things, be they movies, series, books, but most specially, his games. His video games were for whenever he was alone and felt like going solo, or when he felt specially frustrated and wanted to challenge his first person shooting. But whenever he was with his mother, he likes board games, liked the more personal approach that he could have with her; it was the way she had approached him to reconnect during and after the divorce, and he treasured it.

He tried to flee with a blush and a grin when he noticed the blondes were making out.

"Bedtime story?" Kara asked him, but he just yawned and shook his head.

"Nah, it's okay," he remarked, pjs of storm trooper on, "it was great today with aunt Alex and aunt Astra."

"Well I'm glad they can tire you out," Cat remarked with a teasing smile.

"It was Astra," Alex supplied as both returned to the living room, amused at finding the older blonde out of breath, with the alien apparently tasting her neck.

"Night momma," he said, and Cat pushed her beloved away so he could give her a tight hug, "me need some Han Solo pajamas."

"I won't have you using a blaster," the woman chided him, "you're a jedi."

He rolled his eyes with a laugh before turning to receive a hug from his other mother. "Night ma."

"Night cub," she replied, kissing his forehead.

"Night aunties," he called before going to his room.

"I'll make sure his tucked in, Tiny Dramonicus," Astra said, going after the boy.

Cat shook her head; the day was over, the emotions ran high, and now she was given a new nickname even longer than the last one. Never mind the fact that she had won by sheer luck, not that she would ever admit such thing to anyone, and would hold it over the alien's head.

* * *

Note: I'm not sure if we're finally going to see Kara and Cat be intimate again, but they're going to share some more and overcome things, but there's definitely potential for some x-rated scenes between the brunettes. Thoughts?  
We'll also learn about the new student, with an entire chapter (possibly, share your thoughts on this too, please) dedicated to a day in Carter's life at St. Edmund Hall  
And also about what it was that Astra got from Alura and those damned sealed objects; they should have appeared here but, it made the chapter too long and it serves as a good opening for a little bit of angst that's coming ahead for both couples.  
Bear with me? XD


End file.
